Watch it All Burn
by Glovedude
Summary: Ruby Rose, taken from home and kin, finds herself in a time roiled in blood. As the grim darkness of the far future threatens to envelop her, friendships will shatter, enemies will surround, and the flame of chaos will spread. Upon Ruby, hope now lies. A Child of Remnant must save the Children of a Corpse, or watch it all burn.
1. Lost and Found

**A/N: I will say this thing one time and one time only! But consider it universal. I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR WARHAMMER 40K AND I NEVER WILL, BUT I DEARLY WISH I DID! CURSE YOU ROOSTER TEETH AND GAMES WORKSHOP, I SHALL EVER BE YOUR ARDENT SLAVE.**

 **Two things, this story is about Ruby in Warhammer 40kville. I hope you have at least watched one episode of RWBY as it will help you understand her character and such. Besides, if you haven't watched it, stop right here, jump on YouTube, and go do it. This story can wait.**

 **The other thing is that this is in Warhammer 40k, but I won't try to blow your mind with lore and such. It will be fairly easy to grasp methinks even if you are new to the universe.**

 **Okay, one more thing. This story is several years down the road from Season 4 of RWBY, I'll let you decide ages in your own head.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Lady!"

"Do you think she's dead?"

"Nah, she's too pretty to be dead."

"Go poke her, see if she wakes up."

Ruby groaned, she hurt everywhere. Why were people trying to wake her up? She was just so tired. Maybe if she got a few more hours of sleep she would feel better…. A sharp poke to her cheek ruined all hope she had of more sleep. "...!" Her body tensed as she felt the sudden contact. A ragged cry escaped from her raw throat as she jerked upright, immediately regretting the motion as her head felt like it was about to explode.

"Ah!" a little voice gasped, "She's awake!"

"Lady, are you okay?"

Ruby opened her eyes, and was immediately blinded by the sun which hung directly overhead. She winced and blinked rapidly to clear the glare. When she was sufficiently recovered from her momentary blindness, she saw two young children, not more than five or six years staring at her. They both wore roughly spun clothes with light blonde hair and blue eyes. They were so close in appearance, Ruby thought they couldn't 't be anything but twins.

She was more interested however, in where she was. Why was she asleep in the forest in the first place? The last thing she remembered was returning to Vale with her team… Her eyes opened wide at the thought of her team, her gaze snapped back to the children as she asked, "Have either of you seen three other girls around here? They're about my age? They're my sister and team." Her tone was soft, as one would use when speaking to children.

"No" said the little boy, who was suddenly very interested in his shoe with the 'Pretty Lady' looking at him.

"Don' worry about Brody, he gets shy sometimes. My name is Celia!" Celia beamed as she said this. She waited patiently for Ruby to respond, for about three seconds, "What's your name?"

"Ru...Ruby," she managed to sputter past the confusion that clogged her mind.

"Ru-Ruby? That's a weird name" As if to add to the adorableness, Celia had one eyebrow cocked in confusion. Ruby let a small smile adorn her face. Ruby just had a thing with children. They almost universally loved her and she adored their company, nothing seemed to keep them down.

She winced again as her head spiked in pain as she rubbed her eyes, which still hurt in the bright sunlight. "No, just Ruby" She said to Celia, her silver eyes still shut tightly.

"Oh... That's a weird name still."

"I think it's pretty," cut in Brody, now very interested in a small beetle crawling along a log nearby.

Ruby dropped her hands to her lap and looked at the little boy and giggled at his childhood awkwardness, but her smile quickly disappeared, replaced by a slight frown. "Can you help me? I need to find my team. Where am I?"

"Well, we're in the forest!" Celia said, making grandiose gestures with her arms high over her head. Sure enough, there were veritable walls of forest. The trees were massive though easily 50 paces around in some instances.

"Yes, but there are a lot of forests on Remnant, which one is this one? I've never seen trees this big before." She craned her neck backwards, the lengthy boughs all but engulfing the sky in every direction, save for the clearing in which she found herself.

"Remnant? What's that?" The small girl scratched her head, tilting her head to look quizzically at Ruby. "This place is called Teitam, and I don't remember what the forest is called. It's a really long word." Brody simply shrugged along-side her.

Ruby had never heard of Teitam, but figured that if she was in a forest that she had never seen before, she must be way off the map. She needed answers, and as helpful as these children were, they were but children.

Gathering herself, she stood and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. Taking a step forward, her boot clanked against something hard and metallic. Glancing down she saw her beauty, Crescent Rose was still with her. She reached down to grab it and felt comforted by its familiar weight.

"Welp, I can't stay here forever." She whispered to the forest, tucking Crescent Rose behind her back. She turned to the small children letting a small smile adorn her face once more, "You two are just the best for helping me! But…" She drew the word out as she worded her next question, "Can you take me to your parents? Maybe they can help you explain where _here_ is."

"Yup, yup!" Without a moment of hesitation, Celia began tugging on Ruby's skirt to the north, babbling on about whatever came to mind while Brody came and held Ruby's hand.

Of all of the people to have found her, Ruby was glad it was Celia and Brody. She knew she could trust children unequivocally. It helped ease her discomfort in being alone and directionless.

 _Oh Yang, where are you?_ Ruby thought as she took one last look at the clearing before she followed the children into the shadows. The small duo pulled eagerly, unaware of the fear in the eyes of the woman they led.

* * *

"I'm… not on Remnant?" Ruby's eyes were large and jumping between the man and woman in front of her. "How….." She paused, a more pressing question entered her mind, "Where am I then?"

In front of her were Brody and Celia's parents. The two were polar opposites of each-other. Brody was the father's name, obviously, his son was named after him. He was tall and built like a lumberjack, which judging from some of the equipment she had seen outside, was exactly his profession. Massive shoulders and arms filled in his just under two meter high frame. He was pale, with almost black hair and blue eyes. He had a large booming laugh and a crass tongue.

Merith was his wife, soft-spoken, kind and empathetic to Ruby's apparent state. She was taller than Ruby, but equally as thin and her blonde hair and blue eyes looked kindly upon Ruby. If it wasn't for the fact that she had scolded her children severely for wandering into the forest alone, Ruby would have assumed that this woman didn't have a mean bone in her entire body.

Merith sat near Ruby and placed a hand on her arm, "I have never heard of this… Remnant. It's obviously not in the sector. We don't usually get visitors though, so it's not strange that we haven't heard of it.

"Not since the last shipment pick up a year ago at least," cut in Brody Sr., "and we never have had anyone dropped off and left before. Save for that bloody idiot Marshall…" He devolved into a few choice words vilifying some unrelated subject.

Merith glared at her husband, "Love, focus."

"Huh? Oh, right."

She continued, "You are on the planet Teitam…"

Ruby spoke up, "Yeah, Celia did mention that, but do you mean like…. _Planet_ planet, or **planet** planet?" Brody and Merith looked at her incredulously, neither quite sure how to answer that.

Merith simply smiled and continued, "Teitam is an actual planet, one of thousands in the Emperor's light. We are specifically, if it helps, in the Titan Sector in Segmentu…"

"Woah, woah slow down," Ruby's head was spinning, "I'm still getting over the whole uh, other planet…. Thing…" Merith cocked her eyebrow, Ruby noted that this is where Celia learned that little trick. Ruby continued, "Wait….What year is it?"

Merith's eyebrow did the impossible, it lifted even higher as she scrutinized Ruby. "We would consider it to be 500 years since we came to this planet. But our Imperial Calendar marks it as the 41st millennium."

Ruby stared. If what they were saying was true, then what about everyone she ever knew? How did she even end up in this place and time? Could she even go home? Was anything still there?

Disastrous thoughts flicked through her head, one after another with increasing frequency. Her head dropped into her hands as panic began to take her. She started to take less functional breaths as her body tried to compensate for her increased stress. She was dimly aware of Merith putting a hand on her shoulder and saying something to her, but she didn't care what it was. She wasn't aware of how long she sat like that, it felt like hours, but it was in reality only a few minutes, trying to come to grips with what she was thinking and feeling.

She felt like she needed to fight something to feel normal again, but since that wasn't a viable option, she had resort to memories instead. She brought up happy thoughts of Remnant, of her father and Uncle Qrow, speaking to her mother at the Cliffside and building the fourth iteration of Crescent Rose. Her breathing slowed back to a manageable rate and she felt a small hand grab hers. She peeked down to see little Celia next to her glaring at her mother and father her other hand cocked on her hip.

"Mom, Dad," she said flicking her eyes between the two, "You are scaring RuRu"

"Ruby…" Ruby whispered between her hands, one eye poking out between her fingers to peer at the little girl.

"Yeah! Ruby… I think we should keep her," Celia said with complete seriousness. Ruby couldn't help but snort in amusement.

Tall Brody Sr., as opposed to short Brody Jr., laughed warmly at his little girl's assertation, "Don't worry Celia, we'll help her as best we can." He shifted his focus back to Ruby, and she could see the gears turning in his head in response to her mini panic attack when she learned the year, "You really aren't from around here then, are you missy." It wasn't a question.

"How did you get here? Where are you **from**?" asked Merith. The way that the two adults appeared to be assessing Ruby made her nervous. Some 6th sense told her to blur the truth a little bit as to who she was exactly as far as aura and her semblance when she talked to these people. Her gut usually was right, after all. It always led her to cookies, so it had a good track record.

Lifting her head out of her hands, Ruby nodded, thinking quickly of a story she could use that would at least be believable, "Well uh, like I mentioned I'm from a, uh, planet called Remnant," she shrugged as she said planet, it was just too surreal to refer to it as such. "Our world has these evil creatures called Grimm that try to kill people that live there. I'm a Huntress, it's my duty to fight these creatures and help people." The little spark of determination shone in her eyes once more as she remembered her purpose.

"One day I was out hunting a, um.. really dangerous Grimm. In the middle of the battle I was…. Injured and blacked out. That's the last thing I remember." She pressed the tips of her index fingers together as she finished.

"Nothing else? No one picked you up or anything?" Pressed the parenting duo, staring at her intently.

"Maybe someone did while I was unconscious but… I'm sorry, it's all I remember." She averted her eyes, not wanting them to see the lie she was sure was visible in her silver irises.

Merith and Brody Sr. shared a glance. Ruby could see some unspoken conversation happening between the two. Finally, Merith spoke up once more. "Well dear, the Emperor has a plan for all of us, we can't know what it is but who are we to question. Stay here for a while if you would like until you can figure out how to get back to your home." This was said not unkindly and Ruby knew she meant it. Ruby didn't know who this Emperor fella was, but she did need somewhere to stay.

Ruby's smile would have blinded any passerby, "Oh! Thank you!" She leapt forward and grabbed the flabbergasted duo around the neck in a choking hug, "Please don't let me be a burden, I can help if you let me!"

"Yay! A new sister!" Giggled Celia behind Ruby.

Brody, through mighty effort extricated himself from Ruby's grasp, "You said you can fight, that you were a uh… hunter?" Ruby let go of Merith and stepped back.

"Yup, I'm a Huntress!" Nodding her head once emphatically, she put extra emphasis on the Huntress part. She didn't work so hard to earn the title for nothing after all.

"Right… What else can you do?"

Ruby took a deep breath, "Well, I can fight, build weapons," Counting on her fingers as her speaking pace picked up, "fix vehicles, bakecookies, cookandIcantravelreallyfastandIknowsomebasicmedicinethattheytaughtusatschool.." The end of this was one blur of words.

"Woah woah, little missy, I can't hear that fast! But I caught the gist of it."

Ruby's face turned scarlet, "Sorry!"

He rubbed his jaw absentmindedly, "I think I have just the thing for you. I'll let you know tomorrow, but we might be taking a trip into town."

Ruby nodded deeply, "You got it boss!"

The rest of the evening passed with a more light-hearted tone as they shared a meal and showed Ruby to her room they would let her stay in. With little Brody and Celia hanging onto the thin woman's legs they came to the door. She was mercifully saved as Merith shooed the two small children off of Ruby, to her great relief. As Ruby entered the room she noticed it had all the trappings of a young woman, a teenager perhaps. "Do you have another daughter?" asked Ruby.

The smile left Merith's face at the question. "We do, but her space will be perfect for you. Lucy doesn't need it anymore."

Understanding filled Ruby at the unspoken meaning and she dropped her gaze to the floor, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine, you couldn't have. I hope it suits you, it has been empty for far too long."

Ruby's empathetic heart went out to the woman, "What happened to her?"

The silence stretched between them as Merith stared at nothing in particular. "The world is a dangerous place, she got lost in it." Ruby swore she saw her eyes glisten, "Good night Ruby, let us know if you need anything."

Before Merith could leave, Ruby wrapped her in another hug, "Thank you again, you are truly a wonderful woman. I know your daughter is in a better place."

Merith smiled as she pulled away, and quietly closed the door behind her.

Ruby looked around, for being a logging town planet…thing… It seemed pretty standard for a teenager. There were pictures of what she assumed were musical groups and a little shrine in the corner displaying a majestic figure on a throne.

There was even a picture of who Ruby assumed was Lucy. She looked just like Merith. Blonde hair and blue eyes completed the smiling face in the picture. She seemed like a happy young woman and for a moment, Ruby recalled her younger days when she was far more innocent. Before Cinder Fall and Salem who, as far as Ruby could remember, were still ruining her home if she didn't believe the apparent time traveling that she had done.

Sighing somberly at the thought of home, even if they weren't happy thoughts, she put the picture down and looked to the bed. She was exhausted. Teleporting, or whatever she did, through what seemed to be time and space was a pretty good excuse she figured.

Collapsing on the bed without bothering to change or remove her boots, she was asleep instantly.

* * *

Corporal Cadian "Cade" Blackshire was tired. Not the tired that one might feel from just awaking. Or even after those marathons the drill sergeants just loved. This was a tired of the near dead. He was just sure he was moments from being a zombie.

Cadian Blackshire was, well… A Cadian, and yes, it was confusing for everyone involved. Most people just called him Cade except his mother. She was determined to not only name him something egotistical, but also make sure him and all those around knew what his name was. The damnably wonderful woman.

Cade was tall, but fairly thin for a Cadian. His skin was tanned from being on battle-lines in the heat of different suns on different planets. He had black hair and the beginning of a beard on his face which he usually kept well-shaven, but current events had prevented such matters of grooming. He had a faint scar that ran from the middle of his right cheek to the bridge of his nose. Most vivid of all, were his dark violet eyes, so iconic for Cadians who usually had very bright purple irises. In all, some would call him attractive, others... battered.

Regardless, Cade had been on the front for three weeks. His regiment had come to some backwater planet that he couldn't even remember the name of, to make sure the tithes were being sent in. Cade thought it was an enormous waste of resources, until the entire populace thought it was a great time to throw a party. Their definition of party was taking all of their alcohol and making Valhallan Cocktails, and then throwing them at any guardsman within five meters.

It was the hottest party Cade had ever been to.

Now he was alone. Just him and his long-las he lovingly called _Snips_. He had been alone and awake for three days and was on a constant diet of stims to stay awake. His squad likely thought he was dead and command didn't care if he was alive or dead anyway. He chuckled darkly at the thought of command even caring as he steadied his rifle on the rough rubble. His violet eyes magnified through the scope and the worn leather fit comfortably around his eye.

Through some… less than humane means, he had… _coerced_ a rebel to provide him with information. He had learned that the leader of this little soiree, the "Priest of Light" as he called himself, would be making an appearance. Cade and _Snips_ weren't invited of course, but from his vantagepoint, he would have an excellent view of the proceedings. From his vista on the third floor of a burnt out and crumbling building he could see to the city center where the guest of the hour was to appear. A massive domed structure stood, minus the dome, on a hillock. Massive artillery shells had left most of the city in tatters, a corpse with nothing left to bleed save for this mighty structure.

All he had to do now, was wait.

For several hours, he fought sleep. Cade would always pride himself on never falling asleep at a post, but it still wasn't easy. His mind wandered and sweat dripped into his eyes in the afternoon heat. He would think of home, shake his head and refocus, ramming the scope back up to his bloodshot eye.

And wait...

In his vigil, crashes were heard below him as a small group of rebels entered the house. He could smell their musk, the stench of one who hasn't bathed in weeks and has been surrounded by dead and dying. He could only hope they wouldn't climb the ruined stairs behind him as he wouldn't be able to take all of them. He heard them speaking and grunting to each other as their footsteps moved to the back of the building. His blood froze as he heard them shifting the rubble on the stairs.

Cade reached down slowly and unlatched his autopistol from its holster. He raised the pistol with adrenaline filled arms and aimed at the door. He silently cursed his luck as one man was almost at the top of the stairs, just one more step and he would be seen! Cade began to squeeze the trigger on his laspistol as a hand grasped the doorframe.

His luck turned as another man shouted from below. "Hey! I found some more amasec. Come help me carry it." The unknown man released his grip and began climbing back down. Cade released the breath he was unconsciously holding as the men exited the building, carrying their liberated drinks with them. Lowering his autopistol, he slumped against the soot-blackened wall in relief.

And wait….

Thrice a casually fired shell careened down near him, shaking the building and causing small avalanches of dust to fill his lungs. It was all he could do to not sneeze.

And wait….

The light was shifting, casting beams of light through the miasma of ash and dust. The sun was now behind him, the perfect time for a shot.

And wait.…

The self-proclaimed "Priest of Light" was about as competent as he was holy. But the interesting thing about humans, they have an innate desire to follow instructions. It seems so much easier to commit actions if they are in fact, not your own, but are rather orders. Couple this with the paradox that humankind loves to rebel and you will have a ready-made army at your fingertips. So, when a well-supplied and attractive authority figure steps forward proclaiming that the Emperor wants you to keep your hard-earned goods rather than have them taxed…. It's a convincing argument. But ultimately, a folly.

The fact was that this "Priest of Light," also known as Lauss Hemmers, was a nobleman's son who had a terrible case of mediocrity. Granted he was attractive, with a strong jaw and rich eyes, endowed with wealth and an orator's tongue. But he had about as sound of a grasp on tactics as a grox. Somehow, the people trusted him to guide them to 'freedom.'

Slapping away the filthy hands that but adored him, Lauss Hemmers strode through the shattered entryway fighting the disgust he felt inside. He hated the way they stank of liquor and blood in this mangled city. Outside was a large congregation. They were very brave; a single artillery shell would certainly ruin their day if they were caught out in the open as they were. _Bravely stupid_ thought the false priest. Yet the noise of cheering as he stepped into view still made him stagger back under its volume. He smiled broadly and cast his arms wide to his followers.

"My dear brothers and sisters! My dear children!" His voice was loud and strong hiding any note of disgust that he truly felt. "You are a light unto this darkened universe, fighting against those who would oppress you and enslave you!" More cheers rose up to greet him. "None of us would have thought this day would come. We have fought against the mightiest that could come against us, and we have **beaten** them. These ragged hounds sent to destroy our home and take our livelyhood cannot defeat us! The Emperor is with us, desiring us to be happy and content in this dark universe." Greater cheers shouted still at the thought of their God-Emperor condoning their actions.

"Tomorrow, we will unleash our great divine strength upon our foes. We will drive them from our homes and our lands. No more will our sons and daughters die for causes not their own!"

He raised his hands, this time to calm the crowd. They quieted, hanging on his next words. "I ask for one more day from you my dear friends. Will you follow me into the fray once more?" Cheers louder than before rang out.

"Then follow me and we shall gain v….." At that precise moment, a lance of hellish red met with Lauss Hemmers. As the beam of energy connected with his attractive cranium, the liquid in his head superheated and explodedBits of superheated traitor stained the area around him. The rest of his body fell moments later, as if not realizing it was quite dead until that moment.

A kilometer away, violet eyes confirmed the death. Although he couldn't hear what the man was saying when he died, he could now hear the screams and shouts of panic that filled the courtyard. Gunfire rang out as traitor fought traitor, seemingly forgetful of the cause of the Priest's death. Cade was grateful for the confusion. He still had to pack up his gear, climb down this building and make his way back 20 kilometers to the front lines.

Collecting himself and his equipment, a moment was spent taking satisfaction in his perfect shot. He was still priding himself on his shot as he clambered down the ruined staircase, when he tripped and tumbled head over heels the rest of the way down. Groaning, he stood up, dusted himself off and muttered, "I hate Mondays."

* * *

He was jerked awake by the noise of a blaring klaxon. Checking the chronometer in the barracks, he had only arrived back to his own lines three hours before. In five days he had three hours of sleep. If aliens wouldn't kill him, lack of sleep certainly would. In fact, he was sure he was hallucinating. Gunnery Sergeant Fenrick wouldn't stand over him like that, would he?

"Get off your lazy ass Blackshire!"

Apparently, he would.

Jumping to his feet Cade began his usual routine for when alarms were sounded. Grabbing his longlas and fieldball cap he was ready to go in seven seconds. _A new record_ , he thought sarcastically. Yet they weren't running out the bunker just yet, Sergeant Fenrick stood appraising Cade with a menacing stare as the klaxons faded into silence. It was rather terrifying, as both of his eyes were green-lit cybernetic replacements.

"Corporal Blackshire, I'm so glad you could make it back to us this morning. Enjoy your stroll through the country?" The way he grinned made Cade nervous, what was going on?

"Yes sir! Best time of my life, I ate delicious rats and walked both ways uphill in four feet of snow, sir!" He replied sarcastically.

His sarcasm was not well received, "You're a funny man Blackshire." The grizzled Sergeant was most assuredly _not_ laughing. The corners of Cade's mouth turned down slightly, mentally slapping himself for his sarcasm. "It seems that some unknown trooper managed to publicly execute a certain individual, leading to a surrender of the rebels. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

"No sir, I killed a lot of people this week," True statement, "They tend to blur together," False.

The bionically inclined Sergeant just grunted, "Well, some higher ups noticed and wanted to reward the sap who did it with a promotion. Last Sergeant of your squad was killed ya see. Need a replacement. And since someone ain't fessing up to killing the Priest fellow, you get the honors." Opening his hand, he had a Sergeant's tags for Cade. Violet eyes opened wide, he hardly expected that.

"I, uh, yes sir! I will perform to your ever-rising standards of perfection!" He snapped crisp salute after taking the tags.

Otherworldly metal-green eyes whirred in their sockets as Fenrick returned the salute. It looked like he was almost smiling, "Now then, get your men together, were going on another trip. Have these rats ready to leave 15 minutes ago!" The smile was gone, and cruel crass Fenrick was back, storming away across camp and shouting at anyone in his way.

Looking around the barracks, he saw that the rest of the squad… Correction, **his** squad, was looking at him. It was sobering to think that there were only five of them left, including himself, when they arrived with twelve.

One trooper spoke up, his name was Tyberon Thalllius, but Cade called him 'Trunks' due to his enormous tree-trunk thick arms. He was unusual in that he was a portly Cadian, but he was a good soldier as long as he remembered to suck in his stomach when bullets were flying. "I think you're the only person who ever gets away with sarcasm in this place. Last time I tried, I ended up digging the latrines for a month." He shuddered at the memory. "But uh, we're behind you boss."

Each of the others nodded in agreement, save for Trooper Samantha Grandy, she never liked Cade. Maybe he shouldn't have remarked at how big her guns were. He was being serious at the time, she was the heavy weapons specialist after all, but she took it the wrong way. His face still hurt from the punch she gave him. He should have stopped there, but he had to tell her how "grand" it was to have her around. She didn't appreciate the pun. The other side of his face still hurt too, but he was still sure she was smiling when she walked away.

Troopers George Lovelock and Barry Bearings rounded off his squad. Lovelock spoke with a heavy accent filled with slang from his home Kasr. While Bearings walked and spoke like a perfect nobleman.

Cade's smile at the support of his squad was more of a grimace as he fought the urge to yawn, promotions don't replace sleep. He still stood a little taller and in his best Sergeant voice said, "Alright boys and girls, you heard him. One hour to pack your gear and get to the transports. I won't save you from latrine duty if Sergeant Freaky-face comes back and you aren't ready!" In a softer voice he added, "Don't tell him I said that," which was received with small chuckles as they set to work collecting their gear.

Time quickly passed, within six hours the entire regiment was in orbit save for their materiel and munitions. They were billeted in a troop transport called the _Distant Hand_. It was a massive vessel, old and venerable as far as troop transports went. It was more of a massive block of metal rather than an elegant and iconic vessel, such as the sizable fleet of cruisers and escorts that surrounded the _Distant Hand_. But it served its purpose superbly.

Cade spend the time sleeping when and where he could but it wasn't much. He was currently a glorified guide, making sure that all his squad was squared away and secured. But in his wanderings from place to place he did overhear officers speaking as he stopped to let them pass.

"Teitam? I've never heard of it, why there?" One lieutenant asked his fellow officer.

"Do we ever know why? But I overheard that we are evacuating it. We can't get a astropathic message through though, their astropath died or something a while back and no one has heard from the planet in months. Anyway, I heard this all had something to do with…"

As fate would have it, a crewman down the hall dropped a crate and the air was filled with the shattering of glass. The conversation was over as the two officers and an unnoticed Cade stared at the crewman.

"Sorry sirs!" The man said, scrambling to collect the fallen goods.

The officers nodded and moved on. Cade followed suit, first wondering where this Teitam place was and why they were going there. But they would be leaving soon, yet another trip in the void to some planet that wasn't his own. He lost himself in his thoughts as he made his way back to his squad's bunking area. He stayed there in his thoughts for some time, drifting in and out of sleep. Until, finally he was pulled from sleep fully as a loudspeaker crackled to life.

" _All hands prepare for warp transition, The Emperor points and we obey"_

The Imperial Navy loved their little quotes before entering the Warp. Cade didn't think it helped, but even he enjoyed the routine. If he could see what the ship Captain and navigators saw he would be more understanding. If one was to look out the bow of the _Distant Hand_ , they would see great maelstroms of energy forming in response to the power of the ship. Great engines shuddered, the air filled with the smell of ozone as the Gellar Fields winked into existence to protect the flimsy humans within from the predations of the Warp.

As the _Distant Hand_ entered the Domain of the Damned the loudspeaker continued. _"Through the Warp and faraway"_

As the warp tugged on the sanity of their souls, Cade had a distinct vision of a single rose, and silver eyes.


	2. Daydreams & Night Terrors

**Enjoy**!

 **P.S. lots of flashbacks this chapter, it's...necessary, but it should be clear where it does so.**

* * *

 _Seven months later._

Ruby walked alone in the artificial twilight cast by the forest. She knew it was early morning, the sun having risen an hour before, but the trees were thick and healthy, blocking the light. The forest itself agreed that it was morning, the wooden titans creaked and groaned while birds and insects whirled overhead.

It was still cool in the post-dawn air and her hood was up. The soft material caressed her cheek like an old friend while her hands felt along the cloak absentmindedly. She wandered slowly, thinking of the past seven months that she had spent on this planet, lost and in unfamiliar territory.

She was still coming to terms with this and would often wake in the morning to forlornly think of home, longingly dreaming of what she once had. But as far as new homes went, this wasn't that bad. She still remembered her second day here vividly and to her surprise, fondly.

* * *

"Pssst"

"zzz….."

"Psst, RuRu."

"No, five more minutes…" Giggles filled Ruby's ears as she felt a slight pressure on her nose. Twitching her nose in annoyance, she opened her silver eyes to an opposing set of blue orbs inches from her face.

"GAH!" She jerked awake, zipping to the opposite side of the room in a blur, rose petals drifting slowly to take her spot on the bed. Her reaction was met with roaring laughter as little Celia and Brody rolled on the floor in fits of laughter.

"You should have seen your face! You… You had... Had eyes as big as dinner plates!" choked out little Brody between breaths.

"Forget her face! Look at her hair!" They devolved into more giggles.

Breathing heavily as the shock wore off and irritated at the sudden awakening, she checked a mirror that hung in the closet. Her hair stuck out at gravity defying angles, as if it was trying to mock her in front of the children. Ruby couldn't help it, try as she might the corners of her mouth betrayed her into a smile, and then laughter as full as the children's.

"Brody, Celia! Come out of there this instant! Let the poor girl get ready!" Said Merith sternly. The kids yipped in surprise and bolted from the room, failing to smother the chuckles that still emanated from them as they disappeared out the door.

"Sorry about that dear, they have been begging to wake you up since dawn. I haven't seen them take to someone so much since…" She nodded at the pictures on the desk of Lucy.

"Oh, I really don't mind! I've had worse alarm clocks…" said Ruby, her shoulders slumped in feigned annoyance.

"I think you'll come to doubt that soon enough." A smile grew upon Merith's face. "Breakfast is already downstairs, feel free to wear anything you find in the closet, they might be the right size."

Ruby murmured her thanks as Merith left the room, leaving her again with her thoughts. As she peered into the closet at the clothes, she found no skirts and nothing in red. At that moment, she really missed home.

Later, she was washed, clothed in surprisingly comfortable clothes plus her customary cape, fed and feeling like a normal person again. Brody Sr., kept his promise and dragged her into town.

They used a surprisingly familiar truck-like vehicle. It had an open bed, a cab and was a hideous burnt orange color. It smelled heavily of saw dust and rust caked it liberally. There was also one significant difference between it and any other truck, it was easily twice as large as any she had ever seen.

When they arrived into "town" Ruby realized that this term was a misnomer. This wasn't a town at all. It was a city nearly as large as Vale back on Remnant. It was encircled by a ten-meter-high concrete wall which was covered in vines and various flora. She could see sentries lazily viewing the surrounding countryside.

Here she began to see just how alien of a world she had landed in. Over the entry into the city floated two human?... skulls, peering at all those who came through with crimson eyes. Between the two grotesque machines was floating a sign that stated simply ' _Welcome to Hearth_.' They passed within without incident, but Ruby continued to stare at the skulls, certain that the little machines were staring back.

"Brody?"

"Hmm?"

"So… Why are there skulls watching us, it's kinda creepy."

"Oh, those are servoskulls, they're like… Helpers. Otherwise people would have to hold the sign."

Odd, thought Ruby, why not just use a billboard instead of using creepy skulls? "Why not…." She held up a finger to point out this solution, but her words died when she saw what the city held within.

Within the city were posters reminding the citizens to watch their neighbors for 'heresy,' or 'Join the Emperor's Imperial Guard, Do Your Duty!' as well as statues of a large figures wielding swords or firearms, whilst halos adorned their heads. Great structures towered overhead, stone and unyielding. The architecture reminded her of old ruins she explored back on Remnant, gothic was the term if she remembered correctly. The structures were magnificent and had her staring in awe.

"Who's the Emperor?" Ruby asked suddenly. The vehicle jerked forward as Brody slammed on the brakes, throwing Ruby into the dashboard. Peeling herself off the dashboard she looked at Brody, he was staring at her with something akin to disgust. "What? Is something on my face!? Get it off, get it off!" She brushed at her face, fully expecting to find something.

"No, there's nothing on your face. But we need to talk about the Grox in the room, right now."

"Grox?"

Brody shook his head and sighed, "Nevermind." before he resumed driving. A moment went by before he continued, "Listen little missy, I know you are new here so I'll let that comment about the Emperor slide. But let me make something very clear." He glanced over to make sure Ruby was listening. "Do. Not. Ever. Ask anyone else that question, you'll likely be charged for heresy. It's not pretty when that happens." He grimaced at the thought, some apparent memory in his mind.

Ruby nodded hesitantly, "Why not?" she asked, "Ask about the Emperor, I mean." She added, cheeks slightly red at her embarrassing questions.

"Where you're from, do you have any religion?" Brody asked. Ruby nodded as she unconsciously played with the hem on her cape.

"Okay, that makes it a little easier. Here we have one religion, one truth, we worship the God-Emperor." He held up a hand as he heard her start to ask yet another question, "He is a real person, a truly mighty being who sacrificed Himself on Holy Terra to keep our souls safe from the darkness of the universe. He watches us, answers our prayers, and by the might of His armies, ensures that we, His children, rule this galaxy." As Ruby watched, she could see the honest belief that he did have in this… Emperor.

"He sounds like a swell guy," She offered wimply, not sure what else to say.

Brody chuckled, "At least, that's what the Priest tells us each week, I've no reason to doubt him." He paused, glancing at Ruby once more before continuing, his face serious once more. "We'll need to sit down tonight and discuss this further missy. If I had known how ignorant you were we would've talked this morning." His tone was stern yet not unkind.

Ruby didn't respond, her mind filled with questions about this strange world she was in. Brody continued, raising his hand up and down towards her in a placating gesture, "Just…. let me do the talking today, alright?"

"Okay Brody, sorry." Her voice filled with sincerity.

"It's okay missy, we all have to learn the truth eventually." He shrugged, the corners of his mouth turned upwards in amusement.

Eyebrow raised at his last comment, Ruby glanced back outside where people swarmed to and fro. She wasn't sure how Brody navigated the maze of unusual vehicles filled with unusual people.

Ahead Ruby saw what she assumed to be their destination. It was an old structure, more wood than stone, the words above the entry were nearly faded and illegible stating ' _Hunter's Lodge'_. Yet, for its age, people were coming and going with great frequency. It stood roughly central in the city in a large courtyard. Other, stately buildings of stone and statues seemed to innately garner less respect than this simple, wooden building.

When Ruby saw what the majority of the visitors to the _Hunter's Lodge_ held, she nearly screamed in excitement. Guns, lots of guns.

When they entered the building, Brody set off to speak with someone called the Director in a back room and Ruby was left to her own devices. Brody's parting words to her were something along the lines of "Don't do anything rash missy," but she barely noticed they had left. In the _Hunter's Lodge,_ was a collection of weapons, and in Ruby's opinion, far less interesting people carrying said weapons.

So was so enthralled that she didn't notice that she was staring at one individual in particular who had a green rifle attached to her back and two small handguns on her hips. The pistols had cables and tubes leading to a small glowing cell on her lower back. She had brown hair, tan skin and dark eyes to match. A scar ran across her left eyebrow, making it seem like she had one eyebrow perpetually raised in annoyance.

Ruby was finally dragged from her stupor when said individual yelled out to her, "What are you staring at?!"

"Oh, sorry! I didn't expect to find someone that managed to miniaturize energy containment so well. Rifles, sure! But for handguns? How do you keep the crystal lattice functional when firing? Wouldn't a high rate of fire burn out the reflective mirrors?" She kept speaking, oblivious to the glares she was receiving.

"I'm impressed kid, really" Her tone flat and obviously, not actually impressed., "Now run along." A few chuckles and similar callouts followed.

"Oh," Ruby stopped, her mouth still making a small 'O' in surprise before setting her mouth in a thin line with her eyes narrowed. Fine, she would earn their respect. "How about a shoot off? Me against you?"

The woman perked up, "You sure kid?" Ruby nodded, "Alright, I'm listening, the stakes?"

"You show me how your guns work if I win."

"And if I win?" She leaned back in her seat and folded her arms, confidence radiating off of her.

Ruby grinned, "You get this," Reaching behind her, she grabbed the small red box that was Crescent Rose. She spun with flourish, her movements punctuated by the crackling of machinery as the massive scythe made its entrance. She slammed the massive blade into the floor and stood proudly.

"Is that…." Stammered a man behind Ruby.

"A SCYTHE?!" the pistol wielding woman finished, her mouth open in obvious envy.

"Yup," said Ruby, lovingly caressing the handle, "it's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."

"Huh?" The woman said, obviously focusing only on the massive weapon.

"It's also a gun."

"I know what it is!" Growled the chocolate-haired woman, waving her hands in the air as if to dispel the image in front of her, "You have a deal!"

Thus, Ruby found herself underneath the _Hunter's Lodge_ in a long firing range. It was massive and modern, a far cry from the dilapidated building above. The smell of ozone and gunpowder assaulted the nose. Scorch marks from las weaponry adorned the walls and spent cartridges clattered underfoot with every step. To Ruby, it was home.

Ruby had to admit, her opponent was vary skilled. Their 'tournament' had been neck and neck for the first two rounds, neither could be declared winner. For marksmanship and moving targets both performed flawlessly. For the final round, they had gone for targets hit in shortest amount of time. The grumpy woman had confidently pulled her two laspistols from their holsters. Multiple targets popped up at a time with little time to hit as many as possible. The woman did well, missing only three at the end.

Ruby didn't miss.

To onlookers, she was a blur as she fired round after round, racking a new shell into place with such fluidity, grace and speed that targets seemed to burst simultaneously. The sound of her rifle was one unimpeded report as shells rained, clinking to the floor.

When the buzzer rang signaling all targets were destroyed, Ruby shouldered her semi-collapsed weapon, the breach and muzzle radiating heat and smoke, and nodded. "Whew, almost missed that last one." She spoke cheerily. Turning, she saw those behind her staring with mouths agape.

Ruby's opponent could only choke out three words, "What….. the hell?…"

* * *

Ruby continued her slow meandering through the forest smiling at the memories. She had unconsciously wandered back to the clearing where Celia and Brody had found her that first day. Finding a moss-free log gleaming in the now afternoon sun, she sat and continued to reminisce.

She thought of the _Hunter's Lodge_ where she was now a crowd favorite. Rumors of her beating her opponent, whose name she had learned was Clara Huntson, a former Imperial Guardswoman, had spread. Ruby had later learned that no one had beaten Clara in the last two years. People didn't believe the rumors at first, even more so, they didn't believe that Clara had actually made a friend.

It wasn't easy at first. Clara was cantankerous and verbally abusive, yet Ruby persisted. Ruby and Clara had become initially, eager student and begrudging teacher respectively, then as they spent time together, friends. The grumpy, grizzled woman was actually a good friend to have. She was resourceful, intelligent and surprisingly loyal. Those detractors that attempted to belittle Ruby for her small stature and pixie-like face saying she had no right to be here, soon had Clara's boot... One can imagine the rest.

From Clara, and her own personal tinkering, Ruby quickly learned that most people had only a basic knowledge of how their guns actually worked. Being able to take apart Clara's firearms had been more than sufficient for her to understand the machinery. She had begun to teach Clara how her own las weaponry worked beyond praying to the machine.

"How do you stop it from overloading when the cooling system overheats?" Ruby had asked one day.

"Oh, I do the usual you know, pray and ask the machine spirit to let me keep shooting." Came the simple reply. Ruby was floored. Sure, weapons were extensions of who you are, but praying to them? It just didn't make sense to her.

As an unexpected bonus to the shootout, Brody had been speaking with the _Hunter's Lodge_ director about having Ruby join at the time. As fate would have it, Brody and the Director had come down to the firing range in time to see Ruby shattering every record set….Ever.

She was employed as a "Hunter" that same day, sent out to hunt the various indigenous creatures that preyed upon humans and chattel alike.

On her sun-bathed log, she smirked at the irony of the title. She hadn't told anyone of where she had come from. As far as anyone was concerned, she was Merith and Brody Brodson's niece from another city. She would have preferred the title of Huntress, but it would do for now.

Being a Hunter had its perks, she now had a means to manufacture her rounds for her rifle, not dust rounds to her dismay…. and she was paid so do what she had always done, hunt monsters. Although these monsters were not soulless Grimm, but merely hungry predators. She didn't like killing them and often wouldn't if they posed no threat to people. She primarily wandered, searching the forests for any sign that her team had somehow made it to this new world with her.

Using her not insignificant mechanical knowledge, she had helped Brody and Merith Brodson fix their various rundown machines, some of which hadn't run in years. Yet under her gentle touch, they had life breathed into them once more. One little truck in particular she had worked diligently on, scrounging for parts and spending her income on repairing, was now her gallant steed which she used. She had even used it go to neighboring cities in hopes of finding her team. She had found no sign.

Recalling her failure to find her team, she threw her arms up and groaned in exasperation. She leaned back and found a conveniently placed boulder, warm from the sun. She reclined with her eyes closed, absorbing the warmth while she continued to muse upon the state of her new life.

Ruby still lived with the Brodsons. They continued to teach her on the do's and don'ts of the Imperium. It was a lengthy list, half of which didn't make sense. When she had heard specifically about the Inquisition, she was disgusted. Sure, most of what Brody and Merith told her was from rumors, but rumors usually had some basis in fact. Brody and Merith spoke of the Inquisition as if it was infallible. Ruby didn't buy it. If she would change one thing, it was this Inquisition and its apparent god-like power.

Still, first things first. Get her life back to normal. Using her income from being a hunter to support herself, she had her own necessities cared for, including having an appropriate wardrobe of her red and black ensemble. She used what extra money she had to pay the Brodsons, who lived a fairly humble life, a little extra in thanks.

Eyes still closed, she thought of the Brodsons. She enjoyed staying with them, Celia and Brody Jr. spent every minute they could with Ruby and she did in kind. She adored the little children and loved them as only a sister could. When she was with them, she actually **did** feel normal. She smiled at the thought of the two children who had found her those seven months ago.

The smile was still on her face moments later, but she was fast asleep.

* * *

She woke to the darkness. It was cold, the rock, which was so warm hours before had betrayed her, chilling her at its touch. She stood from the nook where she had sat and stretched, cracking her neck and fingers to shake out the stiffness. Looking around the clearing, she mentally scolded herself at her lapse in judgement. She pulled her hood back over her head and resumed her trek through the forest.

She had barely stepped into the shadows to leave the clearing before she noticed something was off. Some sixth sense was screaming that she was being watched. She looked all around her, unaware of anything that would be a threat to her when it finally clicked. The forest was ghost-quiet, no screeching of night creatures or rustling of leaves. Just….. silence.

Alarm bells ringing, she extended Crescent Rose and scanned, peering into the darkness. She stood there staring for several minutes, sweat beginning to gather on the handle of her scythe in spite of the chill in the air.

Her vigilance was well rewarded as with the sound of splintering wood, a massive creature soared from the darkness. It crashed into the ground in front of her sending her stumbling back in surprise.

In the moments she had to view the creature in the failing light, she at first thought she had found a Grimm. It was giant, standing higher than even a Beringel did on Remnant, but lacking the massive muscular structure. It had a black belly and white armor plates covering its back and extremities, adding to the illusion, but at this, the similarities to Grimm ended.

The beast had six limbs, two it stood upon, a pair of arms and a massive set of spear-like claws it held overhead menacingly. A large, flat tail extended behind it and in place of a mouth was a mass of twitching tentacles, they moved and twisted as if already tasting her. Yet worst of all, were its eyes. They glowed with yellow malevolence, brimming with hunger and… intelligence….

Ruby didn't like this creature. Not one bit.

Her moment of observation ended and the creature was upon her. With a shriek, its clawed hands reached for her, and she burst into action. Spinning her scythe, she battered the creature's claws upwards, her body followed her scythe's rotation while her cape billowed out with the wind, and slammed the blade into the creature's leg. Yellow ichor spilled forth, steaming in the air.

The creature hissed and brought all four upper limbs to bare, using its 'hands' it grabbed Crescent Rose and reached for Ruby. Grinning, she flicked her finger over the trigger of the yet unannounced rifle, and fired. The kinetic energy released not only accelerated a small metal projectile at hypersonic speeds into the creature, it also launched the thin woman away from her would-be predator. Chitinous plates shattered into the night, spinning lazy arcs as Ruby flew back into the clearing.

Impaling her weapon in the ground, she spun around the fulcrum point and landed facing from where she had come. She looked for the wounded creature and found only ichor and fleshy plates steaming in the moonlight. Her silver eyes flicked back and forth when something flew at her with an audible crack. A fleshy tendril wrapped around her waist, her eyes opened wide and with a small shriek, she was pulled into the darkness.

* * *

 **Ch. 2 and you already have a cliff-hanger? Yes, yes you do... Any guesses at to the beasty? It actually got really annoying to use 'beast,' 'creature' and 'monster' over and over again so... yeah... I hope you liked this chapter. The obligatory introduce the character to the world basics is over!**


	3. The World You Love

**I'm feeling generous today, here is Chapter 3.**

* * *

Ruby flew through the air, the warm, fleshy tendril was wrapped about her waist and Ruby had little doubt what awaited on the other end. Crescent Rose was left behind, having slipped from her grasp in the unexpected flight. Yet she was not unprepared, having a short dagger she carried in a small sheath on her boot. Acting quickly, she reached down and pulled the blade up, slicing the slimy organic rope in twain with one smooth motion.

She crashed to the ground, rolling into a tumble to lighten the blow. She was on her feet in an instant and not a moment too soon as the creature stormed from the shadows, its yellow eyes now filled with anger.

Turning to run, she threw her dagger at the creature as a distraction where it bounced ineffectively off of the thick plates. Eyes wide, she drew upon her Aura, sprinting back to the clearing where her weapon lay. Rose petals left a trail behind her as she lifted the scythe from its resting place. She spun the weapon overhead, slamming the blade into the ground facing the creature and sighted down the scope at the rapidly closing beast.

20 meters.

Ruby aimed for the beast's head….

15 meters.

She held her breath…..

10 meters, the creature leapt once more.

And squeezed the trigger.

Fire blossomed from the muzzle of her weapon, filling the clearing with light and shadow. With an audible crunch, the round entered the creature's eye socket, obliterating the soft organ and cracking the surrounding plates and tissue. The beast jerked, its previously determined trajectory thrown askew as it reflexively raised its limbs to protect what remained of its ruined face, now purely on the defensive.

Ruby twisted her blade around, and fired, launching herself towards it to meet in a deadly pirouette. The wind whipped around her, whistling in her ears as she flew towards the creature with scythe raised. Too late the creature realized that its target was no meek prey, and was now the hunter turned hunted. Blinded by its own fluids leaking from its ruined eye socket, it lashed out with its hands and menacing claw-spears, hissing in denial.

Ruby brought the massive blade around, aiming for the creature's chest. The blade sparked and grinded as it skipped along the ridged chitin. Massive gouges were placed in the armor, yet failed to penetrate. She flew past the creature, scythe still trailing along the monster behind her. The blade skipped once more, sending more sparks to illuminate the night, before bouncing into the shoulder of the creature. With a wet tearing noise, she felt her scythe catch, jerking her arm back slightly before coming free. A ear shattering shriek pierced the air, but ended so suddenly it was as if it was at the flip of a switch.

She landed, immediately ready to turn and fight once more, but all she saw behind her was trees and shadows. She scanned, yet found no sight of the creature once again, as if it disappeared into nothingness. But it left a mark, a dark, lanky clawed arm lay lonely in the moonlight. Yellow sticky ichor covered the ground, trailing off into the forest before disappearing.

Inhaling deeply, she stood tall, planting her scythe in the ground so the blade stood high in the air. The wind picked up again, as if it was aware too, that a danger had passed. "Well, that was a thing." She said to the night air. She was excited at the challenge the creature presented and proud that her skills hadn't diminished. But she had to be honest, she didn't want to face the creature again, it was altogether far too unnatural of a monster. The way it looked at her as food was…. unsettling. She shuddered at the memory of its unnatural eyes watching her.

She wouldn't go after the creature tonight. The darkness would be her enemy against a monster that could seemingly vanish into thin air.

If only she could know how much that decision would haunt her.

 _Two days later_

Clara Huntson and Ruby Rose sat in Clara's small home, a massive black arm lay on the wooden table in front of the two, the clawed hand still stretched as if reaching towards its prey.

"So… What did it come from? There aren't any animals that I'm aware of with such… well formed hands" was Clara's first question as she moved and examined the hand which, from claw tip to 'palm' would easily fit around her entire torso.

"I found it near the Brodsons' home, maybe 2 kilometers? It was like it just popped up out of nowhere!"

"What did the rest of it look like?" was the almost immediate question as her head snapped up to watch Ruby's response.

Ruby blinked, startled at the sudden attention before looking away, unsure if she would be able to keep a straight face while she mimicked the creature. "Oh, uh well, it was really big, obviously since the arm is so huge. It was mostly black, but it had these white armor plates covering large portions of its body. It had two legs, a tail, another one of those arms," she gestured at the arm on the table, "and a set of these weird spear-like claws that it held like this." She pantomimed the way the creature stood, her arms stretched overhead, with her forearms drooping forwards.

Ruby dropped her arms and continued, "It had a weird face too, it had these terrible glowing yellow eyes and instead of a mouth, it had these tentacle things." She held the back of her hands up to her mouth and wiggled her fingers as if they were tentacles.

She happened to look at Clara while she was doing it, fully prepared for the look of annoyance that was so common to see, but was unpleasantly surprised to find another expression entirely.

Terror.

"You mean to tell me you found a Throne-damned lictor and you waited **this long** to tell me!" She all but screamed at Ruby, causing her to jump in surprise. Clara's eyes were wide as she kept glancing at the window as if waiting for something to jump through.

Ruby was so startled by this sudden change from the tough Clara she knew to a nearly panicked woman, that she couldn't think of what to say, "Wha?..."

"What's worse, it could have followed you here!" She yelled as she stood and started running from window to window, shutting each in turn before running to a back room, all the while cursing, "Shit, shit, shit….." A few moments later she burst back into the room carrying several rifles and several grenades before tossing several of the compact explosives over to Ruby.

Ruby juggled the grenades in the air as she struggled to catch them, desperately trying to not drop them. She managed to recover and set the grenades on the table before turning back to watch Clara as she peeked out the window. Ruby was never good with people even on the best of days. She had no idea how to handle the train wreck that Clara was becoming. She decided to just ask. "Clara…. What's going on? You've seen one of these before?" She received nothing in response.

"Um…" She stood and walked over to Clara, placing a hand on her shoulder she tried to turn her around but was startled to find Clara was trembling visibly. "Clara, are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I've… I've seen one of those before. When I was still in the Guard. I have prayed every day since then that I would never have to see one again. The creature you described, haunts my dreams every night," She slowly turned her head from the window to look at Ruby, tears were streaking down her face. "and you brought a piece of one into my home."

"But why are you so afraid of it?" Ruby prodded, Clara's response was to squeeze her eyes shut, still shivering. "You can talk to me, I'm your friend, remember?" Clara nodded, still sitting and trembling. Ruby slid next to her and gently wrapped her arm around her shoulders, something she would have never even considering doing at any other time, Clara would be likely to respond violently. This time, Clara leaned into Ruby, apparently appreciating the comfort. They sat there for several minutes in silence until Clara stopped shaking and pulled away from Ruby, wiping her damp face on her sleeve to dry it of the tears.

"It was a long time ago," she began, her words halting and obviously painful to speak, "back when I was a Guardswoman. I had just left my home, one of the few from my home-town that volunteered to serve. The men were all too big of wussies to volunteer," she joked, but the humor was forced and awkward. "My first deployment was a planet called Kratick, a jungle world where we were sent to combat the remains of a Tyranid hive fleet that had been blown to bits by the Navy not long before."

She continued, "It was easy at first, I never even had to fire my lasgun. We just burned the jungle with flamers and promethium filled artillery shells, shooting the beasts that ran out as the forests burned. Then, something changed, they stopped coming out at us. We thought we got them all until people started disappearing. Sometimes one person, sometimes whole squads at a time." She stopped and clenched her hands in her lap. "It got worse. We started finding Commissars strung up in trees, missing arms or legs. We found officers, their skulls cracked open and their brains… Something ate their brains." She shut her eyes again, a grimace on her face. "Nobody ever really saw what did it all, except for me."

"They came at us one day, a massive swarm of the xenos, they poured over everything we had. My partner.. My partner, Indrick, and I ran for the Valkyries so we could get out. We were so close… when Indrick suddenly fell behind. He shouted for me, screaming for help. I looked back and saw him.." She swallowed heavily, voice shaking as she continued, "I looked back in time to watch him get torn in half, and I'll never forget what did it. It looked just like you described. I still see Indrick's face, pleading for me to help him…"

Ruby took the moment to put a hand on her shoulder again, "You did what you had…"

"Don't you get it!" Clara said, her voice sharp as she jerked away, "I ran! I left my partner behind and ran, never looking back. I left him to die! Out of 5,000 of us that were there in my regiment, twenty of us made it out…." She stopped, silent for a moment before she said in a whisper, "I should have died there with him."

Ruby gasped at her friend's words, "Don't you say that! You don't mean it!" Clara didn't respond. "I'm glad you survived, I would have never met you, isn't that worth something?" She received a shrug in response. Ruby sighed, "Listen Clara, if this is what you think it is, people are going to get hurt unless you can help me. You've fought them before, you can help me do something about it. Please."

Clara, for the first time since she started speaking, met Ruby's silver eyes with her own deep brown ones. She shut her eyes once more before nodding. When she opened her eyes again the familiar look of irritation was back on her face, but Ruby could see the fear still in her coffee colored irises. "Right, we'll need to warn Hearth so they can warn the rest of the cities. I'll go there first. You will need to get the Brodsons and anyone else in the countryside and send them to the city. Our only chance is with the walls and with numbers."

Ruby mock saluted before standing and starting towards the door, "You got it boss!"

She opened the front door to leave when she was stopped. "Ruby," Ruby paused at the door and looked back at Clara, "Thanks for listening."

"Of course, you're my friend."

Clara smiled at her before yelling, "Now get out of here! Time's wasting!"

Ruby nodded and sped out the door, leaving her friend behind and hoping she would be okay.

* * *

Clara Huntson barreled down the familiar road to Hearth, dirt and dust kicking up behind her vehicle. She would occasionally check on the arm of the lictor that held the passenger seat as if expecting it to reanimate and attack her. Although it was in a large sack, it was still unnerving for her. The road was clear, unusually empty of traffic for which she was grateful. She took the time to think and remember the experience she had shared with Ruby, frustrated with herself for showing weakness and even more so for her admittance that she wished she had died. Yet, it was the truth.

As she approached Hearth in the heat of the afternoon sun, she realized something was terribly wrong with the city.

It was burning.

"No." She whispered as she pressed the accelerator to the floor. As she neared she could see winged creatures flying above the city before smoke obscured them. She drove faster and faster, her vehicle's engine screaming under the pressure. As she neared the gate from which she usually entered, she could see a small group of vehicles fleeing towards the gate, a large horde of Tyranids leaping and scuttling after them. There was no doubt that they would catch these vehicles, it was only a matter of time. A plan formed in Clara's mind as a morbid smile grew on her face. She may not be able to save her former comrades, but she could save these souls.

The distance to the gate was closing rapidly as the last of the escaping vehicles poured out of the gate. The rear-most vehicle swerving until it rolled off the road, clawed Tyranids thrown from the out of control vehicle which tumbled end over end before slamming into the interior wall of the city.

The rest of the horde of Tyranids ran towards to the open gate to give chase to the vehicles that had made it out. They were halted by a rapidly moving vehicle which careened through the entry in the opposite direction, crushing Tyranids beneath it and slamming others to the side. Inside the vehicle was Clara, screaming obscenities as the vehicle fish-tailed on the blood and bone before it crashed onto its side, still sliding until it crunched into a wall.

Clara coughed inside the broken vehicle. She tried to move but something restrained her. She felt around until she felt a warm liquid pooling the ground. She followed it until she found a thick piece of metal embedded in her abdomen. She coughed again, now tasting blood, as she looked out the shattered window which faced the gate from which she entered. In the distance she could see the small convoy of vehicles driving in the distance, nothing now following them. She smiled.

It was cut short as a pair of gleaming eyes attached to a menacing visage of teeth and chitin peered into the vehicle. Clara pulled out her side arm and fired it into the creature, it shrieked as the beams scorched its chitin and burst the exposed flesh. She kept firing until the cell ran dry and the creature was long dead.

Then another head appeared….. and another…. and another, until they filled the front windshield with their gaping maws and hungry stares.

Clara reached down to her hip and grabbed a brace of grenades that she had brought, pulling the pins of both with her teeth. "I'm coming home Indrick." She grinned, teeth stained red with her own blood.

The world flashed white, and Clara Huntson was gone.

Ruby bounded from her parked vehicle, running up to the front door of the Brodsons' home before bursting through, "Merith! Brody!" She yelled, running towards the kitchen. Inside she found Celia and Merith, calmly sitting together as Merith taught her young daughter to read. "Merith! Where's Brody?" She said, as Merith looked up in surprise at the urgency in Ruby's tone, "We need to go! Now!"

"Brody is out working in the forest, he took Junior with him. What's going on?" She said, her eye brows knit together in concern.

"RuRu, you look crazy!" Said Celia, using her nickname for Ruby, giggling all the while.

"I need to go find them, there are," She paused and looked at Celia, not wanting to scare the girl, but it couldn't be helped. "There are aliens coming, we need to get to the city as fast as we can."

Merith's face drained of color, "How do you kno.."

"I fought one in the forest, one that Clara Huntson has seen before, but I don't have time to explain everything. Gather what we will need while I go get Brody." Merith nodded as Ruby spoke, already moving. One didn't joke about xenos, Ruby knew that was a definite in this new world. "Which way did they go?"

"I don't know, they just took the truck and I'm guessing followed the trail." Ruby nodded at Merith's words and with a burst of petals, vanished from sight. Already at her vehicle, she forgot in her haste that Merith had never seen her use her Semblance. She would probably have some explaining to do later. She shrugged it off and climbed in her vehicle already driving into the forest where she hoped to find the two Brody's.

Trees whipped past her on either side as she bounced up and down in her seat from the divots and holes in the poorly maintained path. She had been driving for only five minutes before she turned a sharp corner and found what she was looking for.

She really wished she hadn't.

Surrounding what was undoubtedly Brody's truck, were puddles of blood and flesh. Ruby gasped and stumbled from her vehicle, her silver eyes shimmering from the tears that threatened to fall. "Brody!" She screamed, hoping against hope that someone would answer. No one did. She rounded towards the front of the truck and fell to her knees in the dirt. There she found an arm, wrapped around the ring finger was a silver wedding band. Merith's name was inscribed upon its surface.

Ruby wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed. "Brody, no," she whispered. "I'm sorry." This time, something did answer her. A predatory hiss sounded behind her and she looked back to find what was undoubtedly the source of her grief. The one eyed lictor stared at her, and Ruby could see in its glowing yellow eye, _satisfaction._

Screaming in unbridled rage she was already flying towards the lictor before Crescent Rose was fully extended. The lictor began to reach its claws forward before it met the maelstrom that was Ruby. With unrestrained fury, Ruby spun and rotated with and around her weapon, the blade ramming into the murderer of her new family again and again. Yellow ichor flew from the creature, chitin was pierced and splintered while limbs were removed piece by piece.

Ruby paused momentarily, eyes still burning and the creature fell to the ground unimpeded, no longer having the necessary limbs to remain standing. It lay there in the mud created by its own blood saturating the soil and hissed weakly at Ruby. She stood over the creature as it squirmed and placed the blade of her scythe under its head. She fired once and the blade cut through the creature's neck, the head bouncing away until its eye grew dark.

But Ruby felt no satisfaction. Killing the monster didn't bring back Brody or his son. They were gone and there was nothing she could do. If she had only followed into the forest before... She screamed and swung her scythe at a nearby tree, cutting through it entirely. As the tree began its slow and inexorable descent to the earth, she thought of Celia and Merith as she walked back to what remained of Brody. She could still protect them. "I'll protect them Brody, I promise!" She swore, as she stooped and gently removed the ring from Brody's hand, tears falling from her eyes and washing away the grime and blood that covered the ring.

By the time the tree hit the ground, Ruby was already gone.

* * *

 **I know, this story is getting dark quickly... it's intentional.**

 **Fact for those of you less... nerdy than I: Tyranid Lictors are far more intelligent then their brethren... Insectren? Tyranidren? have been known to eliminate Space Marines in combat. Basically, they are no pushovers. They can also camouflage nearly perfectly, hence the disappearing act. They also have one other trait...**


	4. Burned to Ash

**A/N: Can I take moment to gush? Okay I get to Gush. Hard to believe that it hasn't been a month and this already have 1,000+ views and 20+ favs. I never expected that! To those you have have followed, faved or commented, thank you. I have tried to respond to your comments and suggestions as I have been able to. Your comments are as fuel to the flames of creativity.**

 **Feel free in future comments to offer suggestions as to what you would like to see. Also, please comment not only on how you like the story (Those are great) but please let me know if you feel like there could be improvement in some of the following: Grammar, descriptions, character dialogue, action etc.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Bouncing down the road towards the wooden home, Ruby dreaded the moments to come of telling Merith of the death of her loved ones. When she breached the perimeter of the once tranquil forest, she had been surprised to find Merith and Celia, already carrying rucksacks and ready to go. They had an extra three packs set aside for the two Brody's and Ruby. Ruby flinched when she saw the extra packs, knowing that they wouldn't be needed.

She slid her truck to a stop in front of the mother and daughter, jumping from the vehicle the moment the wheels stopped turning. She didn't look at Merith's, avoiding the woman's icy eyes and trying to keep her back to the woman. Ruby started grabbing the extra bags from the ground and throwing them in the bed of the truck before she was halted.

"Where are the boys?" Was Merith's first question, her voice calm yet confused. Ruby stopped what she was doing and stared at the peeling blue paint on her truck.

"Ruby?" Her voice was getting more agitated.

"I…. I found them…" She whispered. She slowly reached into her pocket and gripped the ring she had found tightly, hoping that it would somehow disappear so she wouldn't have to show Merith. She turned slowly to the woman who had only shown her kindness and prepared herself mentally to break her heart. Still staring at the ground, she pulled her arm from her pocket opened her hand, palm up, to display Brody's wedding band. "I'm sorry Merith…. They're…" She chocked on her words, unable to continue. A sharp gasp filled her ears and she was unable to look up and meet Merith's face as she felt the ring gently taken from her hand.

"Mom? Where's Dad and Brody?" The little voice cut through Ruby's wavering defenses, and she dropped her face into her hands. The dire situation they were in was completely forgotten as burning tears leaked from between her fingers.

She felt cold hands grab hers as Merith gently pulled her hands from her face and grasping Ruby's hands in her own. Ruby managed to look up through blurry vision to see Merith, whose own eyes were red and wet. She brokenly inhaled and threw her arms around Merith and began to sob, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" over and over as a mantra against her guilt and grief.

Ruby felt Merith tense up underneath her, but before she could even withdraw, the widowed woman spoke, "Ruby… we need to go. Now!" Merith pulled away from her and Ruby saw the look of dread upon Merith's tear-stained face as she looked over Ruby's shoulder. Turning, she saw what she feared. A lone black and white creature stood at the edge of the forest, hunched over with claws shining in the sunlight. Its long tongue stretched forth as its oblong head twitched from side to side.

Ruby dried her eyes on her dark sleeve, the soft fabric reminding her the home she once had. More importantly, it reminded her that she still had a home here. Her mouth twisted into a frown at the thought of losing it. ' _Not this time'_ She swore. "Merith, I need you to trust me. Stay in the truck, and hold Celia. They won't touch you, I promise!" She pulled Crescent Rose from its home upon her back, and it whirred happily as it prepared to rip and tear. She saw Merith grab Celia and hide in the truck as she had asked. Before the door to the cab shut she added as she turned to the foe, "Be ready to leave if I… If I can't stop them."

If Merith responded, it was lost as the massive xenos stepped forwards, tilted forward towards Ruby and _screamed_.

Ruby flinched as shrill bestial screech assaulted her. She wanted nothing more than to cover her ears at the sound. Merith and Celia screamed behind her from the truck, and Ruby spared a glance at them to see blood dripping from their ears. Shock filled her at the impact the simple noise was having upon her two wards. "Stop it!" She shouted, though it went unheard.

She pulled up the scope of her weapon to her eye, aiming for the screaming beast. The weapon kicked against her lithe form as she fired. The round entered the gaping maw of the creature silencing it instantly. The head flew back under the impact and it fell with a metallic clang as the claws bounced off its own chitin.

Ruby smiled bitterly as she watched it fall, "Chew on that!" Quickly her humor faded as from beyond the now silent corpse, more black and white forms poured from the forest. Their white teeth contrasting sharply with their blackened carapace as saliva dripped from their mouths. She stood alone, a one-woman wall against a slathering tide of chitin and teeth.

Inhaling deeply and closing her eyes, she guided Crescent Rose behind her, the blade caressing the ground gently as she felt the world around her. She could smell the pollen of the flowers planted in the garden and hear the wind as it blew the familiar scent towards her. She could feel the ground beneath her feet rumbling under the stampede of clawed feet. Her brow furrowed at the unfamiliar noise that didn't belong, that needed to leave. This was her home, and she would not let them have it!

She exhaled and opened her eyes. Silver irises were clear of grief and sorrow, all that remained was the fire of determination. Firing her weapon, she careened towards the writhing mass before diving, boots first, into a sea of monsters. They shrieked in excitement as they welcomed her with opened arms, claws extended and mouths agape in a twisted mockery of a grin.

The xenos never stood a chance.

* * *

Cade and his squad stood in a massive gargantuan hangar bay, filled with the voices of waiting guardsmen and praying tech-priests, watching the silent battle raging around them in space. "You know," Said Grandy, "I have always hated being on these ships. If we die, it's not even our fault, we have no say in the matter." Her words were nearly drowned out as yet another flight of Valkyries swooped into hangar with engines aflame.

Lovelock nodded in agreement from where he leaned against the bulkhead as the ships landed, "You have to admit though, it's pretty to watch."

"Pussy." Said Grandy, pushing Lovelock gently on the shoulder. Cade sighed as the two devolved into an argument. Sadly, he agreed with Grandy. But at least there were several meters of adamantium and plasteel in between them, vacuum, and the battle that raged thousands of kilometers away.

Through some Emperor guided stroke of luck, the Warp had plopped them down right in the middle of the invasion, there was still time to save the world. The Battle-fleet had arrived to the beleaguered world of Teitam only hours before and the battle for space above the world was quick and violent, but still ongoing.

They viewed the distant explosions as the Navy fought valiantly to protect the _Distant Hand_ and its sister ship _Valiant Hearts_ from the Tyranid swarms. Blue suns were born and winked away as some Imperial weapon detonated. Their view was blocked momentarily as a small Tyranid vessel flew past the docking port. Beams of sapphire energy pierced it as it was passing and acidic blood spurted from the creature, splashing on the shields of the port. It sizzled and sputtered, the one portion of the battle that was audible in the vacuum of space. An Imperial Interceptor swerved around the now lifeless Tyranid, banks of lascannons still burning orange in the void.

Trunks came up next to him, his helmet was askew and dark bags were underneath his eyes as he looked at the sizzling blood nervously. "Not sleeping well Trunks?"

"No sir, this will be my first time actually **seeing** an alien." Trunks paused to rub his eyes, "I didn't sleep a wink last night." He helmet tumbled from his head as he ministrated to his eyes. It clattered to the floor and the rough material bumped against Cade's boot. Cade bent and picked up the fallen flak helmet, as he turned it over he found a picture held to the top of the inside of the helmet. It was of three individuals, one was Trunks, his portly face easily recognizable with a happy grin plastered on it. The other two were unknowns, but they had the same portly features as Trunks. He turned the helmet up to Trunks so the picture showed, the Trooper smiled, "My parents, they're pretty proud of me."

"Well, there is a lot of you to be proud of." Cade said as Trunks took the helmet from him and reset it on his head.

"Is that a fat joke Sir?"

"Possibly." His grin only grew wider as Trunks scowled at him. "But you're a good trooper Trunks, you'll be fine." The scowl diminished somewhat from Trunks face as he continued, before turning thoughtful once again.

"You scared Sarge? Of what's down there?"

Cade blinked in surprise at the question. He didn't answer immediately as he adjusted his immaculate uniform, smoothing out invisible wrinkles. "Do you want the Sergeant answer or the Cade answer?" Looking at Trunks he saw his mouth pulled to the side in a look of 'You're not dodging the question this time.' "Fine," said Cade, "I'm terrified. I've been on fifteen planets in twelve different sub-sectors." He chuckled darkly at Trunks' surprise at the number, "Yeah, you could say that I've seen some shit. But I'm still here, I'm still breathing, and I'm still fighting and I'll keep doing so until the bitter end. The Emperor protects Trunks, He kept an eye on me after all." He continued with a crooked smile, "I'm sure he'll keep an eye on you." He glanced over at Trunks who looked thoughtful as he stared at the floor past Cade.

Trunks looked up and stood a little taller as he finished, "Thanks Sarge…" He smiled again before looking at Cade conspiratorially, "Is that why you never wear your flak armor?"

"Oh, not you too!" He laughed at the question as he jokingly answered, "Grandy already gives me crap that she has to wear it and I don't! I'm a sniper and flak armor is just too noisy."

"I thought we were required to wear it."

"Be a sniper Trunks, and you'll be free." Cade clapped him on the shoulder before adding under his breath, " _Not that it helps anyway,"_

"What was that Sarge?"

"Hmm? Oh noth.." He was spared from his explanation as a curse pulled him from the conversation. He turned his head to see Grandy putting Lovelock in a headlock. The poor male trooper's face was turning red as he struggled to get her arm from around his neck. Trying not to laugh at the small display of disorder, he put on his best 'stop acting like children' voice, "Hey," he said to Grandy and Lovelock, "I enjoy this lover's quarrel as much as the next guy, but until you two can get a room, get ready to board."

Grandy let go after giving Lovelock one more light punch on top of his head. "Sorry sir!" Said Lovelock breathlessly as he put as much distance between him and the abusive trooper. Grandy merely grumbled and mockingly saluted Cade.

A green light flashed in the hangar as a voice came over the loudspeaker, drowning out the noise of the ship engines and flight crews that milled about, " _All crews, prepare to drop in t-minus 5 minutes. Emperor be with you all."_ Those same flight crews jump into action, the hangar a sudden flurry of motion as men and women jumped into the cockpits of their vessels and fuel lines were disengaged from the ships.

Cade's squad stood next to one such vessel, a Valkyrie. Colonel Drake, who commanded the Regiment, had decided that a quick drop in Valkyries would be safer than large troop ships. They were to secure a safe zone so they could bring in the tanks and artillery if the battle in space was won. The **if** wasn't reassuring. At this juncture, Cade had an unsettling feeling that they were simply bullet sponges. Still, Valkyries were well armored and armed. Jutting from the nose of the craft were a brace multi-las barrels. Pods of small rockets hung from each wing of the craft which were of some comfort.

Speaking loudly over the noise of the hangar, he addressed his squad, "Listen everyone, I want you all to stick together when we land. I don't know what to expect down there, but if we stick together, we have a better chance of survival. Understand?" A chorus of 'Aye sir' and 'Yes Sarge,' met him. "Good, let's rock," He slapped in a power cell into his longlas as punctuation to his sentence.

"Sarge," Came Lovelock's voice, "that was easily the cheesiest thing I've ever seen."

Cade grinned as he pulled open the sliding door into the Valkyrie's troop compartment, "I have my moments." Before leading his squad into the Valkyrie, the hum of the engines more akin to a roar in the confines of the troop compartment.

Buckling in, Grandy and Cade sat near the starboard door, while Bearings and Lovelock took the opposite side. Grandy pointed up above them, maniacal grin upon her face, "Dibs," She said simply. Looking where she was pointing, Cade saw a massive Heavy Bolter on a hydraulic limb, ready to drop and fire when the doors opened. The bulky belt-fed weapon was a more than welcome sight. The .998 calibre mass-reactive shells were a Tyranids worst enemy, easily able to punch through their armor and detonate amongst the squishy organs. Cade shook his head and gave a thumb-up to the bloodthirsty trooper.

They remained in silence for the remainder of the wait, the pre-drop jitters settling in. They performed their various rituals. Trunks was praying while Grandy was sharpening her knife. The gentle _shick_ of the blade along the whetstone was surprisingly relaxing. Lovelock and Bearing were playing… Rock-paper-scissors?... Cade shrugged and went back to his own ritual, aimlessly flipping the cap on and off of his longlas scope.

" _Prepare to drop in 3…2…1…"_

With sudden acceleration, the Valkyrie flew from the hangar before rotating and diving straight towards the planet. A strange mix of weightlessness and inertia held those within the small vessel as they barreled towards the earth. In the compartment of the Valkyrie, they were left in the dark, no windows were there to provide them with a view of their dive to the planet. They could only pray they would make it as the ship shook and bucked them in their restraints as they entered the outer atmosphere.

Thankfully for all aboard it was over quickly as they finished their entry and entered more stable elevations. Cade looked as his squad, they all were looking okay except for Grandy who was looking rather green. "Don't you go puking in here Grandy, that's a side of you I don't want to see!" He yelled over to the sickly looking trooper. She covered her mouth and flipped him off in response, before she gave in and pulled open the side door of the Valkyrie. She leaned her head out, carpet bombing the ground far below with the contents of her stomach.

Cade had a slight moment of wondering what it would be to fall from this height before he spotted something in the distance. It looked like the sun was glinting off of something metal. Pulling his longlas scope up to his eye, he saw a lone building, surrounded by hordes of Tyranids. He saw a flash of red and the glint of metal once more before it was gone again. Dropping his longlas he removed his restraints and leapt for the vox near Grandy. Yelling through the vox to the pilots, he could only hope they were in a listening mood, "Hey, I think we have got people down there, head…." He realized that he had no idea which direction they were facing, "Head right!"

"We are heading to the drop-zone, that's our orders!"

"Screw orders! There's people over there!" He yelled back in irritation.

It was silent on the other end, only crackling of static before, "Fine, we'll do a quick flyover." The ship responded with the words as it turned towards the building in the distance. As they drew closer he was able to make out more with his rifle scope. There **was** someone down there! And they were putting up a hell of a fight. Tyranid corpses littered the ground in piles. He looked so see where the soldiers were but saw only one person. A lone figure, swinging a massive scythe as they battled an endless tide of Tyranids.

Cade was so shocked at the display of martial prowess that he paused, before he saw one monster creeping up behind the Red Warrior. Bringing his longlas up again, he fired from the rapidly moving Valkyrie, his aim was slightly off and the beam hit the creature in the arm, slicing through the offending limb which plopped into the bloody mud. The lone figure turned and with a single swipe, cleaved the Tyranid in two.

He finally had a decent look at the person. Again, he was surprised, it was a young woman dressed in a red and black ensemble, trailing a crimson cape. She fought with incredible skill, dancing around another Tyranid Warrior before her massive scythe spun in a vortex of red and the Tyranid was suddenly much thinner, all four arms littering the ground around it. As the Tyranid fell, he was able to see a small cyan truck. Within was a little girl and another blonde woman, both of which held tightly to the other.

The red caped woman looked up at the sound of engines and began jumping up and down, waving her arms. She stopped as another creature leapt for her, she quickly dispatched it with a blast from the end of her weapon. She ran up and over the collapsing creature, leaping from the corpse and elegantly cleaving another two Tyranids before gravity took a hold of her. Landing, she speared the blade into yet another Tyranid warrior. The blade pierced through, chitin spraying the air behind it.

From the side came another Tyranid, a massive beast that bowled the thin woman over, crushing her into the side of the truck. Cade winced as he viewed the impact. If she wasn't already dead from the impact, then her time was quickly running out. "Pilot! Get us down there now!"

* * *

When Ruby saw the Bullhead-type aircraft flying overhead, she cheered in relief. Although she dreaded to admit it, she was slowly losing ground. She had been driven back, under sheer weight of numbers, further and further to the truck. Her Aura was nearly spent. Some of the small Tyranids spat, or fired, acid or small beetles that she had so far managed to avoid while claws would bounce and clatter with Crescent Rose. But too many blows had gotten through past her guard, colliding with her Aura and draining her strength. She needed to end this, but had seen no way to do so until the aircraft had arrived.

A burst of strength surged within her at the newfound hope as she stabbed Crescent Rose through a large Tyranid that reared up before her. The light left the beast's eyes, but as she was pulling the blade free, she was slammed in the side by another massive creature. It barreled forward with her in tow and slammed her into the side of the truck. The truck lifted up onto two wheels from the impetus of the impact. Ruby grunted in pain under the impact as her Aura crackled, red lightning enveloped her as it fell.

Pinned and growling through gritted teeth, she dropped Crescent Rose which was now useless in the close quarters, and grabbed her boot-knife. The large Tyranid lunged forward with maw agape to end her life. Ruby obliged by throwing her arm into the razor filled mouth with her dagger leading the way, all the while screaming back at the creature in denial. The blade pierced the soft tissue within, continuing on into the cranium above. The Tyranid died instantly. As Ruby began to pull her arm free the great beast fell, its razor-sharp teeth gouged into her forearm, tearing large gashes into the soft flesh. She cried out in pain as blood began to run in rivulets freely down her arm, dripping from her elbow as she cradled it to her chest.

Yet the Tyranids did not care for her weakness. They cared only to feed and her blood seemed a delicious appetizer. The smell whipped the horde into higher blood-lust as they poured over the piles Ruby had made of their dead brethren.

But Ruby was no longer alone.

The aircraft she had placed her hopes in swooped down, massive barrels that protruded from the nose of the ship burst into life. With a rapid fire ' _crack crack crack'_ red lasers spewed forth, cutting a linear swath in the never-ending tide. Sweeping back and forth, it pushed back the swarm. The Tyranids began to retaliate with streams of acid which sputtered and steamed ineffectively against the thick metal armor. The Valkyrie responded further as rocket pods whistled and flamed. Rapid detonations made a mockery of the remaining Tyranids. Explosions shook the earth around Ruby as Tyranids, both whole and in pieces, showered down.

The endless tide was for the moment pushed back, and the aircraft landed. Ruby looked on with joy at the escape which she had nearly lost faith in. The aircraft's sides opened and three individuals dropped from the vehicle while another two manned massive belt fed guns that protruded from the doors. A tall black-haired man wielding a scoped rifle began waving his arm frantically at her, beckoning them to run. He was shouting at her, but his words were lost over the sound of the engines and zapping las weapons of the vehicle, but she understood what he meant, 'Run like hell!'

She grabbed Crescent Rose with her right arm, her left bleeding and weak, and tucked the scythe away, its presence for the moment unneeded. She ran around the truck and pulled open the door to Merith and Celia who, to Ruby's endless joy, were unharmed. Merith's eyes were shut tight as she held her daughter close, pressing her head against her shoulder where Celia was sobbing in fear. "Merith! Let's go, come on!" Merith opened her eyes to see Ruby urging her to come out. She stared for a moment in surprise at Ruby, who was covered in blood, both alien and her own. Behind her was a mighty aircraft, a saving angel gifted by the Emperor himself.

The screaming of aliens, which had been blissfully absent for a few short moments, returned with vigor. Through the flames caused by the rockets dove ever more blackened Tyranids. Without hesitation, Merith tossed Celia to Ruby who hoisted the girl in her arms, ignoring the pain that screamed from her mangled limb. Merith grabbed the bags she had packed and tumbled from the vehicle. She recovered quickly and both women ran for the aircraft and the safety it provided. The Imperial Guardsmen knelt around the aircraft, models of discipline, firing over the fleeing women's heads. A grizzled woman manning the large calibre weapon cackling devilishly as the barrel of her weapon began to glow red.

They were so close, only ten meters away. Merith was just ahead of Ruby, who was exhausted and carrying a child in her arms. Ruby only gritted her teeth and pushed herself harder. Her lungs burned as she ran and her grip on Celia was slippery with ruby-red blood. She looked forward, focusing on the aircraft when she noticed the tall dark-haired man pointing at her and shouting. She heard a small scream in her ear as Celia slipped from her arms.

Time seemed to slow as she stopped and turned around to see the young girl, who she loved and adored, flying through the air, a fleshy tendril wrapped about her arm. The young girl was screaming for Ruby, but Ruby was deaf as her heart screamed at her to do something, but her mind she knew there was nothing she could do. Celia flew over the heads of the smaller Tyranids which leapt at her, but she was still too far overhead for them to catch. No, the real danger was at the other end. Following the tendril with her eyes, she saw what awaited…. Lictor. As the girl began to fall towards the outstretched claws of the lictor, a beam of crimson seared past Ruby's ear.

And pierced Celia through the heart.

The young girl died instantly and the terror fled from her face. As her small body tumbled from view into the dark mass, Ruby felt a piece of her die as well. Numb, she felt a pull on her arm, spinning her around was a pudgy soldier who began tugging her towards the vessel but she refused to move other than to turn away from what she had seen. As she turned, she saw the tall man lowering his longlas, his mouth set in a grim line. Merith stood with her hands over her mouth from within the aircraft, fate having given her an unobstructed view of the death of her final child.

Ruby was bodily hoisted over the shoulder of the heavy soldier who had grabbed her, who ran and tossed her unceremoniously into the awaiting ship. She continued to lay where she had landed, blood pooling from her arm as the soldiers climbed aboard. The two door guns were still spouting fire as the aircraft began to lift off, away from the screaming, chittering horde which bayed for blood.

As they lifted away to safety, the door gunners finally relented the never-ending stream of adamantine tipped bolts. Silence fell in the compartment as the screaming of Tyranids and the roar of engines was left outside.

The tall man stooped next to Ruby, grabbing her gently as he began to pull her upright. She allowed herself to be lifted without resistance. He began to lead her to a seat when something within her snapped. She jerked away from the man who had killed her little Celia and began flailing her arms at him, punching and hitting him over and over. Her arm throbbed at the abuse, but she didn't care, grateful for the physical pain to distract her. She sobbed unashamedly, heedlessly swinging at the man as blood sprayed from her arm over the interior of the ship and across the man's uniform.

Merith came up from behind and grabbed her uninjured arm, "Ruby, it's not…"

Ruby wasn't hearing any of it as she pulled her arm away from Merith and screamed at the man, "You monster!" in between her punches.

She was too blinded by tears and grief to see, but the man flinched at her words. What he did next was entirely unexpected. Instead of pulling away, or yelling at her, he grabbed her in the restraining equivalent of a hug. Unable to grab her damaged and blood-slick arm, he rather wrapped his arms about her shoulders, pinning her arms to her side tightly. She tried in vain to continue to assault him, make him pay for what he did but found herself unable to move. Trapped, she resigned herself to whimpering softly into his coarse shirt. They stood there for a few minutes before he asked, "Are you calm?" Ruby nodded and he let go, stepping back from her. "I'm sorry..." His voice was filled with sincerity but Ruby's only response was to sniff and wipe her eyes.

Merith came up again and gently grabbed Ruby, pulling her away from the man and towards a seat. "Come here dear, you're bleeding. Let me help." Ruby didn't respond, but allowed herself to be pulled to the corner, where she sat and stared at the floor, dripping blood and tears in equal measure.

* * *

 ***Achievement unlocked: Do Not Cry While Writing This Chapter***

 **Celia is based on my niece. I just killed her...**


	5. Bloody Tears

**A/N: Hi again! It has been longer than I had hoped. Serious (insert multiple excuses here) has happened, draining my desired time... As such, I have not answered some of your excellent comments, I will answer a few of them after the cahpter... yes... We will leave that typo as is... cahpter.**

 **Also, sorry for grammar issues, I didn't spend as much time proof-reading as some of the others, again... time constraints. I'll get to it eventually.**

* * *

Ruby absentmindedly pulled at the red-tinted bandage upon her arm, her eyes were focused upon a shallow pool of crimson at her feet. The blood danced and swayed with the motions of the vessel they were in, defying nature's call for it to coagulate and still. Merith had done what she could for Ruby's arm and one of the Troopers, Trunks his name was, had given them a small medical kit with hemostatic agents and anti-bacterials. Merith knew enough to take care of the rest, stopping the bleeding and wrapping the arm in clean white bandages, but Ruby's limb would still need better attention.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Merith said softly to Ruby, gently pulling Ruby's hand away from the bandage to stop her from pulling at it.

Ruby didn't answer at first, she had stopped crying some time before, but it didn't mean she didn't still hurt. She took a shuddering breath and spoke, "When I was a little girl, I had always dreamed of being a hero. Fighting monsters and saving people just like they do in the stories, you know?" Her silver eyes followed the now congealing blood as it drifted once more. "But when it came down to it, I couldn't even save your family." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "How can you ever forgive me?"

Merith reached around, pulling her close, she guided Ruby's head to her own shoulder, placing her head so her cheek rested against the crown of Ruby's head. "I never told you much about Lucy did I?" Ruby shook head and Merith continued speaking, "She was the light of my life. Always optimistic, exploring the forest and learning everything she could."

Merith smiled wistfully, "I used to get so mad at her for wandering off alone, but she was always so excited to tell me about the adventures she would have, I could never stay angry…" She paused, her lowering her voice so even Ruby struggled to hear her, "She would be your age about now." She began running her fingers through Ruby's short hair, both women finding comfort in the maternal action.

Ruby listened intently, soothed by Merith's presence and soft voice. "What happened?"

"She disappeared four years ago, we had no idea what happened to her. We searched and searched. Even when we knew she was never coming back, we never gave up hope that she was somehow still alive." She stopped playing with Ruby's hair and clenched her fist, pain and parental passion splicing into her words, "You know what the worst part of it all was? Not knowing what **did** happen. We don't know if she died or if she was kidnapped or simply left… I will never know."

She raised her left hand up, showing the ring that once adorned her Husband's finger. "This hurts more than you can imagine. I have lost most of my family in one day. But I know what happened. I can rest knowing that they are with the Emperor, waiting for me to join them."

" _Most_ of your family?" Ruby asked, pulling away from Merith to look at her, fresh tears were running down Merith's face.

"I still have you, don't I?" Merith's tone was matter-of-fact, and for the first time that day, Ruby truly smiled.

Ruby leaned back, head clunking against the bulkhead, "Ow!" She rubbed the back of her head and turned to glare at the metal wall which had the audacity to harm her. Merith chuckled slightly at the sight and, in spite of everything, Ruby began to laugh with her. The innocence of the simple act such a paradox in the emotion of the moment that they couldn't help but find humor in it. The two laughed until their lungs burned, but neither wished to stop nor cared about the looks they were getting from the others in the compartment. The laughter burned away the grief and pain that filled the air.

As they slowly regained control of themselves, Ruby took a shuddering breath of recovery, "Thank you Merith. I feel like this is backwards, I should be comforting you, not the other way around."

Merith's smile evaporated as she opened her mouth to say something in return. Before she could speak, the tall black-haired man came into view. Both women turned towards him and Ruby saw the state of his uniform. Large splotches of red stained the once wholly green shirt.

"Oh, uh… Hi." She said ducking her head, not wanting to look at him, embarrassed at the way she had acted. "I'm uh, sorry about the whole um… hitting… thing." She had to consciously stop herself from hiding her face with her hands.

"Don't worry about it, red was always my favorite color anyway. I think it makes me look rather dashing, don't you think Skirts?" She looked up at him to see him looking at her with a smirk upon his face. Dark hair, tan skin and violet eyes a contrast to her own pale skin and silver irises. Yet as she looked at him, the memory of Celia's face as she fell burned to the forefront of her mind, marring any opinion she tried to form.

Shaking her head to clear it of the dark thoughts, she focused on what he had said. "Skirts?"

The smirk shifted to a more sincere, crooked smile before he continued, ignoring her question entirely, "How's your arm?"

Huffing slightly in irritation at the dodging of her question, she stretched the mentioned limb and winced at the pain. Reflexively she brought it back to her chest and cradled it close, "I've had worse I guess."

"I bet, you were unbelievable down there. You would give Space Marines a run for their money." His voice had a light-hearted tone to it, but sincerity laced the words. Ruby knew what Space Marines were from the stories Brody and Merith would tell. At the compliment her lips turned traitor on her, forming into a smile in spite of commands otherwise.

"I'm Cade, by the way." He reached his arm out and she gently reached back out and returned the shake, his hand was easily half-again as large as hers, calloused and rough. But his grip was gentle.

"Ruby." She replied in kind, breaking the grip and returning her functional hand to its current favorite place, picking at her bandages.

He pulled his hand away in kind and tucked it in his pocket, "A pleasure to meet you Ruby, next time we meet though, don't invite the Tyranids." He grimaced, nose crinkling in pseudo-disgust, "Terrible guests." Ruby flinched before narrowing her eyes and glaring at him. "Sorry, too soon." He said, rubbing his arm as he backpedaled from the poorly timed humor. He cleared his throat awkwardly before looking over to Merith again stretching his hand out in greeting, "And you ma'am?"

Merith stared at his proffered hand but made no effort to grab it, "Merith." Was all she said, her voice terse and hostile.

His hand slowly returned to his side and his smile settled into a grim line, all humor retreating from his face. "That little girl, what was her name?" His gaze didn't waver from Merith in the slightest, sincerely interested in the answer. In a rare moment of social understanding, Ruby knew that she shouldn't intervene, and rather let Merith answer as she would.

Merith didn't meet his gaze, for several moments she stared vaguely at his shirt and the blood that stained it. "Celia," she whispered, "She was my little girl." Ruby, gently reached her free hand over and gave the grieving mother's hand a gentle squeeze. No motion escaped from the blonde widow to acknowledge Ruby's attempt at comfort. Her brow was knitted together in painful thought as she continued haltingly. "I… I thank you for sparing her, but I will never be able to forgive you." The words that came next were damning, "You will always be the one that killed my daughter."

Ruby winced at the harsh words that came from the normally stoic woman. She looked up to Cade to see his response. What she saw altered her perceptions of him entirely for, for the briefest of moments, unfiltered pain crossed his face before just as quickly disappearing. Ruby didn't want to believe it, she wanted to blame him for what happened and she wanted to hate him. But at the sight of his remorse, her anger cooled, and to her surprise, she had empathy for him. Ruby may have lost Celia, but in the end, she didn't have to pull the trigger.

This man did.

Seeing that her future-timed adoptive mother was on the verge of losing her composure, she thought it best to leave her alone for a time. The small ship only provided marginal privacy, intended to only carry twelve men, but it was all that was to be had. She gave Merith's hand one more squeeze and stood.

Only now did she realized how much blood she must have lost. Her vision swam and she stumbled slightly before catching herself on the bulkhead. "Woah, is this what it's like being drunk?" She said, leaning heavily on the bulkhead, her eyes shut as she tried to make the room stop spinning.

"Well, you're also on a moving ship, which doesn't help," came Cade's voice, a sarcastic tune playing in his tone once again, denying the pain that had crossed his features only moments before.

"Oh. Right." Said Ruby as she reached her arm out, flailing for someone to grab onto. "Well, are you just going to laugh at me, or help me walk?" She was obliged as she felt a rough hand gently grab her arm. Opening her eyes, she saw Cade standing close enough to her. He was quite tall, so she merely latched onto his arm and started walking towards the corner where his team was, all the while trying to keep from vomiting as the world spun, "I want to thank all of your team for saving us."

"Squad."

Ruby snorted, regretting the action immediately as her head felt unpleasantly light, "Squad, team, crew, whatever you call it." Thankfully, the relatively compact troop compartment meant a short walk and her mobile torture was quickly ended. She was led over to the four other guardsmen who occupied this half of the ship and was gently set down near another man whom she hadn't met. Cade, with almost gentlemanly care, only let her go when he was sure she was fully settled and took the space next to her. Looking at those she was seated by, she sighed internally as she realized it was like when she started at Beacon all over again.

Those she was seated by seemed normal enough, they would blend in at any city on Remnant, violet eyes only adding to the familiarity. But their eye color was the only thing that seemed inviting. She stole a glance at Cade, hoping that he would somehow spare her by taking over introductions. She was to be disappointed as he merely sat with a grin that spoke volumes of the pleasure he was taking at her discomfort. Silently cursing the social executioner that was Cade, she turned again to the others near her. They stared at her curiously or in the case of the only guardswoman, with hostility.

She figured she should start somewhere, pulling from her social memory banks she came up with the most profound intro she could. "Um… Hi…" If they weren't in an aircraft with engines whining as they propelled the occupants at over 750 Kilometers per hour, Ruby was certain that the simultaneous blinks from the five troopers would have been audible. "I'm uh… Ruby!" At the continued stares, she muttered to herself, "So, it's gonna be one of those conversations…"

Cade saw fit at this point to spare Ruby from further struggles as he stepped in, gently bumping Ruby with his shoulder. "You're really good at making friends, aren't you Skirts?" Sarcasm practically oozed off of the words he spoke before he began pointing at the troopers around her, starting across from her and ending with the man on the opposite side of Ruby. "So, this is Trunks," A friendly wave came from the trooper, "Sam Grandy," A creepy glare, "Barry Bearings" A far too formal seated bow that even Weiss would be proud of, "and Jorge Lovelock." The man next to her grunted as his name was spoken.

Cade continued, "Beyond that, were Cadians of the Imperial Guard, 744th Cadian Shock Troop Regiment, Emperor's Holy Hammer, yadda yadda yadda." He waved his hand around vaguely as he desecrated some mental script he was reading. He finished, slouching in his crash seat and putting his hands behind his head.

"Nice to meet you all!" Ruby said cheerily, happy that the basics were taken care of. "I wanted to thank you all for saving us. If you hadn't shown up when you did…" She didn't need to finish the sentence.

Lovelock, the one sitting next to her, spoke up with a strange accent that sounded far too similar to Velvet on Remnant. "It was our pleasure," Grandy scoffed across from him, he ignored her and continued, "We didn't think we would find anyone. The little buggers had already gone through every major city."

Grandy cut in, again. "Oh, and how would you know that?"

"Cause I actually talk to people without threatening to break their legs, unlike some of us around here _Grandy_ " rebutted Lovelock, without missing a beat. "Amazing what those Navy boys know when you just talk to them." Grandy growled and pulled her helmet over her eyes.

Lovelock sighed, "Don't mind her, she's…"

"Special." Cut in Cade.

As they spoke, the Valkyrie banked hard, Ruby slid into Lovelock next to her from the sideways momentum. "Gah! Sorry!" She muttered as she pulled herself back to her seat. "So… Where are we going anyway?"

"We are supposed to be heading to our original LZ," Cade muttered, "I thought we would be there by now. Let me ask the pilots." He stood and grabbed a vox, pulling a headset over his ears and began speaking quietly with the pilots.

Still looking at Cade's back as he spoke on the vox, Ruby had a question that required answering. "Are nicknames just a thing he does? I mean... Skirts?... Really?" She asked the guardsmen still seated.

Trunks, who was across from her, sighed with dejection, "Yeah… It is. My real name is Tyberus, but nobody ever calls me that. Cade called me Trunks one day and well… It stuck."

Lovelock jumped in, "Well, it is fitting, right? You're built like a bleedin' tree trunk!" He spoke without maliciousness as he turned to Ruby, "Besides, who fights in a skirt?"

Ruby gasped, "Hey! I'll have you know it's a _combat skirt!"_

"Uh huh, sure," Said Lovelock, bumping Ruby good naturedly with his elbow which was not far from being level with her shoulder.

Bearings spoke up with a stiff and flat tone, "I would like to remind you all, that she single-handedly fought off a Tyranid horde for who knows how long. I wouldn't mock the girl." His looked rather bored at the conversation, yet his eyes kept flicking over to Ruby when he thought she wasn't looking. Ruby wasn't sure if she should be creeped out or not.

"It's okay, I know you're just joking. I think… Right?" She looked dubiously at Lovelock as she finished the sentence, but was only met with a suspicious grin and a shrug.

She was jostled as Cade came and literally collapsed into his chair, bumping into her slightly in the narrow seats. His face was grim, his elbows rested on his knees and his hands were clenched together. "We're leaving." He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him. Even Merith, who was struggling to compose herself in the far corner turned to face him.

"What?!"

Lovelock looked over Ruby's head at the Sergeant, "What about the LZ?"

"Gone." He said quietly, looking down at his clenched fists. He looked over at Ruby, who could see in his eyes incredible exhaustion, "You two are quite possibly the only ones who will make off the planet. Along with us…" He glanced around at his small squad, "The last of the 744th Cadian Shock Troop Regiment."

* * *

The mood was appropriately somber as Ruby felt the Valkyrie gently touch down. No one seemed willing to speak after Cade's announcement. Nothing more was needed to be said, but Ruby still wished someone would say something. She found in the silence that her thoughts were being drawn back to her desperate battle near the woods, to the mayhem and carnage she fought through… The loss. But she didn't know what to say.

As the engines of the Valkyrie whined to a halt Grandy pulled open the side door and jumped out, the rest of the guardsmen quietly following suit. Ruby tried to stand, but thought better of it as bile rose in her throat. Collapsing back into her seat she noticed one guardsman had some back into the ship and now stood near her with a hand extended. "Need help?" Cade's voice reached her. Gratefully, she placed her thin hand in his and he pulled her upright, letting her lean on him as a support.

"Wait." She said to Cade, stopping him as he began to help her out of the Valkyrie. Turning, she called to the only remaining occupant of the vessel, "Merith!" The woman looked up and stared blankly. Ruby winced, realizing that leaving her alone to brood may not have been the best idea. Nonetheless, the woman slowly stood and, as if carrying a heavy weight, began to follow them. "Are you okay?" Ruby asked, receiving a shallow nod in return but nothing else as a response.

"I'm taking Ruby to the Medicae Wing, you should go with her," Cade said with surprising tact for the normally sarcastic soldier. Again, a nod in return.

As they extricated themselves from the Valkyrie, Ruby growled at Cade, "I don't need to go to... the…Doctor…" her words trailed into nothing as she took in the hangar the aircraft had landed in. They were in a massive 'room' with ceilings stretching dozens of meters overhead. Aircraft and men scuttled about what could only be a hangar. Dominating one of the massive walls was what appeared to be a blue window. Only, as she looked another vessel flew _through_ and proceeded to land. On other side of what could only be a force field was a deep blackness, twinkling with distant stars. "Are we in space?" Ruby asked, her jaw and shoulders dropping at the sight.

"Uh…. Yes?" Cade began tentively,

"That's so awesome!" Ruby cried out, punching Cade in the side with her good arm in her excitement.

"You are quite possibly the most emotionally bipolar person I have ever met." Cade said, rubbing his abused ribs.

A cheery "Thank you!" What all he received in response as she continued to stare out into space, grin plastered on her narrow face. Shaking his head in amusement at the optimistic woman, he began leading her away, her eyes never leaving the distant view port until they left the bay.

They were almost to the Medicae Wing when it became apparent just how serious Ruby's blood loss was. At this point, she found she didn't have the strength to continue, her legs threatening to give out on her. Her normally pale face was practically white as she leaned more and more heavily upon Cade. "Okay, maybe… you were right… about…. the Doctor…" She said between deep breaths. "Maybe…"

Cade cursed, "I should have thought of this. You lost a lot of blood." Ruby looked at his blood-stained shirt and had to agree.

As Ruby stumbled once more, Cade took things into his own hands, reaching down he picked her up 'bridal-style' as she yelped in surprise. She looked up at him, shock on her face at the undignified action before laughing uncomfortably. "This has been a strange day."

Cade smirked as he began carrying her to the Medicae Wing, "You tell anyone about this, I'll break your other arm." Ruby mock saluted at the empty threat. Uncomfortable silence followed thereafter, the troop transport's halls were disturbingly empty for such a massive vessel, a testament to the numbers lost on the planet below. Those that they did pass quickly stepped aside for the duo, the blood-stained Sergeant and alien ichor splattered woman needing to offer no explanation.

When they entered the Medicae Wing, Ruby was slightly disturbed. It looked more like a science lab than a hospital. Blaring florescent lights white-washed the room. Every square centimeter of the Wing was spotless, burnished plasteel allowed Ruby to see her own distorted reflection in the floor. But what was disturbing was the one patch of the wing that was not clean. Two operating tables were in use. One held a sleeping armsman, tubes and wired attached to him, blood stains ran down the side of the table he was resting on. The other was found behind a plexiglass window, a partially dissected Tyranid held behind it. Everything smelled of bleach.

Considering the warzone that was planet Teitam, the wing was otherwise nearly empty. A few nurses tended to various instruments while what appeared to be robotic men poked and prodded at the Tyranid corpse.

Ruby pointed the cyborgs performing the dissection. "Who are they? Please don't tell me they are the doctors!"

"Those are Tech-priests from the Mechanicus." Ruby looked only more quizzically at him. "Uh… Scientists and enginseers, but rather than worship the Emperor, they worship the spirit found in machinery. They build all our weapons and ships." He cut her off before she could say anything more, "They are not the doctors." Ruby sighed in relief as an entirely 'normal' woman briskly approached them. "We are lucky to have Hospitallers here. Best doctors you could hope for."

"Emperor bless you for your kind words Sergeant," The woman said as she neared them, her voice airy and welcoming. The woman was dressed in a flowing cloth gown with a hood. Her hair was short, cut to her shoulders and dyed a pure white. A small tattoo was on her cheek of a fleur-de-lis and over her right eye was a monocle looking device with several additional magnifying glasses jutting from the apparatus. The only oddity real oddity was the menacing device that covered her left hand, needles and scalpels jutted from her fingertips menacingly. "I am Sister Gwenna, how may I aid you?"

Cade cleared his throat, "Two civilians," He shifted Ruby in his arms to draw Sister Gwenna's attention to her, "Tyranid got this one's arm, she's lost a lot of blood." They were directed to a clean table, where Cade gently deposited Ruby. He turned back to Sister Gwenna and gestured to Merith, "She is likely suffering from shock, lost her whole family down there." The Hospitallers waved one of her fellow sisters over and whispered in her ear. The nurse then took Merith's arm, leading her away without a word of complaint from the mourning woman.

Ruby watched sadly as Merith left, before sharp pain shot up her arm. "Ow!" Looking over, Sister Gwenna had a small needle in Ruby's arm. She withdrew it and Ruby's arm was left without feeling. Try as she might, she couldn't move the anesthetized limb. The doctor immediately set to work, cutting the bandage from her arm. Coagulated blood tore away with the bandage and blood began to seep forth, if more slowly than before.

Ruby pulled her head up from the thin pillow her head was on and watched with disgusted interest as she saw the extent of the damage to her arm. The Tyranid's brutally sharp incisors had bitten deep on the dorsal side of her forearm, piercing down to the bone. But the real damage was on the opposite site where the teeth had cut along the entire length of her forearm. Torn muscle and flesh was splayed open for the world to see. More unnerving than seeing the damage, was watching the expert Sister reaching her glove apparatus _into_ her arm.

"You are very lucky" Said Sister Gwenna after a few moments of gentle inspection, "Your radial artery has a small tear. A few millimeters over and it would have been severed entirely. You would have been dead long before you made it here." She looked up at Ruby as she finished. Her right eye was magnified to almost comical proportions from the aperture over it, showing the nearly black irises in great detail. "The damage is extensive elsewhere, I must begin work immediately or you may never use the hand properly again."

Ruby gulped, the magnified colorless eye was hardly comforting. "But you can fix it, right?" Her gut clenched at the thought of being unable to use her left hand.

The Sister gave a slow nod, before turning her attention back to the filleted limb. "Of course, but… You may find this process… Unpleasant." She stared intently at the limb for a moment more before standing and walking away with a determined haste Ruby found both concerning and heartening.

Ruby looked up at Cade who had stayed nearby, he shrugged in response before stepping slightly closer to her. "Have you ever had something like this happen to you?" She asked, nodding to the limb that she knew was hers, but couldn't control.

He smiled at her, "Once. You'll be fine Skirts," He grabbed a stool behind him, dragging it across the floor with a painful screech.

Fighting the urge to punch him, as if she could, she cleared her throat, "Why do you do that?"

"This?" He scrapped the stool once more, annoying smirk on his face once more.

She slapped her palm to her face at his childish behavior, struggling to keep a straight face, "Grr! You are incorrigible!"

"Word of the day?" He asked.

She paused, lips quirked upwards, "….Maybe." She grew more serious once more, placing her hand onto her stomach and laying her head back onto the pillow. "Cade, saving people is what you do right?" Cade looked at her intently as she spoke, before nodding. "I… I want to help people. People who can't help themselves."

"Skirts…" Cade began, but Ruby continued on before he could say more, her eyes staring up to the ceiling.

"I want to join you and your team. I want to help you save people. No one else should have to go through what Merith has. I can't imagine losing your whole family, but no parent should bury their child…" Ruby's eyes were glistening slightly as they shifted to meet Cade's own. "I want to join the Imperial Guard."

Cade's jaw dropped and for a moment he was speechless, a truly miraculous occurrence in and off itself. He recovered, snapping his jaw shut and narrowing his eyes as he met Ruby's gaze, his own violet disbelief meeting silver determination. After a few minutes, the silent battle of scrutiny was lost and he shook his head, crooked smile in place once more. "You are very strange, but if that's what you want, I'll make it happen."

Ruby had a pleased smile upon her face. Inside she was grateful that she would once more have a cause to fight for and people to save, just as she always wanted.

* * *

 _With calloused indifference, a black vessel drifted, watching the opera of battle unfold over a doomed world far away. At such distance one might consider it beautiful, like a celebration on the Day of the Emperor's Ascension. Explosions and streaks lit the dark void, coalescing in an eclectic display of colors. The mere thought that thousands of souls were perhaps joining the Emperor might give most pause at the display. For Inquisitor Victus of the Ordo Xenos, it was a day as any other. Lives were currency, a currency which he had no qualms in spending._

 _Sadly, his frivolous spending had only one outcome; the world was to die._

 _Within his private chambers, he sat at an ancient desk made of wood ironically from the planet Teitam itself. A grinning skull of an Eldar rested upon the knotted wood, grinning at the displays of bloodshed. Victus watched with silent vigil as several screens and cogitators displayed various viewpoints of ships and aircraft. Each ship was a set of eyes and ears, for the Holy Inquisition saw all._

 _One screen in particular had drawn his attention several hours before, over and over again he had viewed the picts, hardly believing what saw. Plans set long before came into him mind, plans that he had never intended to implement, but now were required. He grabbed a small vox, demanding a message delivered, and the frail voice of the ship's Astropath answered. Though the message would mean the Astropath's own death against the psychic might of the Tyranid Hivemind, the Inquisitor was obeyed._

 _The message was sent, now the package must be delivered._

 _Again, his orders would spell bloodshed. A new message was delivered to the Admiral of the fleet, who even now was embroiled to save who he could as the Hive ships of the Tyranids descended to feast upon the planet below._

 _-=BY ORDER OF INQUISITOR VICTUS OF THE HOLY ORDO XENOS=-_

 _-=EXTERMINATUS BY CYCLONIC TORPEDO AUTHORIZED=-_

 _=BY THE UNDESPUTED RIGHT AND POWER ENDOWED BY THE EMPEROR HIMSELF AT THE DAWN OF HIS ASCENSION, I HEREBY DECLARE THE DEATH SENTENCE OF THIS WORLD. NO MORE WILL ALIENS AND XENOS THREATEN THIS ONCE HOLY WORLD. IT WILL BE GIVEN A FITTING CREMATION OF FIRE AND FLAME. BURN THIS WORLD AND BURN THOSE WHO WOULD THREATEN WHAT IS THE EMPEROR'S ALONE. MAY_ HE _ON TERRA TAKE THOSE DOOMED TO DIE IN INNOCENCE UNTO_ HIS _REST=_

 _-=IPSI GLORIA IN TERRA=-_

 _The path was to be cleared, Inquisitor Victus would ensure it._

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! I really struggled to write this chapter, because it is one of the more... plot moving chapters. I think it's pretty good considering the amount of dialogue.**

 ***Soap Box Retrieved***

 **Random fact, the severing of the radial or ulnar arteries in your wrist can lead to severe hemorrhaging and death in as little as 15 minutes. If you are like me, you find this very fascinating and a great way to show the frailty of a BAMF character who is, undoubtedly, human. However, on a more real note, if you are feeling like this is a good way for you to end your own life. Please don't! Talk to someone, you are worth so much more than that! Hell, you can even PM me and I'll talk to you! Just... Don't...**

 ***Soap Box Removed... Retrieved again***

 **I am basing Ruby heavily on who she would be as a 20ish (give or take a few years depending upon your personal preference) years old. This is oriented around three major personality aspects that I have seen in her; innosence (too lazy to spell properly, don't judge!), optimism, and individuality. This is a big part of the story, her maintaining who she truly is in a universe that values individuals as less than the lasguns they mass produce. Since I can't kill Ruby (Plot armor is the worst!) I have to challenge her in other ways. If you feel that Ruby should be acting differently, sorry, but it's my story. :)**

 ***Soap Box Removed***

 **Now questions, these are all questions that I want to answer publicly as well because either several of you have asked or it's for clarification.**

 **First: Timeframe, this is just before the 13th Black Crusade, since there is no definitive time-frame that the 13th Crusade occurs in, I may or may not add it into the story later. When I started writing this I had no idea that they had moved the story along. Considering they haven't since I got into 40k 13ish years ago, I didn't think they ever would. Then... "CADIA STANDS!"**

 **Second: I have several questions about if I'm doing a pairing. Rhetorical question: Do you think anyone is going to live long enough? Me neither...** **But in all seriousness, I do plan on her getting closer to certain characters than others, but I'll say no more on the matter. I hate spoilers.**

 **Crap! Literally just got called into work at -=REDACTED=- I didn't say everything I wanted to, or answer all your questions... Ah well, next time! Glovedude out!**


	6. Healing Bodies, Shattered Minds

**Hi again!**

 **Two stories:**

 **1: Don't fight gravity, you'll break a leg. This literally just happened to me. 3 hours ago...**

 **2: I had this chapter ready a week ago, was proof-reading and realized 'this chapter sucks!' So I deleted all 5,000 words. *hearts were broken* This chapter is entirely different from what I intended and therefore, better! Many kudos to Artyom-Dreizehn for their comments which were sources of unintentional inspiration!**

 **Clarifying point: Jorge Lovelock, he has a accent like Velvet, which to me sounds Austrailian. I do hope I'm not wrong. And his first name is pronounced like George, I'm just dumb and went for something unique, forgetting that in Spanish... yeah, you say it differently.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _-=ATTENTION: INQUISITOR VICTUS, HOLY ORDO XENOS=-_

 _-=My dear fellow servant of the Emperor, if what you claim is true, you must bring it to me. Send them to the Segmentum Ultima, Subsector Kastle. There I battle the -=REDACTED=-. Send them to me with all haste, I will verify if what we have waited for has come to pass. %()ShGJEKL $^te... TRANSMISSION ERROR; MESSAGE LOST=-_

 _-=REDACTED=-_

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later, Somewhere in the Warp_

Ruby's heartbeat was thudding in her ears. With a sonorous beat, her heart thudded like a fleshy drum, forcing oxygen enriched blood through her body. Sweat dripped from her forehead, saturating her eyebrows and running down into her eyes. Her arms burned and her legs throbbed, but an eager smile remained on her face.

Her opponent was as ragged herself. Their chest pumped up and down in an effort to force oxygen in and carbon-dioxide out. An unsightly grimace showed white teeth as a quiet growl escaped Samantha Grandy.

With a blur, Grandy burst forward, a quick punch made for Ruby's face with her right arm. Twisting her head around to avoid the blow, Ruby stepped in towards Grandy and gripped the extended arm. Bringing her right leg up she placed it against Grandy's side and flung her left leg up to Grandy's head. Ruby flexed her legs and pulled with her arms, she forced Grandy off balance. Grandy was pulled from her feet and thrown to the ground, her body trapped underneath Ruby's legs and her arm pulled out tightly.

Still simultaneously pushing with her legs and pulling with her arms, Grandy's arm was left trying to extend far beyond what was intended for the human arm. She grunted and growled, trying as she might to pull herself free, only for Ruby to pull harder. With a final shout of pain and frustration, Grandy tapped twice on Ruby's leg, signaling a forfeit.

Immediately, Ruby released her the arm-bar and Grandy rolled away, rubbing her hyperextended elbow. Ruby stood, still gasping for air and extended a hand graciously, "Good match!" She said to Grandy. The opposite female viewed the hand with disgust, before turning and walking to the bench. "Oooookay, never mind." She withdrew her snuffed hand, and rubbed it on her fatigues she had been 'gifted' to dry her hand.

Walking after Grandy to the bench where the rest of the squad, correction, _her_ squad sat, she grabbed a water bottle and drank deeply of the stale liquid. Grimacing at the metallic recycled taste of the warm water, she looked around the training area. Guardsmen crowded the practice mats around her, filling the air with grunts and the smell of sweat as Close-Quarters-Combat drills ran incessantly. Sergeants bellowed orders as men and women jogged in formation around the massive room Ruby had come to call the 'Pain Room'.

An accented voice came from behind, "That was pretty good love, where'd you learn to grapple like that?" Ruby turned to see Lovelock, his own shirt darkened with sweat, clambering over the bench and sitting down next to her. Trunks peeked around the tall Cadian and silently asked the same question with his cocked eyebrow.

"My sister, Yang. She was the best brawler I've ever met. She could beat **anybody** in a fist fight!" Ruby smiled as she thought of her sister. "She started teaching me a few years ago just in case I ever found myself weaponless. I never could beat her though." Her lips quirked to the side in a frown. "I miss her."

"What happened?"

"I don't really know," Ruby said, "I'm hoping that I'll find her someday."

"Well, we'll help you as best we can!" Said the enthusiastic Trunks, "Emperor knows how many planets we'll visit. Maybe we'll find her." Ruby smiled appreciatively at the Trooper's words, still willing to believe she would find her sister eventually.

"Oh, and how's the arm?" Lovelock asked. "It's good to see you out of all those bandages."

"Oh, you have no idea! They itched like crazy! But so far..." Ruby stretched the limb out and flexed her fingers into a tight fist. Angry scars stretched down the length of her forearm front and back. "Surprisingly good, but it clicks when I stretch my fingers." She stretched her fingers out, feeling the inaudible click. "It doesn't hurt, but it's weird."

"Did you tell them?"

"Yeah, they said they had to use bionics to repair the tendons and it's pretty common for weird things to happen."

"You're pretty lucky then," Said Lovelock, "They usually don't use bionics unless they feel you are," He raised his hands and made quotations marks with his fingers, "'worth it.'"

"Oh." She said simply and rubbed her repaired arm. She felt very self-conscious that anyone would consider her 'better' than anyone else.

Coming to ruin Ruby's day, was her current least favorite person, Cade. He had, over the past several weeks proven that his usually sarcastic and laid back demeanor could be put aside in favor of a true disciplinarian. Ruby preferred the casual Cade. But this time, he came with an unexpected and pleasant surprise. Merith was walking side by side with Cade, deep in conversation with him.

"Merith!" Ruby shouted, jumping to her feet and crashing into the blonde woman, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "I've tried to find you but they wouldn't let me see you!"

Merith returned Ruby's hug sincerely, "Sorry dear, I needed the time… But when I heard you joined, I couldn't leave you alone out there."

Ruby pulled away and looked her quizzically. Cade proceeded to explain for Merith, "The Hospitallers seemed to think Merith here had what it took to be a medic. They are going to give her a little training and our squad," The way he said _squad_ made it very clear that it wasn't the squad as a whole he was thinking of, "needed one. Let's say I called in a few favors."

Ruby got the unspoken message. Cade had brought Merith here for Ruby's sake. He would have done so no matter if Merith was a highly sought after medic or not. Immensely grateful and touched by his actions, Ruby looked at the ground and scuffed her boot back and forth. "Thanks Cade." She peeked up between her red bangs to see him smiling. Not the crooked smile that he wore constantly, but a **real** smile. Come to think of it, Ruby was certain it was the first time he had really smiled.

Catching her silver irises watching him behind her hair, he coughed awkwardly. "That's _Sergeant_ to you Skirts!" His smile was gone, dropping to the bastard hybrid of smile and smirk. Turning, he shouted out to his squad, "Let's go boys and girls, we have a delightful jog ahead of us!" His words were met with five, now six including Merith, simultaneous groans from the squad. "Look on the bright side, it's weapons training afterwards!"

This time, four groans and a delighted squeal answered him. One other reaction went unnoticed, Samantha Grandy twitched in anticipation.

* * *

Samantha Grandy had found the wrong calling in life. At first glance she appeared to have the perfect build and mental status to have been a Commissar. At nearly 183 centimeters, she would be a giant in many societies, save for Cadia where she was of an average height. What made her stand out though was a well-toned and rather intimidating muscular structure. Sam Grandy would put many trained guardsmen to shame with sheer strength alone. Add to this her closely shaved head, violet eyes and rather defined yet feminine jaw, she cut a piercing figure. Samantha had one significant flaw however, she was one who lived perpetually dancing with insanity.

Born on Cadia, deep within the Fortress-Kasrs, to a mother that didn't want her, and a father that didn't even know she was conceived. At a young age, barely able to speak full sentences, she was abandoned to wander through the sewers. Nameless and alone, in the muck and grime she scrounged for food, finding only that which was considered tainted and inedible by any sane person.

She ate it anyway.

When she was ten, she had her first kill. Another young girl in her early teens with an extra hand jutting from her right wrist, came upon Samantha and her freshly caught rat. The mutant girl had demanded the rat and, when she was refused, attacked. Here both girls learned that a rock served as an excellent bludgeon, facilitating the mutant girl's untimely end.

Age twelve she killed her second and third, one after the other. The two were twin brothers a few years older than her. They had found Samantha, taken her in and called her friend. One appeared completely normal, the other had small horns on his head. At the time she didn't mind, she was desperate for friends, for conversation beyond grunts and growls.

She was to be sorely disappointed in her choice of friends.

After the two had decided their little female friend owed them a little more for their 'friendship.' They made licentious advances on her, demanding far more than they would ever deserve. She refused them and they grew angry and tried to take it by force. They never succeeded, and two more corpses soon littered the sewers of the uncaring Kasr.

Sam found at this moment, staring at the two corpses of false-friends, that she had found an undeniable pleasure in what she had done. The blood pooling around the horned brother's head brought her incredible satisfaction. Seeing this, _mutant,_ lying under her feet she found a justification. She found a scapegoat to blame for her terrible life. Mutants.

Words spilled had spilled forth from her mouth as she stared at the corpses, "Filthy mutants, you'll all die." This was said flatly without rage or passion. It was to her a s statement of fact.

She nurtured and developed this mantra of hatred and bigotry, delving deeper and deeper into an insanity that the greater Imperium would have lauded. No mutant was good, no mutant was human.

The crux of her actions also led to her salvation. Finding a small hovel of mutants, sleeping and simply attempting to live a disgraced and tortured life, she butchered them in their sleep. Dragging their bodies outside she had stacked them like cordwood, poured promethium on them and whistled a merry tune as she struck a match.

As the bodies burned and the stench of cooking flesh overwhelmed the senses, a group of Whiteshields, Cadian conscripts all about her age of thirteen, were drawn like moths to the grotesque bonfire she had created. They stayed away from the feral teen who cautiously attempted to approach them, hoping against hope that these strangers would accept her. Among the conscripts, none would approach her, but a young lieutenant named Mira Grandy, the officer of this child army, saw a willing soldier. Someone who was bred to fight from her very birth.

Excellent guardswoman material indeed.

Lieutenant Grandy approached her slowly, "Little one, what's your name?" The as of yet unnamed child stood with the posture of one who was unafraid, her face lit by the still-burning corpses. Despite her stance of fearlessness, apprehension shimmered in her eyes. She didn't answer, but merely shook her head and shrugged. "You don't have one?" Another shake of the head. "Can I call you Samantha?" The officer asked, to which she received a tentative nod. Smiling, the officer held out her hand, and Samantha slowly reached out and grasped the proffered hand.

Smiling, the young lieutenant gently shook her hand. "Hello Samantha, I'm Mira, would you like to come with us?" Barely willing to believe, Samantha nodded, and followed the officer back to her troop.

She found a home, a band that at first feared her, and then accepted her, but she never truly had friends. She never forgot the detestable brothers that had first 'befriended' her, and thus refused all attempts of friendship. But she was clothed, fed, named and killing mutants daily. She was content. As time went on, she moved from squad to squad in the Whiteshields, following her adoptive officer mother and taking her name, becoming Samantha Grandy.

Finally, upon her eighteenth birthday, she left her Whiteshield band behind and joined the Guard. And as fate would have it, she found Cade, a non-judgmental Corporal who she connected to. Excluding her adoptive mother, this was a first that she actually let someone in her personal life. She told herself that it wasn't romantic, but at least someone she would consider, after all this time, a friend.

Others came and went, a band of brothers to heal her scarred soul and mind. Here, her childhood insanity was fading. Mutants were perhaps merely just unlucky like she was. Maybe they weren't all evil. Maybe...

Then a red-headed stranger entered her life and turned it all upside down.

For some reason, this Ruby Rose brought an emotion to the fore that she couldn't understand. A more sensible person would recognize this emotion quite readily. Samantha Grandy was jealous. She saw the way the other troopers like Bearings and Trunks looked at Ruby. A way that they never looked at Samantha. Something was pulling her friends away. Something was wrong. The insanity, so long lying dormant, began to feed.

As she sparred with the much smaller human, Samantha had thought that beating this girl would perhaps restore order. The others would see Sam as the stronger person, the better person. So, when she was thrown to the ground and left at Ruby's mercy, something snapped in Samantha's fragile mind. This Ruby she considered, must not be human. Something was wrong with her. She must be a… Mutant. So, when they approached the armory for weapons training, she saw her opportunity to save her friends from this mutant in disguise. As Cade retrieved ammunition for his new recruits, several magazines fell to the floor.

Now was her chance.

* * *

It was common practice on the _Distant Hand_ to keep all munitions stored safely within the armoury. This was a decree by the officers of the Imperial Navy aboard the _Distant Hand_ to prevent 'accidents' occurring between the Guard and Navy, who didn't always see each other as allies. All actual firearms were permitted for the guardsmen to keep with themselves. After all, a guardsman without a rifle is not a Guardsman at all. However, nothing ever said they were required to have **ammunition** on them at all times.

As such, Ruby's first experience firing the M36 Kantrael Pattern Lasrifle came several weeks _after_ her official induction into the Guard. Cade decided to take things a step further and have a set of flak armour provided to her, then have her train in the armour. It was confirmed, Ruby _really_ didn't like this side of Cade.

"This is so bulky!" She moaned, trying in vain to convince Cade to let her go without it. "I'm telling you, I don't need it!"

Cade smirked and punched her in the armoured shoulder, knocking her off balance, "Aw, is little Skirts upset she can't just go into a war-zone in a skirt?"

Catching herself before she fell, she glared at him, "Cade, do you want to die today?" If looks could kill, Cade would have been blown halfway to Terra by piercing silver lasers.

Cade sniggered but ignored her death-stare. "Tell you what Skirts, if you wear it, I'll wear mine. Deal?" Her glare continued, but she nodded. "Great, but I blame all of my future complaining on you."

Leaving Ruby behind to struggle in the unfamiliar armour, Cade went to retrieve his own flak vest, and was met with Trunks. "Sarge, I thought you didn't have to wear that." Trunks pointed to Cade's vest as he grabbed it from the storage unit.

Tapping the vest with his fingers, Cade answered, "Well I may not have been _entirely_ honest." Trunks scoffed at this. "Anyway, I had a run in with our dear Commissar Faulkner." Cade flicked his eyes up from the vest in his hands to see Trunks' look of mortification. "Yeah, awkward I know. He said something along the following." Putting down the vest he was holding, he put on his best Commissar Faulkner impersonation. Grasping his uniform collar in mimicry of the greatcoats the Commissars universally wore, he said with a deep voice, "Sergeant Blackshire, next time I see you, I'm shooting you. With or without armor."

Trunks snorted with laughter, "No way!"

Cade joined him in laughter, "Yeah, so here I am. But uh, don't tell Skirts this. If she asks, I'm wearing it because she has to."

Trunks adopted smirk that made Cade proud and tapped the side of his nose knowingly. "Sure thing Boss."

Turning back to face the Gunnery Sergeant dispensing supplies, Cade retrieved several lasgun charge packs and autopistol magazines and dumped them in an ammunition bucket. Several cluttered against the lip before bouncing to the floor. Before he could even swear, let alone stoop to gather them, Grandy was there. "Let me get those Sarge." She said, tossing the ammunition into the bucket. Muttering his thanks to Grandy, he grabbed the bucket and his flak vest and made his way back to Ruby, who was now helping Merith adjust her armor.

He never noticed Grandy pocket a single wayward magazine.

* * *

It was towards the end of the 'day' according to the ship chronometer as Ruby sat alone in the barracks. Despite the 744th Regiment merging with the 555th Armoured to bolster numbers, they still didn't have enough men to fill Ruby's barracks. Frankly, she was okay with that. She appreciated the moments she could find herself alone as they were becoming a precious and rare commodity. Dinner time was one of those such moments where nearly everyone left and Rub was left to her own devices. The only other occupant of the room was Grandy, who was sleeping fitfully half a room away.

Ruby sat at a sturdy but worn metal desk, deep scratches were cut into the metal, including names and other indecipherable pictograms. Before her lay Crescent Rose but sadly, it was not the focus of her attention. Her whole mechanically inclined mind was focused on the archaic lasgun before her. When had fired it for the first time that day and already noticed terrible issues with the weapons construction. Outwardly, it was strong and sturdy, it could be used as a club and still maintain its function. However, something internal was wrong. Essentially, what she had expected to have excellent penetrating power and enough photonic energy to cut through metal, was precisely the opposite. In Ruby's critical opinion, the lasgun was more akin to an angry flashlight than a weapon.

With her tools laid out beside her she cracked the housing of the weapon and peered inside seeing at first glance exactly what she expected. Focusing lenses were aligned and clear of debris, the anodes and cathodes leading from the charge pack well were connected properly. Perhaps, she mused, it had something to do with the focusing crystal.

She pulled out a pair of small tweezers and gently observed the crystal. Here she found that it was placed incorrectly, causing highly energized photons in some areas to focus properly and in others to be directed elsewhere, reducing efficiency. Gently, she prodded and shifted the small crystal. She stuck her tongue out as she worked, focusing intently as to avoid damaging the delicate instrument. She enthralled was she that she failed to notice someone calling her name. Then, a hand brushed her shoulder.

"GAH!" She screamed, jumping up and throwing the tweezers up towards the ceiling.

"Sorry Ruby!" said Merith, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Slowing her now raging heart, she sat back down, "I think I just lost five years of my life." She held her hand over her heart and exhaled, "Just say my name next time okay?"

"I did… six times."

"Oh… Sorry?" Ruby shrugged apologetically before leaning back in her chair and brushing her hair from her eyes. "Why aren't you at dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." Merith's stomach rumbled at that very moment, exposing her lie.

Ruby smiled at the comedic timing and raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Oh really?"

Merith had the decency to look embarrassed before she continued. "Okay, fine. I was hoping I might find you here." Ruby noticed she looked rather nervous as she kept grabbing strands of her blonde hair and twisting them into knots. "I need to ask you something in private." She flicked her eyes over to the sleeping Grandy.

Ruby waved her off, "Oh don't worry about her, she could sleep through stampede of Goliaths."

"Goliaths?"

"Oh uh…. Never mind." She chuckled at the slip of her tongue. "You had a question?"

Merith inhaled deeply, "Okay, are you… a psyker?" She spit the last word out as if it was the most vile of words.

Both women were unaware that Grandy went from tossing fitfully to laying very still.

"Bless you." Said Ruby.

Merith's expression shifted to irritation, "No, I'm serious, are you?"

Ruby was honestly confused, having never heard of a psyker before. "I don't think so." She said innocently, "What's a psyker anyway, and..." She stood from her desk and walked past Merith to retrieve her tweezers which had done their best to be a hypersonic projectile. Stooping she felt along the ground for them, "Why do you ask?"

"I uh… don't really know how to explain it. I've never met one." Merith said, somewhat disarmed by the innocent disregard Ruby had for the seriousness of the topic. "They can use sorceries, mind-magic and the like."

Ruby stopped searching for her tweezers and sat on her heels, "Like wizards?!" she said, eyes wide and excited.

"Wiz… What? No, they are really dangerous, just…" Merith sighed at the difficulty of explaining something she didn't fully understand. "Holy Emperor this is hard to explain!" She huffed with frustration. "Back on Teitam when…" her voice cracked slightly and she stopped to clear her throat, "When you were protecting us, you seemed to move so fast. And rose petals followed you everywhere. How? Why?"

Ruby slid back from her heels and sat on the floor, bringing her legs up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she exhaled loudly. "I was wondering when this would come up. I'm not a psychic person or wizard, or anything like that." She looked up at Merith. "I guess I would say I'm…" She stopped, tapping her chin against her knee as she thought of the right word. "Different."

They sat there in silence for several moments. Merith, showing uncharacteristic impatience, gestured for her to continue, "Sorry, give me a minute to think of how to best explain this." Said Ruby, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against her knees.

This left her blind to the actions of a certain individual who had been listening intently. The first notice Ruby or Merith received that Grandy was awake and mobile, was not the most welcoming of noises. A metallic _shick-tack_ of a weapon being loaded echoed throughout the barracks. The attention of the pair shifted to a rather unexpected sight; Samantha Grandy, a maniacal grin on her face, pointing an autopistol straight at Ruby. "Hello little _mutant!"_

* * *

 **No, I didn't intend another cliff-hangar. It just worked out that way.**

 **I wanted to fit more information in about the weapons and Ruby interacting with them but it just felt too forced, so I didn't add to much of it to this chapter.**

 **Youtube 'flying armbar,' it's what Ruby does in the very beginning of the chapter.**

 **Good news though, I have the outline for the next 5 chapters or so ready. Should be easy for the near future to get these out more frequently like I would like to. (Except Dawn of War 3 comes out this week. I may be distracted.)**

 **Anything else? Oh! Quit asking for spoilers! I won't give 'em! But I appreciate that you are so curious, it makes me happy.**


	7. Mutants & Murder

**This chapter was a freakin' blast to write! Let me just say, prepare your bolt pistols d** **ramatic heresy.**

 **I really enjoyed reading your comments, particularly the mini 'Who's the Heretic?' debate. And yes, I read every single one. I do take your thoughts and opinions very seriously, even if I don't answer all of your questions.**

 **Lastly, if you noticed I took down the cover art, it's because I'm seriously considering getting something commissioned. But more on that later.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

There are many forces at work in the galaxy. Some, such as the Emperor's mighty will and gaze, are benevolent. Other powers are far more sinister, whispering and stepping in the darkest corners of sentient minds. There are still more mysterious influences in the Material and Immaterial universe, perhaps the most powerful being the least understood; luck. For example; it was purely fortuitous that Cade just so happened to follow his fellow squad mates, Lovelock and Trunks, back to the barracks at exactly that moment.

The doors slid open on automated rails and Grandy's voice trailed out to meet them, "…little _mutant!"_ A single echoing gunshot echoed out the door, reverberated in the enclosed spaces and setting their ears ringing.

With an unimpeded view from the open door, Cade's world seemed to slow down. Merith was sitting on Ruby's bunk, her mouth open and eyes wide. Near her was Ruby sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped about her knees. She looked completely defenseless in her current pose, surprise written clearly on face as she moved her limbs to react. Finally, he saw Grandy; her arm extended with autopistol in hand and a vicious grin on her face. A single brass casing twirled delicate arcs in the air, smoke curling from the empty shell.

Time resumed its normal cadence as, with a sickening thud, the projectile connected. Ruby grunted and rolled onto her back where she curled into a ball, clutching her chest and gasping. Red lightning coalesced and crackled her. The smell of burning propellant filled the air.

"Grandy! Stand down!" Cade shouted, breaking into a full sprint towards her. She turned to face him with triumph in her eyes. Cade was angered further by her exultant expression as he lowered his shoulder and slammed into her side. She grunted from the impact as he lifted her off the ground, propelling her backwards under the impetus of the impact. They collided into an unused table, knocking it over before sprawling to the floor themselves.

Both quickly regained their feet, Grandy still holding tightly onto the autopistol which she had pointed at the floor. In panic, she began to raise the weapon towards Cade and he hurled himself forward. Desperately he gripped the weapon in her hand, pulling it down just as another shot echoed around the room, pinging off the floor and ricocheting dangerously overhead. Holding her right arm down to the floor, he threw his elbow up where it connected with her nose. Her head jerked back with a wet crunch and blood splattered from her nose, spraying warm liquid over Cade's elbow.

Whether out of panic or shock, she held tightly on to the autopistol. Twisting her arm around him, he braced his arm against her forearm and hit the back of her elbow with all his strength. Another sickening crack followed, Grandy screamed and the autopistol fell from limp fingers, clattering to the floor.

Lovelock ran up next to him and helped restrain Grandy, who was howling in pain. Her arm now bent backwards awkwardly and blood ran freely from her nose. The two of them forced her face-down onto the floor before Cade looked up at Trunks. "Trunks, get over here!" The young man looked shell-shocked and didn't act. "Trunks!" Trunks shook his head and ran over to take Cade's place restraining her.

Cade stood back, shaking from the adrenaline and breathing heavily. He stooped down and grabbed the discarded pistol. Ejecting the magazine and clearing the chamber, he held onto it tightly. Standing, he looked down at Grandy, still struggling against the two Guardsmen who restrained her as she moaned in agony.

Clearing her from his mind, he looked over at Ruby. The small woman remained curled up in a ball, her arms curled defensively over her chest and eyes shut tight in pain. Merith was kneeling beside her medical kit open and ready as Cade joined her at Ruby's side, kneeling down next to her.

"Ruby, I need you to let me take care of this!" begged Merith. "let me see!"

Cade didn't bother to waste the time. He gripped Ruby tightly around the shoulders to pick her up, "We need to get her to the Medicae, now!"

"Wait." Coughed out Ruby between gritted teeth. "I'm…" She coughed again before inhaling shallowly. "I'm okay."

"You just got shot! I beg to differ!" He began picking her up as he had done the first day he had met her, putting his arms under her legs and starting to lift.

"No, look." She relaxed her arms and pulled them from her chest. Merith gasped in amazement, as where should have been a sucking chest wound and pouring blood, was merely a hole in her shirt above her left breast.

"Emperor's Teeth..." Cursed Cade as he stared in amazement. "What?"

Merith was stunned, before she shook her head and said with wonder, "Let me get your shirt off, I still need to check."

Ruby coughed, "Wha… Whatever." She managed to gasp, eyes still shut tightly.

Merith sifted through the medical kit at her side. Shouting in triumph, she grabbed a pair of medical scissors and began cutting Ruby's shirt before she stopped and looked pointedly at Cade. "Sergeant, if you please."

He met her eyes and suddenly understood. Even in the heat of the moment, his ears still burned as he turned away, "Let me know if **anything** is wrong."

"Yes sir."

Cade shook his head in disbelief while his body trembled with the adrenaline still pumping through him. But now that he was sure Ruby was stable, he turned back to Grandy. The guardswoman was now lying submissively, her eyes watered and left tearful streaks of pain and rage running across her face. It mixed with the blood running from her nostrils and dripped liberally to the floor. Trunks was in the process of securing her arms behind her back with duct-tape.

Cade should have felt guilty at seeing her state as he had grown to trust her as only a soldier can. But she had betrayed him, all he felt now was loathing. He dropped to one knee near Grandy's head, "Trooper Grandy, these fine gentlemen are going to let you up here in a moment. You have exactly two minutes to calmly explain to me why in the bloody Eye of Terror you just shot one of **my** troopers. Do you understand?" He got a rough nod. "Do you understand!?" He yelled at her, getting closer to her face as he did so.

"Yes sir!" She sputtered, blood spraying from her lips.

He looked up at Trunks who nodded. "Alright, let's get her up onto one of the bunks." Lovelock and Trunks lifted her up and sat her on a bunk. She grunted as they jostled her arm. Cade grabbed the chair that had been knocked onto its side during their scuffle. He pulled it close to Grandy and sat so their knees were almost touching. "Start talking."

"SHE'S A MUTIE!" She screamed out immediately. Trunks, who was holding onto her left shoulder stiffened slightly.

"Lovelock, hold her head please." Lovelock looked confused but did as he was asked, placing his hands on the sides of her head. Cade grabbed the sheet Grandy was sitting on and tore off a piece. "Sorry Grandy, I couldn't understand you. Let me get some of that blood off." He then reached forward and slammed the cloth into her broken nose. He wiped her face roughly as she whimpered in pain.

"Cade, stop it!" He turned around to see Ruby sitting up and waving Merith away as she struggled in vain to stand. With only a bra covering her chest, he had an unimpeded view of an angry purple bruise which already stretched across her pale skin. It spanned from her left collarbone to the bottom of her ribs.

The sight of one of his troopers injured only fueled his anger. "Skirts, you will remain silent, if you please." He said calmly, far more calmly than he felt.

"But she…"

"Trooper Rose!" He yelled, having enough of the insubordination. "You will sit down and shut up! Understood?!"

Her mouth clamped shut and she glared at him with disgust. "Yes, _Sergeant._ " She spit out vehemently between her clenched teeth. She sat, staring daggers at Cade as long as she could, before collapsing back to the floor, grimacing in pain.

He returned his focus to Grandy, "Trooper, I do believe I said _calmly_ explain. Try again."

She coughed and more blood sprayed from her lips, "I…" Her tongue flicked out, wiping the blood from her mouth. "I was here sleeping when those two started talking about psykers and shit. I heard her say it from her own mouth," She nodded her head at Ruby, "She said she was different! Just… look at her! I just shot her, and she's fine?!" As she said this, she blinked rapidly as more tears began to flow down her cheeks, tears of shame and betrayal. "Can't you see it?! I was... I only wanted to keep you all safe! My only friends!" She began to weep bitterly, hiccupping between breaths.

"If we're your friends, why didn't you come to us?" Cade asked, to which he received no response.

Silence reigned in the barracks, the only sound being the quiet sobs of Samantha Grandy.

Trunks was the first to break the silence. He whispered, as if someone outside the room was listening. "Sergeant, don't we need a Commissar for this?"

"What for Trunks?"

"Well..." He began, he reached up with one arm and pulled on his collar. "Grandy just tried to murder Ruby and what if." He paused, pulling on his collar once more before nodding at Ruby. "What _if_ she is a mutie? Grandy has a point, who just walks off a point-blank shot to the chest?"

"Not mutants." Said Lovelock nonchalantly, seemingly unaffected by the roaring emotions around him. "Besides," He continued, "She spent a week with the Hospitallers. They are the best at finding such things and they found her to be quite likeable." He winked at Ruby casually, "Never heard of them liking a mutant before."

"No, we don't need the Commissar." Said Cade, grateful for Lovelock's perfectly timed logic.

"But…"

"What do you think will happen if we bring Commissar Faulkner in here Trunks?" He was close to losing his temper after hearing his _third_ trooper talk back to him. "Last I checked, he wasn't Ciaphas Cain. This is _Faulkner_. Faulkner would come in here, and start shooting. He wouldn't even bat an eye as he stepped over their corpses and shot the rest of us 'just in case'." He glared at Trunks and Ruby gasped in pained shock behind him.

"B…But it's requi.." Stammered Trunks.

"It's what Trunks? Required?" Cade stood and began stalking towards Trunks, "Do you think a peaked cap and greatcoat gives them the bloody right to kill us they please? Do you think they have the right to butcher entire squads of men because one of them falters?" He was now shouting vehemently at Trunks, pointing at the door as if the Commissar was hiding behind it. "Do you think they have the right to have entire villages slaughtered by the very Guardsmen who are supposed to protect them, because ONE child had an extra hand?!"

Trunks' face paled, but he didn't answer

"Oh, I guess you think they do." Cade grabbed the autopistol, slammed the magazine home and racked a round into the chamber. He held it out grip first to Trunks. "Here you go Trunks. If you think they have the right to come in here and butcher us, I would rather you kill me than them! Just start shooting, I won't stop you!" He was breathing heavily as his rant came to an end, still holding out the pistol for Trunks to take. Trunks averted his gaze, staring intently at the floor.

"That's what I thought." Cade disarmed the autopistol and tossed it onto a nearby table. "Only one person decides who lives or dies and He is 10,000 light years away worrying about much more important things than **us**." Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose tightly as silence again fell around him. He inhaled deeply, opened his eyes and looked at Lovelock. "Lovelock, does Ruby look like a mutant to you?"

"No sir." Came the immediate response.

"Trunks?" Cade said to him, "Need I remind you that you were just telling us how _cute_ you thought she was not half-an-hour ago?" Trunks shook his head, face shifting from pale to bright red rapidly.

"Grandy?" She slowly looked up at him. "Lovelock has an excellent point; the Hospitallers found her pure and human. Does that change anything?" She stared back at the floor and nodded once. Cade found a morbid satisfaction in her expression. As he watched, her eyes began to flick back and forth as she considered the possibility that she just tried to erroneously murder Ruby. Grandy's fate was no longer in her own hands.

Cade turned to Ruby who was now holding a jacket tightly in her arms, Merith must have given it to her but she had yet to put it on. Rather, she was gripping the rough material in a white-knuckle grip. "Skirts, do you believe Grandy deserves punishment for her actions?"

Ruby stared him back in the eyes and shook her head, "No, I do not." Grandy looked up as she spoke. At Ruby's words of forgiveness, fresh tears began to leak from her eyes. She hung her head, and softly wept in relief and gratitude.

Cade blinked in surprise, momentarily stunned by the answer. He recovered quickly and nodded, "Good. As far as I'm aware, we had a little training exercise. Would anyone disagree?" Silence met him once more and he turned again to Grandy, "Trooper, would you like to add anything?" A shake of the head. "Would you like to go see a medic?" A nod. "How did this happen?"

She struggled in inhale, her breath stuttering, "Training exercise, sir."

"Good, untie her and take her to the Medicae. Make sure she is okay." He said to Lovelock, who obeyed immediately. He pulled out a knife and carefully cut the tape, before helping Grandy to her feet and guiding her out the door. "You go with her Trunks." Trunks was gone before he even finished speaking.

"Cade," came the soft voice of Ruby, whispering from behind him, "did they really deserve that?"

Guilt swept through him at her words as the adrenaline and passion of the moment faded. He looked down at Grandy's blood which covered his elbow and fingers, suddenly feeling very ill. With his back to Ruby, he said just loud enough for her and Merith to hear. "I'm going to go clean up. I'll be back in a few minutes. When I do, we have some things to discuss."

* * *

Trunks was angry. Not only angry, he was humiliated and embarrassed by Cade's thorough lashing and exposé of his thoughts of Ruby. He didn't even do anything wrong other than to suggest the most faithful solution. As he propelled his heavy frame to catch up to his fellow squad mates, he was sure they would agree.

"He can't say that! It's… it's heresy!" spouted Trunks as soon as he caught up with the two, who travelled far more slowly on account of Grandy's injuries.

Lovelock turned his head back to Trunks, "Shut it you git! Someone might hear you!" His eyes flicked back and forth to the various doorways through some of which the sound of voices drifted through.

"Aren't they supposed to?" He wanted to yell, but obediently dropped his voice to a whisper. "I mean, disrespecting the Commissar and hiding a potential mutant?! He could get us all killed!"

Lovelock didn't have an answer, as he knew Trunks was right. Rather, the answer came from the least likely of the three, Grandy. "No," She spat a glob of blood from her mouth on to the floor. "The Sergeant was right. I should have gone to you and talked to you all first. If Commissar Faulkner walked in on that, we might all be dead." She dropped her voice to a whisper so low that the two men couldn't hear her, "I should still be dead."

They neared a blind corner as Trunks argued back, "I think we still need to tell Faulkner!" They rounded the corner and ran into the most unwelcome sight any of them would ever see. A tall man, his polished black boots clacking on the metal floor and peaked cap adding to his impressive height. He stopped before them and the three guardsmen halted as well, fear stitching itself onto each of their faces.

Commissar Faulkner stood and appraised the trio. His eyes flicked from the broken arm, up to Grandy's shattered nose and back to the blood that ran from her chin. He noted these things dispassionately before turning his gaze to Trunks.

"Tell me what, Guardsman?"

* * *

Ruby winced as she stumbled to her feet. Merith stood nearby, her expression still one of awe but ready to catch the unsteady woman. "Ruby, you probably have broken ribs. Let me take you to the Medicae before it gets worse."

"I'll be fine." Ruby answered, but even the act of speaking sent shards of white-hot pain through her ribs. She hissed in pain at the action, but began to walk forwards towards the showers where Cade had disappeared to twenty minutes before.

Merith snapped her jaw shut tightly and narrowed her eyes. "Ruby Rose, as your medic, you will come with me to the Medicae. Now!"

Ruby stopped and looked at Merith, "I need to talk to Cade first." She said, her silver eyes begging silently that Merith not interfere. "Then you can take me wherever you want."

Merith opened her mouth to speak, shut it again, then nodded. "Fine, but if you start coughing blood I'm dragging you there if I have to." Ruby raised a hand and waved weakly in gratitude before continuing her walk to the showers. She held her side tightly as each step reverberated through her body and jostled the undoubtedly broken ribs.

Passing the bathrooms and not finding Cade at any of the sinks, she pressed forward to the showers, determined to scold Cade regardless of his state. The showers were sizable, meant to handle a whole platoon of twenty men at any given time. Metal poles rose from the ground with shower heads jutting at 90 degree angles from each pole. One pillar had a single showerhead pouring steaming water, but Cade was nowhere in sight.

The sound of someone hissing in pain pulled her attention to her left where she found Cade. He was still fully clothed, although his uniform top was curled up in a ball and tossed in the corner, leaving his drab green undershirt visible. His back was pressed stiffly up against the wall, dipping his hands into a bucket at his side and scratching at his hands and elbow with abandon. He was shaking violently and thin lines of watered-down blood trickled from his hands and elbow.

"Cade?!" Ruby yelled, horrified at his actions. She ran the few feet to his side and slid to her knees, grunting as her side complained against the impact. She grabbed his hands and tried to force him to stop, "Cade, what are you doing!? Stop it!" A growl escaped him as he jerked his hands away from her and resuming his scratching.

Ruby grabbed the bucket he had been dipping his hands in, rocked it back, and flung the water into his face. Cade sputtered as the water drenched his shaking frame, shock evident in his expression. He stopped his scratching and slowly raised his head and met Ruby's gaze with his own. There were no signs of anger, or malice, not even embarrassment. He merely looked at her with gratitude. "Thank you."

Ruby wasn't having any of it, although she was grateful he saved her life, she was sick of this man's actions over the past hour. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She screamed at him, suppressing a wince as she did so.

Cade looked back down at his hands, shame now coming to the fore. Deep scratches and cuts covered his hands, cuts of his own creation. He stared at them blankly for several moments before dropping them into his lap. He looked back up at Ruby and gently patted the floor next to him for her to sit down. Hesitantly, she did so, sitting a comfortable distance away from him.

Neither of them spoke and the sound of running water filled in the silence where they could not. Ruby stared intently at Cade whose head was drooped to stare at his hands in his lap. From her position, she could clearly see the scar that ran across his cheek and wondered how it got there.

He coughed, clearing his throat and drawing her from her observation. "The agri-world of Thetus, my very first deployment out of the Whiteshields. We were there to beat back Orks who the Guard had thought exterminated decades before." He hummed sardonically, "Funny thing about Orks, they always come back." Ruby didn't know where he was going with this, but the way he spoke, devoid of all his usual sarcasm and wit, demanded her attention.

"It was at the end of a massive battle. We lost so many men and vehicles to the greenskins. Men were screaming everywhere and…" He shuddered, closing his eyes to shaking his head to block out the sounds undoubtedly replaying in his mind. "But we were victorious. Their warlord was dead and the Orks fought amongst themselves. We barely won, it was only thanks to a small village of the local civilians that we did win."

He sighed with dejection and his shoulders drooped further, "I was young and naïve, believing I could save lives and make a difference. I thought that the Imperium could do no evil. I was so wrong…"

 _Trooper Cade Blackshire walked side-by-side with Lieutenant Northrup. On the opposite side of the Lieutenant walked Commissar Turner. Cade had read all of the publications about the infamous Colonel-Commissar Gaunt and the 'Hero of the Imperium,' Ciaphas Cain. He was honored to serve alongside the intimidating Commissar of his own Regiment._

 _The entirety of the 2_ _nd_ _Company, over one-hundred men strong, had come to relieve the beleaguered citizens. As such they were walking through the blasted out remains of a small village. The five-meter-high rockcrete walls were in shambles. Corpses, both xeno and human, were draped across the battlements. Massive holes and craters littered the rockcrete but not a single xeno corpse was inside the village proper, a testament to the tenacity of the inhabitants in protecting their homes. Cade had seen the outside of the walls, Orkish corpses were piled in mounds. In some areas, he could walk up the bodies to the top of the wall like a staircase._

 _At the top of the wall mounted on a bayonet of a lasgun, was the massive head of the Ork leader himself, slain by a mere peasant._

" _To think, these civvies are the reason victory, winning this where we couldn't," said Lt. Northrup._

 _The Commissar was quick to disagree. "Don't give them so much credit." His voice was filled with disdain. "It was the Guard that fought the main horde and held them back."_

" _Perhaps Commissar, but we shouldn't be so quick to…" The Lieutenant's voice trailed off as Cade noticed a young girl off to the side. She was holding a patched-up teddy bear in one hand and a white flower in the other. She met Cade's gaze and smiled, holding up the flower to him. Cade, glanced at the two officers and, seeing they were deep in an argument, thought it no crime to go to the little girl._

 _As he approached she didn't say anything and neither did Cade. She held the flower up higher and smiled, Cade gently took the flower and returned the smile. Marveling that such beauty could exist in this destroyed town, both in this small flower and in the child's smile. He knelt down on one knee, still towering over her, and reached into his own pack. He pulled out a chocolate candy bar from his own rations and held it out to the child. She deftly swapped her teddy bear to her other hand and reached out for the candy. Only, an extra hand, which had been hidden by the teddy bear, protruded from the wrist, fingers contorting incorrectly._

 _With a gasp, he stumbled back in surprise. The girl followed his gaze to her wrist and the brilliant smile faded. She still didn't speak, just slowly stepped back before Cade called after her, "Wait!" She halted, face unreadable as Cade again proffered the chocolate to her. Cautiously, she stepped forward and reached to grab it..._

" _TROOPER BLACKSHIRE!" Shouted the strong baritone of the Commissar, "GET AWAY FROM THAT MUTANT!"_

 _The child squealed and turned to run, only to have the long legs of Commissar Turner catch up to her quickly. He gripped her about the wrist and pulled her to the ground in a cloud of dust. Villagers, who had been wandering about aimlessly in shock, or crying over destroyed homes and dead loved ones, turned to the commotion. An elderly man, able bodied yet silver-haired, was quick to press forward and attempt to retrieve the small girl. "Please sir! Don't mind little Zela, she's already lost her mother and father! Don't let her suffer more!"_

 _The Commissar sneered, "I don't plan to." He pulled out his las-pistol and pointed it at the small girl. "'Suffer not the mutant to live!'" The little girl tugged in vain at the Commissars wrist as the weapon neared her forehead._

" _No!" Cried the silver-haired man as he threw himself at the Commissar. With a_ crack, _a las-bolt pierced his skull and the man fell, dead before he hit the ground._

 _Several more cries of outrage and fear sounded around them as villagers screamed at the sight. The little girl slipped from the Commissar's grasp and fled and ran to Cade. She was almost to him as the Commissar fired once more, the beam collided with her back and she tumbled, Cade barely catching her as she fell. She fell face first into his arms and he gently turned her over, cradling her back and head in his arms. He looked down in horror as she looked back up at him, her eyes full of fear and confusion as she struggled to find breath. Cade could only helplessly as her brown eyes glossed over and she breathed her last._

 _Somewhere, a civilian fired at the Guardsmen in retaliation. And as fire to promethium, the chaos spread around Cade as crimson beams spat death and destruction. Spurred on by their Commissar, the 744_ _th_ _slaughtered every last man, woman and child, succeeding where the Orks had failed._

 _Cade did naught else but gently place the small child on the ground and close her eyes. He took the small white flower, now blood stained and red, and wrapped her little hands around it. As he did so, he saw his own hands, shimmering red in the afternoon sunlight. He gasped in horror and tried to wipe the blood away on his fatigues, but the stains remained on his guilty hands._

 _Glancing past his sullied hands he saw Commissar Turner, grinning as he fired his laspistol over and over into the mob…_

 _Then, Cade knew hatred._

Ruby listened intently as Cade finished, her hand pressed tightly over her mouth in horror, tears leaking slowly from her glistening eyes. Through it all, Cade had not moved from his position, still staring intently at his limp and bleeding hands as he spoke. "I learned two things that day. First, never trust a Commissar to do what's right." Cade shrugged as he continued to speak heresy. "Second, in a galaxy of terrible beasts and xenos, sometimes… we are the real monsters."

He shook his head sadly, "You're right Skirts. Grandy… She didn't deserve that. What right do I have to abuse my own troopers?" He continued to speak, but now turned to look at Ruby, "When I saw you, I saw the same look I had when I watched the Commissar murder that little girl. At that moment, I was no better than him."

Ruby pulled her hand from her mouth but made no attempt to wipe her tears, "You're wrong." Cade cocked his head quizzically. "I mean, yeah, perhaps the way you went about it was wrong, but you did it to protect someone." She pressed her hand to her chest in emphasis, "To protect me!" Her hand shifted unconsciously to her ribs once more. "You're nothing like him."

Cade turned his gaze away and looked at his hands; nodded once and put his hands to his sides, pushing himself up off the floor. He walked to the still spouting shower and rinsed the blood from his arms. Hands somewhat cleaner than before, he held out his hand to Ruby, who gratefully accepted it as he pulled her to her feet. "Listen Skirts, nobody else has heard that story. Please keep it that way."

"Okay." She said, smiling sadly and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Now, I think you owe me an explanation about a certain bullet failing to kill you." He said, slowly letting his usual crooked smile slide back into place.

Ruby nodded, smile brightening as she did so, "I think I do."

* * *

 **I promised dramatic heresy, didn't I? *Scrolls to top* Yep, I did.**

 **NO, I'M NOT OBSESSED WITH KILLING CHILDREN! On the contrary, it's just something I consider purely evil and highly traumatic, it's fitting with 40K….**

 **Good news as well! There was an extra 2000 words here that didn't jive with the feel of this chapter. As such, it is going into the next chapter which is on track for posting next Sunday. I am now designating Sunday as update day, so expect updates each week. If I can't make a particular Sunday, I'll try to let you know each update if there will be a delay. For your part, just keep reading and enjoying. Deal? Deal.**

 **Lastly, I have many questions from you regarding other characters from RWBY and if they will appear. You should know my policy on spoilers, which is that I can keep a secret until Doomsday if I so choose. But patience my pets, all will be made clear in time.**


	8. Quagmirous Questions

"Ow! Is this really necessary?"

"You know Sergeant," Said Merith as she wrapped Cade's tortured hands in white bandages, "You talk tough, but you are just a big baby. And yes, if you are determined to tear up your hands and **not** tell me how, I'll treat you as I see fit."

Cade chuckled, "Touché. You, dear mother, are more evil than you look." He winced again as Merith worked a _bit_ more roughly than was perhaps necessary. "It's confirmed; you're a sadist."

Merith smiled cheekily, "No, I'm your medic." She finished wrapping his hands and peeled the medical gloves from her hands methodically. She reached out patted his cheek in a motherly fashion. "It's in the job description to be a sadist."

"Thank you for your comforting words." Cade deadpanned, trying and failing to avoid the pat on his cheek.

Ruby was on her cot, propped up upon a bleached throne of pillows. She was trying her best to contain snorts of laughter, holding her side in pained mirth.

"Don't you start with me Skirts!" Snapped Cade. He looked at Merith, still smirking and pointed at Ruby, "Shouldn't she be seeing a _real_ medic or something?"

"Probably," Said Merith, ignoring his jab entirely. "But there isn't a whole lot you can do for broken ribs. Since she isn't coughing up blood, I think it's safe to assume there's no punctured lungs." She then glared at Ruby, "And _someone_ insists they don't need to go."

"Good," said Cade as he looked at Ruby, who was just starting to settle down, "Start talking,"

Ruby's laughter slowly died and she wiped her eyes, a chuckle or two still sneaking out of her. "Okay, but first, help me up. I need to show you something." Merith was by her side immediately and helped her slowly to her feet. Ruby looked at Cade, "Close your eyes."

"Uh, O… Okay?" He obeyed and shut his eyes.

Ruby looked at Merith and unzipped the jacket she was wearing, exposing her abdomen. Merith was, again, stunned. "How is this possible?" She gingerly reached and felt along Ruby's ribs, who jerked away at Merith's touch. Merith, thinking she hurt her, pulled back, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Ruby smiled, "No, that just tickles."

Merith couldn't help but smile back as she felt along the ribs once more. Her fingers gently examined the warm mottled flesh, confirming with touch what her eyes refused to belief. Already, the splotchy bruise, a product that would take weeks to dissipate, had begun receding. "You really are blessed by the Emperor." She said in awe.

"I'm missing something important aren't I," Interrupted Cade who was apparently irritated at being kept, literally, in the dark. His fingers tapped a vigorous beat of impatience.

Merith stepped back, her fingers tapping along her lips as she stared at Ruby's side. Her azure eyes were wide and questioning. Ruby zipped up her jacket, hiding it from view. "You can open your eyes now." Said Ruby.

Cade cracked his eyes open and silently looked at Merith who, with halting words, explained what she had seen. As Merith finished speaking, he looked at Ruby

"That is something called an Aura." She explained. Cade and Merith only looked at her with blank expressions. Ruby bit her lip thoughtfully. "It's like, like my soul is a physical shield. It protects me and helps me heal when I'm hurt. But, as you can see," She gestured to her side, "it's not impenetrable."

Cade raised his hand. Ruby pantomimed as if she was in front of a large audience, looking around the room before pointing at Cade, "You there, in the front row."

Cade smiled appreciatively before speaking. "Where did this" He gestured vaguely at Ruby, "come from? What about your arm though, it took what? Three weeks to heal?"

Ruby shrugged, "On my world, which we called Remnant, it's something everyone has to some degree, but not everyone could use. I don't know where it came from or why, it's just always been that way." She held her left arm up, displaying the scars that crisscrossed over it. "As for this, I don't know. It was a serious injury after all. I did notice it was taking a long time to heal but I can only guess it's because they had to add bionics. Maybe it was harder to adjust." She shrugged again and dropped her arm to her side.

Cade leaned back and rested on his elbows, seemingly satisfied with her answers.

Ruby, however, still had more to show them. "I may need your help with this part. My Aura is still depleted and yeah, broken ribs." She stepped out into the aisle between the bunks and looked to the far wall.

Merith raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"You asked about rose petals Merith?" Ruby asked, to which she received a nod. "Let me show you." She inhaled as deeply as her ribs would allow and bent down until her chest was nearly level with her bent knees. She inhaled once more, pushed off and was gone.

She zipped across the room in a streak of green fatigues and red whirlwinds of rose petals. The air was awakened from its customary stagnation, forcefully pulled along by a sentient force of nature. She slowed herself before she collided with the wall. There, she collapsed to her knees, gripping her side and hissing painfully. Cade was by her side moments later gently reaching out to pull her up, but she waved him off. With a growl she pushed herself upright and nodded her thanks to Cade.

As Ruby made her way to her bunk, Cade took the moment to stoop and pick up a small rose petal that had been left behind. He ran his fingers over the soft petal, appreciating the silken texture and finding it oddly comforting. Looking around at the rest of the petals which marked the trail Ruby had ran upon, he watched as the remaining petals slowly vanished from existence. Save for one, which he held gently in his bandaged fingers.

Ruby sat upon her bed and looked back to see Cade standing still. He was staring intently at the floor, deep in thought. "You know," She said, "If you stare at the same spot long enough, it can catch on fire."

Cade shook his head and looked up at Ruby as his hand surreptitiously pocketed the small flower petal. "What?"

Ruby smiled, blushing in surprise that not only had a petal remained, but that Cade had decided to keep it. "Oh nothing." She said as she waved him over. "But I'm not done explaining stuff, get over here." Obediently, he made his way over and sat back down across from Ruby and Merith.

"That," Ruby said, "is a Semblance. Unlike an Aura, few have it and fewer can use it. But of those that do have it, everyone's is different. For example, mine is speed, but my sister gets stronger as she gets injured." She glanced over at Merith and Cade, "Is this making sense?" Both Cade and Merith looked at Ruby, then to each other, and shrugged simultaneously. Ruby found it somewhat humorous and giggled at the display. But she took it as a sign that they mostly understood.

Cade spoke again, "So, why aren't there whole regiments of you… Remnants? Remmartians?" He chuckled at his own word play, "Anyway, you get my point."

Ruby tilted her head back and stared wistfully at the ceiling, "Well, that's just the thing. I don't know where it is."

"You really were lost in the woods, weren't you?" Asked Merith, referring to the first day they had found Ruby, alone in the forest.

Ruby nodded and , "I want to go back. I wish I could so much it hurts!" Her eyes moistened, but no tears fell, "I miss my family, miss my friends. This," She gestured broadly with her arms around the room, "isn't where I belong." She lowered her arms and crossed them over her chest gently, flinching as her ribs painfully reminded her of their state. "I hope they are still alive." Merith gently placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, consoling her as best as she could. Ruby reached up and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Asked Cade.

Ruby sighed. Her shoulders slumping. "There were terrible things happening. My world was made up of separate Kingdoms and they were going to war with each other. It was bad enough but we had Grimm too destroying towns and killing people. It was awful! We were losing everything we…" Ruby shut her eyes and covered her face with her free hand. "Sorry, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Merith gently patted Ruby's hand which she held. "Don't worry dear. We may not be who you had, but you're family to us." When Cade didn't immediately speak up she flung an accurate kick at his shin. He yelped and glared at her, but got the message.

"Right, you have us on your team."

Ruby dropped her hand from her face and looked back at them, eyes glistening. "Thanks guys." She hummed happily, "My new team." She paused, brought her hand back up her face and tapped her fingers against her chin. Her face lit up and she snapped her fingers. "I got it! We could be team Cream!"

"What?" Both Merith and Cade said in unison.

"Where I'm from, we always had team names made from our names." Ruby explained excitedly. "C for Cade, R for Ruby and M for Merith. CRM!"

Cade's response was to slap his palm to his face in amusement and chuckle. "You are inexplicable."

"Word of the day?" Asked Ruby, recalling when he said the same thing to her in a certain Medicae wing.

He smiled all the wider, "Maybe."

Merith, for her part, only watched and grinned happily; something she hadn't done in a long time.

* * *

By the time Lovelock, Trunks and Grandy returned, it was nearly time for lights out. Only, when they did arrive, they looked worse than when they had left. Grandy, for reasons that could only be blamed on copious amounts of pain-relievers, had a blissful smile on her face. Her arm was contained in an unusual apparatus that looked like the offspring of a common cast and an iron maiden torture device. Her nose was stuffed with gauze, but was otherwise straight.

Ruby still flinched at the sight of her, her heart picking up its pace ever so slightly. It was a sight Cade was quick to notice, his back being to the door and facing Ruby.

Trunks, despite being physically unharmed and untouched, looked to be the worst. His face was pale, and he was muttering to himself silently. His lips moving in barely perceptible formations, spouting prayer after prayer. He went straight to his cot and lay on his back. He stared blankly at the ceiling, continuing his silent benedictions.

The only one who still looked sane, was Jorge Lovelock. He led Grandy to her cot where she proceeded to collapse on her cot, grab her pillow and hug it lovingly, before falling asleep moments later. Lovelock merely laughed at her and left the intoxicated woman alone in her sleep. He guided himself over to the newly named team CRM and plopped himself down on the cot to sit side-by-side with Cade.

"Hello love," He said to Ruby, "How're you doing?"

She waved her hand aimlessly at him, "Oh fine, fine. Grazing shot after all. No worries!" She hoped he would buy the lie.

"Uh huh, 'grazing shot' that breaks ribs?"

Nope, didn't buy it.

Ruby tried to stutter out a response beyond 'well, um, you see, er…' but was finding words more than one syllable long to be suddenly out of reach.

Lovelock winked at Ruby as he watched her struggle, "Don't you fret, I don't really care as long as you're okay." He then turned to Cade. His mouth opened to speak before he caught sight of Cade's bandaged hands. "Uh. What happened?"

Cade held up his hands and smirked, "Skirts and I had a chainsword duel." He glanced at Ruby, "Did we call it a draw?"

Lovelock eyed him doubtfully, "You're not going to tell me, are you." It wasn't a question.

"I just did."

"Riiiiight." He stared a few more seconds at Cade's hands before lifting his gaze up to meet Cade's eyes. "You're really lucky though, you know that?"

"What happened," asked Cade, his eyebrows knit together in suspicion.

"Well, remember Faulkner?"

"Cantankerous? Likes shooting people?" Cade said sarcastically. "I know several of those. Could you be more specific?"

Lovelock merely grinned at the Sergeant's sarcasm. "Trunks here was spouting about you preaching heresy and such when we ran right into Faulkner."

"Damn."

Ruby's voice broke through condescendingly, "Language!"

Cade was quick to wave her off and focus on Lovelock, flicking his eyes to the door as if expecting the Commissar to come bursting through. "What did Trunks say?"

Lovelock scratched his chin, nails grinding against the five o'clock shadow that darkened his jaw. "It was touch and go for a moment. I thought he was going to rat you out, but looked like he decided at the last second to cover for you." Lovelock laughed as explained, "He said you were 'training us to hard.' And, believe it or not, Grandy completely milked it with him, saying you were having us do 'real' fighting. First one to break bones wins." Before Cade could interfere, Lovelock continued, still laughing, "But wait, here's the best part. Faulkner bought it and said he wished more Sergeants were like you."

If a person could be described as deflated, Cade would fit the description. He collapsed backwards across the cot in relief and lay there, stretched uncomfortably with his head hanging off one side and legs off the other.

"Hey Jorge, I think you killed him." Ruby whispered conspiratorially at the accented Cadian, "Dibs on being new leader."

"You've got mine and Bearing's votes," He said with equal furtiveness, "we've been planning mutiny for months." Both he and Ruby devolved into quiet chuckles. Merith smiled at the duo, eyebrow raised in amusement.

Cade suddenly shot up so quickly that Merith jumped. "Where's Bearings?"

"Remember that Navy girl he was eyeing?" Said Lovelock, having sufficiently swallowed down his laughter to explain. "Find her, you find him."

"Oh, I'll need to have a talk with him," groaned Cade, "there's this thing called fraternization."

Lovelock snuck in one more veiled insult, "Good luck with that one, 'Dad'"

Ruby giggled and pointed at Cade, "He just called you old."

"Thank you for summing that up." He stood and slapped Ruby's hand aside playfully. "Alright, let's get some sleep. I've had enough excitement for one day." Walking away, Cade stopped Lovelock at a comfortable distance from the two women. "Lovelock, can you do something for me?"

"What?"

Cade nodded to Trunks and Grandy, "Help me keep an eye on them. I don't think this is over."

"Sure, Sarge but, why not be off with her in the first place?" Asked Lovelock while nodding surreptitiously at Grandy. "Don't get me wrong, I don't want to see anything happen to any of us. But I mean, she deserves whatever punishment she gets don't you think?"

Cade nodded, "Yes. She does." He turned his head slightly and glanced at Ruby. She was speaking with Merith, a bright smile on her face. Somehow still brightening the room with her indomitable spirit in spite of what had happened only hours before. "But maybe Skirts is right. Don't we all deserve a second chance?"

Lovelock sighed, "I hope this doesn't come back to haunt us."

"Me too." Cade said. As he spoke Ruby's eyes flicked up and met his. She smiled brightly him and Cade returned it with a crooked smile of his own before turning back to Lovelock.

"Me too."

* * *

 **Eh. It's an alright chapter.**

 **I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for some good 40k bloodshed!**

 **FYI, I have the worst work schedule coming up. I'll do my best to be ready for next Sunday, but no promises.**


	9. Hive Kastle

**Well guys, I'm alive. Two days off from work in all of May. Yeah, it was as bad as it sounds.**

 **But enough doom and gloom! Here is a new chapter!**

* * *

Four months.

Ruby was amazed what could happen in four months. She had joined a intragalactic military under an oppressive and archaic regime, made friends, made enemies, been shot. She had also fired highly charged ionic plasma from a weapon that epitomized the name cliché by being called a 'plasma gun.' She had even made the comment that it would be like calling an autogun a bulletgun. But she hadn't really cared, it was still cool and she wanted one... or five. She had learned to march in perfect step, basic Cadian battle cant and infantry tactics. And worst of all, she had been forced to learn the necessary prayers to not only her weapon, but the Emperor as well.

Yet for all of this, the training, the drilling, the ceaseless brutality of the conditioning, the most important lesson she had ever learned came in the quiet of the evening. A one on one conversation between herself, and her cynical Sergeant. A dialogue that very well may have saved her life in the cold, arid and unfeeling underground of Hive Kastle, a hive beset by its very own inhabitants. The conversation that would remain in the forefront of her mind even now as rockets and mortars detonated around her and her comrades as she, along with the rest of the 744th Cadian Regiment, fought to buy time. Time to save the hive for at least one more day.

* * *

" _Have you ever killed someone before?" Asked Cade._

Ruby's palms were sweaty on the grip of her lasgun as she held it braced against the wall of ferrocrete before her. The short wall, laid only a few days before and only coming up to Ruby's chest, was more a layer of cover than an actual wall. It was all that protected the Guardsmen from the few wayward shots that reached them. Ruby nonetheless appreciated the cover as sighted down the iron sights mounted along the spine of her lasgun. Not that she would need the sights, she wouldn't miss the encroaching horde even if she tried.

" _No," Ruby answered simply from her seat on her bed, dropping her eyes to the floor in equal parts pride and shame at her answer. "I mean, I've hurt people, but I've never killed anyone."_

She looked out at the masses of humanity and cringed. They surged forward from the dark tunnels deep below Hive Kastle. Ancient and rusted train rails striated the scorched and tainted dirt, marking the original use of the underground highways as shipping for the materials mined from the planet. The enemy cared not for the history of their own world as over the stiff and uncaring earth they swarmed. Ramshackle vehicles and mining engines rumbled side by side with Chimeras and a single Leman Russ, undoubtedly taken from the armouries of the PDF. The once proud vehicles now defiled with streaks of ghastly paint splattered on their hulls.

Behind Ruby, some distance away, righteous hulking machines idled, chugging and churning out blackened smoke and acrid fumes. A trio of Leman Russ tanks. Massive cannons and bolters twisted and rotated in eager anticipation. A loudspeaker rested upon the armoured chassis of one named _Holy Intent_ , from which bellowed the words of Commissar Faulkner who stood upon the exposed tank fearlessly.

"Soldiers of the Emperor, stand fast! The enemy comes to face us. They attempt to push us aside but **we will not let them!** This tunnel leads directly to the hablocks of this city. If we fail here, thousands of innocent women and children will die." The Commissar's deep voice rose and fell in passion. "Do not falter. Do not yield. Do not take **one. Step. Back!"**

He continued to speak, but Ruby herself was only dimly aware. She already knew the stakes and focused on the enemy before her. She picked a target and slowed her breathing, oblivious to the inaccurate shots that ricocheted off the ferrocrete wall. She aimed down her sights and focused on the man running at the front of the horde.

 _Cade stepped closer to her and sat on the bench next to her. "Do you think you could?"_

His eyes were wide and red, a maniacal grin upon his twisted face as he ran with a serrated and cruel knife in one hand and a chainsword in the other. Blood streamed from the knife and from his face and naked torso. Ruby had the twisted thought that the blood on his weapon was his own. She aligned the sights on his rapidly closing head and rested her finger on the trigger. She licked her cracked and dry lips and gently squeezed the trigger.

" _I… I don't know" She said. "I don't want to."_

She loosened her grip on the trigger and looked at the man once more. Try as she might she thought that this man may have led a normal life. He may have had a wife and a home. He may have children. Did he really deserve-

"FIRE!"

The man she had been watching disintegrated as bolter shells detonated in his body. Around that organic explosive, others followed suite, collapsing and crumpling, Blood and viscera flew through the air like shrapnel. Men and women ignited under the barrage of lasbolts that seared and burst their flesh. The air whooshed overhead, blowing Ruby's hair askew as a Leman Russ fired its main cannon. With a whistle the shell passed overhead and crumped into the horde. Limbs and men alike were blown aside.

The horde did not falter, did not stop. Their return fire only grew as they charged closer and closer to the defending guardsmen. A trooper down the line to Ruby's left screamed and clutched his arm, where now only a stump remained. A rocket cavorted through the air before detonating against the thin wall tossing shattered ferrocrete and armoured soldiers aside.

Ruby was stunned by the brutality. Her limbs stiffened as she watched in morbid fascination, wanting to look away, but finding herself unable to. Her heart began to race, thudding in her chest and ears and all but deafening her.

" _I've seen enough death for a lifetime." Continued Ruby, turning her eyes up to meet Cade's in a pleading manner. "Do you think it will ever stop? Do we really have to add to it?"_

A hand jostled her shoulder and she turned slowly to the owner of the hand, Lovelock. He shouted at her, she could see his mouth moving, could hear his voice, but she couldn't understand him. He yelled something else at her and turned back to the wall, firing his weapon once more. Turning to her left she saw Bearings. His eyes were wide and fearful, yet he stood against the wall as the others and fired as well.

Ruby looked out into the mass as well, noticing absentmindedly that they were **much** closer than before. She could see the finer details of them now. They looked, for the most part, normal, not all like the beasts the propaganda said they were. She saw men in flak vests akin to her own and figured they were a part of the Planetary Defense Force, PDF they called them, if she remembered right. Others were clad in civilian clothes. They fired lasguns or autoguns back at the guardsmen as they ran across the open ground. They looked for the most part, normal. She even saw one man as he knelt, crying in the middle of the crossfire as he held the limp body of a woman.

Then the next man took their place in her vision who smiled with razor teeth while his unnaturally long tongue flicked out to lick them. **Not. Normal.** Those were the words her brain proceeded to scream. An instantaneous fight or flight response which she shoved it down beneath the weight of experience.

A guardsman down the line was less prepared and he dropped his weapon and ran from the wall, tearing off his helmet as he ran. A lasbolt cracked into his skull and he pitched forward into the dirt limply. Ruby didn't see who killed the man, rather, she was intently focused on another enemy who was in the process of throwing something. The small object sailed gently through the air, bounced off the ferrocrete in front of Ruby, and landed at her feet.

As she stared, curiosity was replaced with panic, "GRENADE!" She screamed, turning and running away from the deadly explosive. She made it four steps before a blossom of heat erupted at her back. She tumbled forward to the ground before rolling to a stop facing back towards the wall. Her ears were ringing and the world seemed to be bright and blinding. She saw Bearings rolling on the ground as he screamed, his right side pockmarked with burning shrapnel.

 _Cade didn't answer for a moment yet he continued to look intently at Ruby. She felt rather uncomfortable under his gaze. "You tell me, do you think it will ever stop on its own?"_

She watched Bearings blankly as he lay there in pain, her own mind fogged and disoriented. A stout man leapt over their blasted wall, landing a few feet from the wounded trooper. He looked over at Bearings and grinned, it was a rather unsettling grin that promised pain and worse. He pulled a large dagger from his belt and ran it over his tongue as he crouched down to Bearings. Others climbed over the wall as well, engaging her companions, yet Ruby's eyes were fixated on Bearings.

 _Ruby sighed, looking away from Cade, "No. But I can always hope. I just don't see how we can ever stop it."_

Ruby tried to cry out to him, but she wasn't sure if she was. She could feel her mouth open wide, feel her vocal cords vibrating. Yet she could hear nothing. She tried to reach for her autopistol in its holster which was pinned underneath her, but she couldn't reach it in time. The traitor stopped over Bearings and buried his knife into the man's stomach. Bearings screamed as the knife was withdrawn and rammed home again-

-And again-

-And again-

-Until the pained screams ceased and Bearings lay very still. With a final tug, Bearing's killer pulled the knife free, blood dripping from the jagged weapon onto the ground.

" _How do you do it?" She asked. "How do you kill someone?"_

Finally, she unclasped the strap for her sidearm and pulled it free. Just as she did so the murderer turned his head to Ruby. Blood was splattered across his face in crimson pinpricks and splotches. This time, his macabre smile was disturbingly pleasant, which made it all the more terrifying. He stood and ran towards her, hands and weapon outstretched as he rapidly closed the gap between them. Ruby stretched out her arm and pointed the autopistol at him, she took the fraction of time that she had to aim and squeeze the trigger.

 _Cade chuckled and gave Ruby a gentle push, "I don't think you need me to tell you_ _ **how."**_

" _You know what I mean." Said Ruby, giving his arm a playful punch in return._

 _He smirked and pulled his autopistol from his hip, holding it out as if he was aiming. "Sometimes, there is no other option. It's you or them. Do or die. There is no time to think about morality or who the other person was." He pulled the trigger, dry firing the weapon with a click._

The man fell forward with a hole in his forehead, blood and bone slinging from the back of his skull. He collapsed upon Ruby who couldn't bite back a shriek as the body fell atop her. He was heavy and sweaty, smelling of blood and… Cologne?... She swallowed back bile as she rolled the body off of her.

" _What's it like? Killing?"_

 _Cade rested his elbows on his knees, autopistol dangling down and pointed at the floor. "At first, you feel sick. I remember trying my best not to splatter my boots when I threw up."_

She rolled to her knees, finding her helmet chin strap digging into her throat. She ripped the helmet from her head and threw it aside. She looked at the corpse of the twisted human, the view of the shattered bone and the sweet iron scent of blood was sickening. She turned and vomited violently on the ground, oblivious to the screeching of shells and the shouts of men around her.

" _Then, after you've lost all of your breakfast, you realize something amazing."_

" _What?" Ruby asked._

" _You're alive."_

She wiped her face, ignoring the burning in her throat and mouth. Her hands shook as she knelt there. She felt… Alive. She had won, she was still breathing and her enemy was not. She felt different. It was a rush that killing Grimm had never brought. It was a cruel feeling, one she didn't want to feel, but couldn't deny how invigorating it was.

She looked up to see Lovelock slouched against the wall. The side of his head was bleeding and his head was lolling onto his chest where shrapnel had scarred and punctured his flak vest. His shoulders rose and fell in shallow breaths. Grandy stood over Lovelock and her flamer poured burning promethium over the wall, holding back the tide of crazed men. Flaming torches of humanity ran from the flames, screaming as they did so as skin sloughed from their bones. Cracking lasbolts zipped forward to mercifully silence them forever.

With a sputter, Grandy's flamer spat out a final weak stream of flame, before ceasing entirely. She cursed as the wall of flame halted, ducking as solid slug rounds impacted about her. As the flame and smoke faded, Ruby could see beyond. All down the wall, similar stories were playing out. Crazed or desperate men and women vaulted the walls, meeting bayonet and flak armour with blade and flesh as the brave Guardsmen of the 744th stood their ground.

" _That's the trick I think. Remember that everyone around you is just like you, fighting for their lives. Every person that you kill is one less person to kill the ones you care for." Cade flipped the autopistol over and handed it to Ruby, grip first. "'For those we cherish.' A famous phrase to live by. Its helped me."_

Ruby could see Merith as she dragged another guardsman away, his left arm severed at the elbow. her arms underneath what remained of his as she pulled him to safety. Cade was crouched behind cover, longlas steadied with his eye at the lens. Bolts snapped from his weapon to catch a woman hefting a rocket launcher. The traitor slumped to the ground, twitching as her nervous system overloaded. Her finger depressed on the launcher's trigger and the rocket flashed to the side, exploding and shredding a half-dozen men who hid behind a rocky outcropping.

" _So, can you do it?" Asked Cade as Ruby took the autopistol from him, she looked down at the weapon to see an engraving into the slide. It was roughly done and Ruby wouldn't be surprised if Cade had done it himself with a knife. Nonetheless, the engraving was clear as she read it. '_ _ **For Those We Cherish**_ _.'_

Ruby stood fully, ignoring the buzz of a round whizzing past her ear, autopistol still in hand. She looked over the wall to see a torrent of enemies charging again, driven by some unknown need to engage the guardsmen at close range. She slowly walked over to Cade and crouched by him as he ducked back down behind the wall, the ferrocrete radiated heat from both incoming fire and the reside from Grandy's flamer.

 _Ruby looked up at Cade and nodded. "Yeah…" She looked back at the engraved words, feeling them with her delicate fingers and repeated the phrase, "'For those we cherish.' I like that."_

 _As Ruby went to hand the autopistol back to Cade, he shook his head, placing his hand over hers and pressed her fingers to the grip. "You keep it. I learned that lesson a long time ago." She slowly pulled the weapon back into her lap, gripping it tightly with both hands. Cade rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "I think you'll need it more than I do."_

 _Ruby's lips twitched into a smile as she muttered heartfelt thanks, again rubbing the engraving on the side._

"Skirts?!" He shouted over the volume of battle, "You alright? Get shooting!"

Ruby knelt closer to him and pulled out the autopistol, she could hear the sounds of boots and naked feet on the other side of the wall drawing closer once more. "Cade, you were right. It wasn't easy, but I can do it. 'For Those We Cherish.'"

Cade was busy swapping out a charge pack for his lasgun, "Skirts- "An explosion shook the wall, small chunks rained down on the two of them and they ducked their heads protectively. "Skirts, this really isn't the best time for a talk!"

He made to stand back up but Ruby grabbed his arm and held him in place. "No, it is! Listen." She glared at him as she spoke, daring him to interrupt again, regardless of his reasoning of impending death. "You've been training me to be a Guardsman, but that isn't who I am. I need to be who I am." She reached behind her and pulled out Crescent Rose.

Cade eyed the melee weapon incredulously and glanced back upward at the air above them that was alight with red lasbeams and autogun fire, "Skirts are you cr-"

"Shut up! We don't have time!" She yelled at him, cutting him off. "I don't have much ammo for this so I'll need your help. I need to you to get everyone away from this section to help somewhere else. We aren't going to hold if we don't do something! I just need you to cover me. Can you do that?"

"What!? Why?!"

She shook his arm and shouted again, "Can you do it!"

His nostrils flared as he stared at her in frustration, "Yeah, I can do it. But I won't let you. I won't let you go out there and die!"

Ruby smiled as she cradled Crescent Rose's compact form. "You don't get it Cade-" A wild-eyed man hurdled the wall, he was midflight as Ruby snapped the autopistol up and fired, hitting the man in the throat. He hit the ground where blood seemed from his mouth and neck where the round had pierced through to his spine. Ruby's smile faded as she viewed the corpse but her eyes remained in determined slits as she looked away from the body and back to Cade, "If we don't do this, we'll **all** die." She gripped his sleeve tightly and pulled him slightly closer, "And in case you have forgotten, I'm not just a Guardswoman. I'm a Huntress."

She didn't wait for his response as she extended Crescent Rose and stepped back from the wall. The weapon moved in graceful sweeping motions as she played it back and forth. She hummed in contentment as she held it. A graceful weapon of war so unlike the lasgun she had been using for months.

Satisfied with Crescent Rose in hand, Ruby looked to see Cade moving. He ran Grandy and Trunks still near Lovelock and gesture about as he yelled orders to them. Ruby could see the confusion on their faces as well. Grandy even shot Ruby a look that sat somewhere between loathing and admiration, but they did as ordered. Trunks pulled Lovelock over his shoulder and ran along the wall while Grandy ran the other way.

Cade ran past Ruby, his head set low to the ground as he sprinted to the charred husk of a Sentinel Loader. He stooped further and grabbed a dropped lasgun as he ran by. He set himself behind the Sentinel and propped his weapon on the hull. He nodded to Ruby who returned the nod. She faced the wall which, from her position combined with her short height, kept her mostly obscured. Before long, a man took advantage of the sudden absence of fire at their location. He made it to the wall and was mid jump only to have his skull meet a beam of excited photons and explode. His body landed awkwardly, propelled forward from him momentum over the wall.

With no one still yet in sight, Ruby pulled out the autopistol once more to view the engraving. _For Those We Cherish._ Ruby thought of all of those here. She may not know all their names, all the people of this world. She may not know their stories and they may not even care if Ruby lived or died. But Ruby would not stand by while others were hurt. No matter the cost.

A half-dozen men clambered or leapt over the short wall, one held a truncated shotgun and leveled it at Ruby. Before he could fire, a single shot to his skull pitched him back over the wall. The rest made for Ruby, whirling primitive weapons that in happier days would have had Ruby laughing. But a few of them, seeing a lone girl, made for her recklessly, oblivious to the massive weapon she held, a weapon long held synonymous with Death. Ruby met their wild charge with one of her own. She was a blur as she met the first, the second, the third. Each falling within moments of each other with deep gashes or missing limbs.

The fourth man, wearing the armour of a PDF trooper, held a revving chainsword which he swung wildly, screaming as he did so. Sparks showered from his weapon as Ruby deftly twisted around the man with a simple parry. Their backs now almost touching, Ruby now had Crescent Rose over her shoulder with the blade in the front of the man. She dropped to a knee and pulled, trying her best to ignore the short scream and the feeling of cutting through flesh and bone. She stood and made for the last man, the sound of two separate thuds on the ground behind her.

She grit her teeth as she made her way forward. One more to kill.

A thousand more behind that.

* * *

There is something about imminent death that tends to change a man. For better or worse he will have some realization about himself, his predicament, his killer... Ukah was had a realization about all three.

As he ran from the girl with the massive scythe, he realized that he had made a terrible mistake. He was wrong to turn from the Emperor. Wrong to listen to the words of depravity. Wrong to come here and fight. Now, the Emperor saw fit to punish him with His avenging angel. Ukah was going to die, and there was no stopping it, but it didn't prevent him from trying. He had only one goal in mind, get away from this girl who ripped through his friends in seconds.

He made it to the wall, placed his hands down to hurdle over the chest high structure, when he felt himself stuck fast. He looked down to see blood pooling on the ferrocrete, and the silver glint of metal between his breast and the wall. A fraction of a second later, he was released and he slumped to the ground on his back. The last view he had as his world darkened, was the red-haired girl, her scythe drinking greedily of his blood.

Deep down, he felt that he deserved it.

* * *

Trooper Valean, a devout Guardsman, was scared. It was only the knowledge that for all the terror in front of him, there was something scarier behind him that kept him going. A handful of Commissars, swift to ensure discipline, were holding the line together against the overwhelming numbers before them. But it wouldn't take much for Valean to throw down his weapon and flee, even as a Commissar joined the melee with them. The Commissar drew his chainsword and carved bloody furrows in flesh of the foe. Valean did what he felt he could and took token shots, trying his best to not get shot or stabbed, but too fearful to do much more.

He knew he was going to die and he just wanted to shut his eyes, and let it happen.

Then the Commissar fell, a trio of traitors popped over the wall and sprayed the Commissar with autogun fire. With rapid thunks, the morale officer jerked and spasmed as solid slugs perforated his carapace armour and he fell to the ground with stiff legs. With the death of the Commissar, Valean was a broken man. He dropped his weapon and covered his head with his hands even as a blossom of flame covered the wall, pushing back the tide of humanity with the stench of cooking flesh.

He covered his face against the rush of heat, he looked to see a tall woman with a shorn head and blazing flamer. She reached down and grabbed him by his flak jacket, pulling him to his feet with one arm. "Look at this little milksop. Miss your mommy?" She guffawed at him as he pushed himself away from her.

Cheeks burning Valean stuttered out the most pressing though in his mind. "Ar- are you th-the reinforcements?"

The grizzled woman reached down and grabbed his lasgun, shoving it into his chest, "Nuh, nuh, no," She said, mocking his stutter. "I'm gonna die just like you. But we have a little more time to kill." She snorted in amusement at her own pun.

"Where'd you come from then?" Valean asked. He received a sharp point in response before the woman grabbed a dead Guardsman's lasgun from the ground and ran forward, already firing. He looked where she had pointed down the line to the left about fifty meters. There, a woman wielding a massive red scythe, danced with numerous foes. Weaving in and out of them and leaving bloody rivers in her stead. Lasbolts shot from behind her with unerring precision, felling armed men as they made to shoot the woman.

"By the Emperor…" Valean watched in awe as the duo held a stretch of line on their own. Doing what an entire platoon could not. He was amazed. He was inspired. He was **emboldened.** With a prayer to the Emperor he stood from his hiding place and made for the wall. Screaming against the fear that gripped his chest as he ran forward.

As he ran, a lasbolt struck him in the neck. He died instantly.

* * *

The story of inspiration did not end with Valean. Similar stories played out. Guardsmen and Guardswomen seeing what could only be a blessing from the Emperor. The word spread like an infection of hope, spreading from one man to the next. It rallied the terrified Cadians who were too disciplined to flee, but too deep in despair to win. So inspired, they did their best to match the skill with valor and they surged forward, renewed and determined to die or conquer. Many died as they pressed back, throwing the foe from their positions with numbers, steel, and crackling energy weapons.

The lone Leman Russ, _Holy Intent_ , the sole survivor of their local armour, pressed forward in a dangerous duel with the enemy cavalry. The only entity to match the duo in audacity and skill, pressed forward to join them, shattering the enemy armour that dared to close. With final shell, the traitorous Leman Russ erupted like a makeshift grenade, laying waste to scores of men around it. With a final collective shove, spearheaded by the Leman Russ, the guardsmen retook their wall and drove the enemy back. The enemy fled only for guardsmen to fire into their exposed backs. Broken, they ran. Ran from the Guardsmen. Ran from the _Holy Intent_. Ran from a lone man and woman who did the impossible.

The Guardsmen cheered the two, while some prayed in thanks to the glinting and bloodied scythe that stood as a banner, reflecting the light of fires and the electric lights far overhead. A symbol of hope in their darkest moment.

* * *

 **So... yeah. Did ya likes? It's my first ever _battle_ scene which I found EXTREMELY hard to write. Did I do good Boss?**


	10. Darker Sides

**I know, I already updated today. But I wanted to do the resolution.**

 **Enjoy. Or... not.**

* * *

Bearing's dead eyes were still open wide, his face stretched with the last vestiges of terror as Merith knelt by his side. Ruby, alongside Trunks and Cade stood behind and watched, her soul churned with emotions she didn't understand as Merith shut his terrified eyes and mouth. It was a simple change, but he suddenly looked like he was sleeping. Merith then reached to his neck and pulled the silver tags found there free.

It was final. He was dead and he would not come back.

Merith bowed her head somberly, her lips moving in an unheard prayer, the two men bowing their heads as well. Ruby did not, her eyes blurred as she thought of her failure to help him. She would have to live with the memory for the rest of her life.

Merith stepped from the body and pulled a pouch from her waist that clinked with metal already inside. She opened the pouch and placed Bearing's tags inside, alongside dozens of other already found within. She stopped before them, her blonde hair shot with streaks of dried blood. Her uniform bore bloody handprints where dying men had gripped her. Ruby averted her eyes at the sight. But everywhere she looked, the bodies of the men she killed stared back.

The battlefield was a mangled mess of bodies and sputtering fires. The breezeless air carried with it the scent of gunpowder and iron. It smelt terribly of human waste as men lost control of themselves in the face of, or during, death. But what only made it worse were the bodies that surrounded her. The ones she had killed. There was no decency to how she had done it. Crescent Rose was not a dainty weapon. It was made to sever limbs and cut through the bony hide of Grimm. Much like Grimm, Crescent Rose left pieces of men.

Her chest felt very tight she turned away and left. She had to get away, leave the sight. For the first time in her life, Ruby was ashamed of who she was. It was all she could do to not throw aside Crescent Rose then and there. As she walked, the other caught up to her and talked quietly amongst themselves. Ruby didn't listen, her head down as she stared at the monotonous colors of the ground.

Cade came up beside her and walked with her. "You okay?" Ruby nodded, eyes trapped in a staring contest with the dirt. "Alright, let's go back and let them seal this place tight. After, I think I owe you a drink." They joined the rest of the column of men, aides packing up the equipment and gear behind them. They began the march back up into the Hive, leaving behind the blood spilt.

Following the railroad tracks, it wasn't long before they cleared the artificially lit gloom. They stepped into a rundown railyard, passing stony outcroppings and pillars. Up and down the stone walls ran wires and small dots. Techpriests and Guardsmen argued amongst each other as other worked to lay wires and place more of the dots.

"They're going to blow the entrance," Said Cade, "We bought them enough time so they can seal this entrance. We won't be back here ever again." Ruby nodded, her only emotion was relief that she wouldn't have to go back.

When they arrived back to their assigned mustering area, the Regiment was treated with a rare surprise. They had the night to themselves as a reward for their valor. But Ruby had only one thought in mind, wash the blood from her body. Her desire was to be thwarted as once the freedom had been granted, half of the Regiment was determined to talk to Ruby and Cade. In a more stable mindset, she might have found it embarrassing. Now, she was just wanting to get away.

She couldn't block out the endless tirade of questions and compliments. They stepped in at every turn to block her and Cade's path back to the barracks. They said things like, 'That was amazing! Where'd you learn to fight like that?' or 'I want to thank you. You saved us.' But it all felt wrong.

The worst of all came from a young, freckle faced Trooper, his voice filled with admiration and awe. "That was so cool what you did! By the Emperor, you just cut em all up! There were so many bodies they must have been running scared from you alone." His words struck a chord in Ruby's heart, a dissonant and dark chord. Visions of dying men and warm blood spraying over her ran through her mind. But the boy continued, "I hope I can be as good a killer as you someday."

With an emotional twang, the chord broke and ripped through Ruby's fragile psyche. Her eyes opened wide as the words repeated. _'As good a killer as you someday.'_ It was haunting and accusing, blaming her for the death she had wrought. She stepped back from the boy, dropping her rucksack to the floor. As she backed up she bumped into someone. She jumped and turned to whoever it was. It was Cade who smiled at her. Anxiety rising, she pushed herself away from him as her heart began to race and her breathing accelerated. She suddenly felt very warm, like a furnace was nipping at her extremities. Her chest felt like it was about to burst.

But still, they crowded around her, even as Cade said her name, each time his voice growing louder and more concerned. But to Ruby, it was another note in the cacophony that she was desperate to escape. She turned about once more, desperate for a way out when she found it, a break in the crowd. Heedless of the consequences, she ran for it, shooting through the gap and disappearing in a thin trail of petals.

She ran until her Aura was spent and she could go no further. Other still crowded the street, civilians and soldiers walking with grim faces. They spared her momentary glances, but to Ruby, their faces only bore judgement. She saw a dark alleyway ran several paces inside. It was cool within, fans rotated overhead in a quiet hum. Most importantly, it was empty.

She leaned against the wall, gripping her head tightly as memories flew through her mind. Memories of the faces of those she had killed. She dropped to her knees and vomited whatever was left in her empty stomach, her body's feeble attempt at coping. But it didn't help, the faces wouldn't stop flashing through her mind. She dragged herself a few meters away and curled up against the wall. Trying to maintain a grip on sanity that she just couldn't find.

* * *

Cade followed the trail of petals at a sprint so as to not lose sight of the disappearing trail. Guardsmen and civilians crowded the busy thoroughfare and Cade had to skirt around them deftly. As the trail grew thinner, he abandoned all pretense of tact, shoving people out of his way and ignoring the shouts that followed after him. He followed for several blocks before the trail finally cut entirely, leaving him without a map.

Frustrated, and breathing heavily from his sprint, he looked about for somewhere Ruby might have gone. His only guess was a dark alleyway twenty paces back. He shrugged and made his way towards it. He looked inside and peered through the shadows. It was a rather depressing location, narrow enough that only three persons could walk abreast. Pipes ran far overhead and the steady drip of water could be heard within alongside the soft whirring of fans. But it was quiet compared to the bustle and anxiety found out on the street.

He took a step inside and gave his eyes a few moments to adjust. As he waited he noticed the distinct smell of bile mixed with mildew. As his eyes adjusted, light from the street provided ample light for him to see, and there he found Ruby. Her back pressed up against the ferrocrete and her knees tucked up to her chest. Her arms were wrapped about her legs and her head rested on her forearms. She looked very small.

"Hey Skirts, don't take off like that. You're really hard to follow." He said, stepping towards her. She didn't answer, her face still buried. He crouched down and reached out his hand, "Ruby? What's wrong?"

Her head snapped up towards Cade, eyes running across his face. Her face was pale and her silver eyes were bloodshot. She saw his hand reaching towards him and jerked away, turning so her face was hidden and her back was presented to him. "Go away!"

"Skirts, it's okay. It's just me." He reached his hand out further and gently touched her shoulder. She recoiled again. "Ruby, it's me. It's Cade." Her shoulder's slumped ever so slightly and he reached out once more to her shoulder. This time, she didn't pull away, but she shook underneath his touch, her body trembling. He sat down next to her and gave her a gentle pull, turning her towards him. She turned slowly under his guidance, her head still buried in her arms. "Ruby, look at me." Her head rose up slowly from her arms and she turned her head towards him. As soon as her eyes met his, the silver orbs began to water.

With a hiccup, she uncoiled herself and threw herself forward, burying her head in Cade's chest. She gripped his shirt tightly as if she could disappear into the rough fabric while she again tucked her legs underneath herself. She sobbed bitterly while Cade sat stunned. After a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, gently rocking her back and forth. They sat their together for time uncounted as they held each other close. But Ruby showed no signs of ceasing, her tears and sobs an endless tirade of bitterness and regret.

At a loss of what to do, and completely out of his element Cade did the only thing he could think of. He sang a song he learned as a child. A Cadian song his mother used to sing to him. He began softly, whispering the words as if reading poetry.

" _Before I left, she makes me stand_

 _From her palm, a blossom to my hand_

 _From her eyes, I hide my pain…"_

He gave his voice more volume and began to sing softly. His voice cracked and he winced, but he continued on.

" _I lie to her, that I'll see her again_

 _With other men, other recruits,_

 _We leave behind us all our fruits"_

Ruby continued to sob, if his song was of any help, she showed no sign as she continued to hold onto him tightly.

" _Though my feet are made of clay_

 _I kiss her lips_

 _I release her hips_

 _Her blossom in my hand I turn about and march away."_

"Glorious…" His voice grew in confidence over the seven-second note, his chest reverberating as he sang softly to her. "Oh Glorious. Glorious. Tomorrow."

" _For tomorrow! A future I ensure_

 _For tomorrow! A lifetime I endure_

 _Far away, far from compassion's care_

 _Oh! The shells! Exploding in the air_

 _Far away, far from mercy's door"_

He gently rested his cheek against the top of her head, feeling it was just the right thing to do.

" _Beneath Emperor's eyes, I battle his war_

 _I take His light, shone from the sun's ray_

 _I listen to what commander has to say_

 _I hold my gun,_

 _I feel the sun_

 _Blossoms over me, I fight to save the coming day._

" _Glorious!_

 _Oh Glorious!_

 _Glorious!_

 _Tomorrow!_

It was slight, but Ruby's fingers eased from their crushing grip on his shirt. She remained with her face buried, the warmth of her tears seeping through his shirt.

" _For tomorrow! A baby I will save_

 _For tomorrow! A nightmare I will brave_

 _The Emperor, to whom blood is gift_

 _Underneath His gaze, I feel spirits lift_

 _And I am called by His behest_

 _I say goodbye_

 _A painless die_

 _And so I hit the ground, a bright red blossom on my chest_

 _Glorious!_

 _Oh Glorious!_

 _Glorious!_

 _Tomorrow!_

He rocked her gently as he sang, his voice now rich though he sang softly to her alone. Her violent sobs slowly softened. Her head turned slightly against his chest and cheek as she returned from the darkness within her mind.

" _Eternity, in afterlife, I see ancestors there!_

 _A trillion men at his side, I see His glory bare!_

 _He smiles at me: a faithful elite_

 _Forever here!_

 _I feel no fear!_

 _And so I take my place and lay my blossom at his feet._

He let his voice drop again to a whisper, softly repeating the chorus one last time.

 _Glorious._

 _Oh Glorious._

 _Glorious._

 _Tomorrow…_

He let the song fade into silence. A silence broken only by the gentle sobs of the woman he held.

* * *

 **I'm not a song writer. The song comes from another story called Time of Ending: the 40k Finale by nicholasakira. It's my favorite 40k story on this site. The song just felt... right.**

 **This is just a tip of the resolution as well. I really wanted to capture Ruby's emotions while it was still fresh.**


	11. Mourning Star

**I did it! I actually updated in a timely fashion!**

 **I have a lot to say in A/N this chapter. The pertinent ones to this story will be up here, other announcements will be after the chapter.**

 **First: Thank you for your wonderful comments. I'll have you know, I lose sleep when I update because I'm so excited to hear from you. So... Thank you? But really, thanks.**

 **Second: After some serious consideration, I am changing the rating of this story to M for violence, gore, Warhammer 40k. The usual.**

 **Third: I mad a slight edit to Chapter 1 and removed the very very first scene that was only four lines long. If you don't remember it... Good. Also with edits, I cried when I saw my spelling errors in the last chapter. It's the last time I will write a chapter in three hours and update right after. Expect those errors to be slain immediately.**

 **Now... On to the story!**

* * *

While a certain red-headed individual was in the process of recovering, Inquisitor Rory Knox stood within the Governor's office of Hive Kastle. It was an opulent room, filled with large crystals mined from the bosom of the planet. Diamonds, emeralds and rubies shimmered in the blue light cast by the cerulean sun that touched the horizon. The light reflected from the fractals, casting a kaleidoscope of colors across the room. It was greedily absorbed by the blood pooled on the floor that seeped from a gaunt and sharp cheeked man who sat slumped against the desk, a burning hole in his skull.

The Governor had been quite the bleeder, his blood pooling until it reached the Inquisitor's boot.

Inquisitor Knox kicked the corpse aside and strode to the window, leaving bloody boot prints with each step. He stared off into the horizon to view the ravaged world, a formerly righteous mining and hive world. Billions of souls had dwelt upon this world in the massive hives. Each hive was a civic marvel, stretching kilometers into the sky and several more into the planet. Layers of buildings, hablocks and manufactoriums over stacked atop each other over the millennia crafted these teeming human hives, millions upon millions of souls inhabited each. It was not uncommon for generations of families to pass without ever seeing the light of day such was the size of an average hive.

Those billions of souls scattered throughout the various hives had turned from the Emperor, laying siege to their own homes and slaying their own kin. Inquisitor Knox was not a merciful man, he would return the favor blood for blood, eye for an eye, life for a life.

Clouds lazily drifted past his windowed view kilometers above the planet's arid landscape. He cast his eyes down to the edge of Hive Kastle itself where a defensive wall stood defiantly dozens of meters high, manned by guardsmen and conscripted civilians. Outside the walls, masses of traitorous humanity writhed like maggots eager to reach a rotting corpse. Time and again they had flung themselves at the wall and time and again they were thrown back. But it had become a near thing, pyres burned both inside the walls and without as the dead worked to outnumber the living.

For months they had held, reinforcements arriving only several days before in the form of the 744th and 555th Cadian Regiments. Their troop transports had braved the orbital defenses and punched through to deliver the precious cargo. Many such vessels did not survive the gauntlet, but the reinforcements had been worth the risk, having already seen bloody combat. They had been dispatched to reinforce the most critical points. News had only arrived hours before that a single company had held the underground railyards until they could be sealed. The stories that emanated from that particular conflict were of special interest to the Inquisitor.

A knock at the door drew the Inquisitor's attention to the interior of the room where a door opened at the far wall. He glared as someone entered uninvited, a fat and wheezing man stepped through the portal into the Inquisitor's presence, his eyes down at several scrolls he carried in his arms. "My Lord Governor, I hav-"

"I'm afraid you will have a hard time speaking to the 'Lord Governor,'" said the Inquisitor as he took a seat at the surprisingly clean desk, "he is rather indisposed at the moment. But don't let that distract you, continue your report." Inquisitor Knox began pulling out several drawers until he found what he wanted, a safe with a DNA scanner.

"Inquisitor Knox?! My Lord what… What have you done?" The man stuttered as he shifted his arms and dropped several scrolls. The Inquisitor did not answer, merely standing and drawing a thin rapier from his waist. A elegant guard with power cells encased his hand as he held it lazily in his hand. The Scribe, his face turning pale, gulped and pulled out a particular scroll from his hands, stepping closer to hand it to the Inquisitor. "Hive Gate has fallen L… My Lord."

"Unfortunate," Said Inquisitor Knox as he reached across the desk with his blade. He stabbed it into the corpse of the Governor on the other side in a quick and clean motion. He withdrew the blade, blood glinting on several centimeters and let several drops land on the DNA scanner. With a hiss, the seal of the safe broke, chilled air drifting in sublimated clouds from within. "It was only a matter of time. We will now alone stand before the full force of these Heretics. We will have to prepare."

"How, my Lord?"

The Inquisitor looked up, eyeing the man who had lived in ease for likely his entire life. "Simple. Everyone is to man the walls."

The man nodded, "I shall prepare a decree for you my Lo-"

"No!" Knox barked before turning back to the safe, opening the lid and smiling at the contents within. "No, you will not 'prepare a decree.' I think you will deliver it in person."

"P-Pardon?"

The Inquisitor reached into the safe and pulled out a crystal decanter, and amber liquid swirling within. "Ah, Golden Tokay, the finest wine from the Calixis Sector. I wonder how many of our Emperor's precious tithes were wasted procuring this." He pulled the finely made lid from the decanter, letting the potent smell reach his nostrils. His mouth watered in anticipation before he placed the lid back and set the chilled container onto the desk. "What I mean… Whatever your name was… Is that you will find yourself a lasgun, a pistol, or even a mining pick, and you will be at the wall within the hour." A cruel and humorless smile cross his face as he stared at the now shaking form of the scribe before him.

"But my Lord," Spouted the man, panic running across his face, "I'm… I'm-"

Another individual stepped through the door, armoured in carapace armour that covered nearly every centimeter of their frame in thick plates. An emotionless mask covered their face, the gentle hiss of breathing emanated from the grill. A hellgun rested on their back, a weapon normally used only by Cadia's elite Kasrkin. The newcomer bowed and made the sign of the aquila over their chest. "My Lord, a Salamanders strike cruiser has arrived." Their voice was modulated as it cracked through external vox casters, accented but undeniably male. "Their commander wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you Prious, I will take it here," Knox waved his hand in dismissal, "Oh, but take this man with you. I want him at the top of the wall at the south gate." At his words, the scribe fell to his knees, panicked pleas falling on deafened ears. The armoured soldier slapped a gloved hand to his armoured breast with a satisfying thunk. He grabbed the babbling man and dragged him from the room, panicked shrieks audible for several minutes afterwards.

Pulling the crystal decanter closer to himself, he rummaged through the desk before finding an equally decadent glass to fit the expensive wine and pouring himself a few centimeters. The few mouthfuls he poured already worth more than thousands of collective commoner's lives. Taking a small sip and basking in the delight of the rare liquid, he turned his thoughts to the news recently brought.

Space Marines. The mightiest warriors of mankind who alone could claim the Emperor as their progenitor. Specifically, the Salamanders Chapter was here. It was unexpected. But considering their homeworld of Nocturne was but a few sectors away, it was not unusual. They would prove useful for the Inquisitor's plans for the defense of this world. He tapped a few buttons on the desk of his newly acquired office and holographic pixels formed in the center of the room to reveal a giant of a man.

The Salamander was clad in magnificent green armour, the pauldrons adorning his shoulders a bright yellow with a black flame on the right, while black face of a serpent adorned the left. A flamer, which in his hands was a pistol but in the hands of a mortal would have been a full-size flamer, was at his hip while crackling lightning claws extended from his right hand. His head was lacking the usual helm with the grim vox-grill, alowing the Inquisitor to see the man…correction…the demigod, that was the Space Marine. His skin was dark, the color of charcoal, while his eyes burned red as if a forge was lit behind them.

Knox sat a little straighter and dipped his head slightly in respect, "My Lord of the Adeptus Astartes, your presence is unexpected, if timely."

The Marine's holographic gaze swept the room, settling on the corpse of the Governor before the desk. His jaw clenched, his muscular neck bulging slightly before he settled back to the Inquisitor, seeing the rosette displayed on his shoulder. "Inquisitor. I am Commander Man'at." His voice was deep and rumbling, like the collapse of stone pillars. "Report." And quick to the point, Knox could appreciate that.

Knox tapped his fingers on his desk as he relayed to the Marine the state of the defense. It was stubborn, determined, but ultimately, they would drown in the sheer numbers of heretics. Knox also relayed a greater fear that perhaps the heretics were not unsupported by darker forces.

Man'at nodded, his nostrils flaring being the only display of anger at the Inquisitor's report. "Thank you, Inquisitor, we will do what we can to stymie their advance." The Marine turned away and barked an order at some unseen serf. He turned back to the Inquisitor, "I must speak quickly, we are taking fire form the orbital defenses. A Thunderhawk containing a squad of my brothers is en route to the surface."

The Inquisitor expected no less, "Thank you, my Lord, I will put them to use."

The Marine's attention was diverted away from Knox and he sifted slightly, legs bracing against whatever surface he stood upon as it moved beneath his feet. "Our time is out. Use my Brother's wisely Inquisitor. Not even you are free from my wrath if they fall needlessly."

Knox nodded, "Of course, my Lord." With a grim nod, Man'at vanished from the room. Feeling victorious, Knox poured himself several more centimeters of wine, twirling the golden liquid around the glass and sipping it slowly. Licking his lips and savoring every drop, he hesitantly placed the decanter back into the safe and stepped around the desk. He had Space Marines to greet and direct, and how he relished the opportunity.

Perhaps everything would turn out as planned after all.

* * *

Ruby sniffed and wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve. For the first time in what seemed like hours, she felt stable. But stable was as strong of a word as she would use to describe her mental state. The dead faces, with Bearings hollow eyes staring most accusingly, still lurked within her mind. For now, she had driven back the darkness, but the guilt waited, ever in the shadows, whispering, ' _killer… killer… killer…"_ She shuddered at the memories, her fists clenching as memories, both real and phantasmic, threatened to rise again.

Cade's hand on her back shifted slightly. With a slight blush, she remembered exactly where she had broken down and that she was now curled up defensively next to Cade. But it was only a moment as she relaxed and allowed herself the comfort of being held by another person. Her social anxiety was vestigial when compared to the healing the physical contact brought to her troubled soul. The simple presence of another human was an anchor to reality. Somebody was with her. Somebody cared. Such was the catharsis brought by the contact that if Cade had been truly aware of the importance of his presence, he would have held her all the more tightly.

As it was, he couldn't see into her mind and did the opposite of what she felt she needed and pulled away slightly, "Hey Skirts, are you okay now?"

Ruby shook her head in response. She felt far from okay as she suppressed the sudden and surprising anger she felt at the question and the withdrawal. She reminded herself that he had been with her for perhaps hours while she had cried, but she didn't feel ready to face reality as she hesitantly allowed him to pull away.

"What happened?" Asked Cade as he shifted so he could see her more clearly. Ruby's legs were still curled up underneath her, her knees atop one of his legs, making the position awkward for face to face conversation.

Right… She had never even said a word to him and assumed he knew what was wrong. She opened her mouth to speak but felt already the tears beginning to beg for release, her throat tightening. She decided to speak, letting the tears again flow as she told him everything. The way she had failed Bearings and how she had watched him die. How his dead and accusing face had joined the others she had killed. She told him of the words the freckled-boy in the plaza had said. Everything. But this time, although the tears fell, she didn't break down, determined to be strong. Hiccups still shook her frame, but they were infrequent.

Through it all, Cade listened intently, occasionally offering a comment but primarily allowing her to vent her emotions. The electrical light of the Hive gave way to an artificial dusk as she spoke and the alleyway became more deeply shrouded in shadows. Silver and violet eyes scintillated faintly in the darkness.

When she finally finished, drifting into silence more Cade posed a single question, "Feeling better?" A repeat question, but relevant.

Ruby hesitated before nodding faintly as she wiped her eyes once more, a common theme throughout the conversation, "Yes…No…I don't know!" She growled, though it came out as a distraught purr, and pressed her knuckles to her forehead in frustration. "How do you deal with this? How are you so okay?"

Cade sighed softly and shook his head, eyes shut in the darkness, "I don't know Skirts. Cadian's are raised differently. We are taught from birth to kill and accept death. We actually hold celebrations for fallen soldiers if they died with honor. Even more so if took a half dozen xenos with them."

Ruby's eyebrows knit together at the thought, "So… You don't see faces of those you killed?"

"Did I ever say I didn't?" Cade asked, his face a grim mask.

"O…Oh." She said, dropping her head again to her chest. She ran a finger along the Tyranid derived scars that crisscrossed her forearm.

Cade gently patted her knee in a friendly gesture. "I don't know though. Maybe they'll go away, maybe not. But you need to take your mind off of this. Trust me, thinking about it too much isn't healthy."

"But how?"

Cade gently shifted her so her knees were now away from him, allowing him freedom of movement, "Well, for starters, I think I offered you a drink a few hours ago."

"A drink?" Ruby asked, sniffing softly as one tends to do after a heartfelt cry, "How will that help at all."

He looked at her incredulously, pausing all his other movement. "You mean to tell me you've never had a drink of amasec?" Ruby shook her head. "Oh, we'll change that right now. Come on, let's get cleaned up and get a drink, I think Grandy has a stash. Let's go borrow-" He made to stand, placed a foot out only to have it give out underneath him and he fell back to the floor cursing. "Damnit Skirts! My leg's asleep now."

Ruby let a small smile cross her features, but it disappeared quickly, trampled by the guilt she still bore. She stood as Cade struggled to regain his own feet, stomping his leg in an attempt for force blood back into the limb. "Cade…" He hummed at her, still tapping his foot against the ground. "That song you sang… I didn't know you…" She blushed slightly and dropped her head to avoid eye contact, "What I mean is…"

Cade chuckled, stepping back to her and grabbing her sleeve, pulling her forward towards the alley entrance. "If I knew my singing was such a lady killer I would do it more often."

Ruby gasped, mortified at the thought, "No! That's not what I mean! Just-"

Cade laughed again at her, still pulling her forward out of the alley way and into the light. "Does Skirts have a crush on her dashing Sergeant?"

She stomped her foot in frustration as she was tugged forward, "No! I'm just trying to say thanks you jerk!" Her ears were burning, and she was grateful for her hair to cover them.

Cade winked at her, "You're welcome." He smirked, eyes twinkling with mischief, "But next time, shower before you try and snuggle with me. You stink."

The rest of the way back was a mad dash as Cade sprinted away laughing. Ruby chased after him, red in the face and ears as she attempted to hit him. It was mostly good natured… Mostly… People in the largely deserted streets stared at the duo in confusion, their game so out of place in the grim mood of the hive. But for the first time in hours, Ruby was too embarrassed to think. Too distracted to hurt, and she was okay with that.

* * *

Several punches and kicks at Cade later, Ruby stepped from the shower, the blood from others and salt from her own eyes washed away. Cade had been right, she had stunk of blood and bile and the simple act of cleaning had been refreshing. Currently, she was in a public washroom, something that was common in a hive where billions of people lived and many could not afford their own shower in their home. She was grateful for it. The Guard had been quick to commandeer the washrooms for their own troops. The 744th Regiment's Colonel had a good understanding that men fight better when they feel like humans. A thought so out of the norm compared to other regiments.

She stepped up to a mirror and wiped the steam from the glass. Seeing herself for the first time in what seemed like weeks. Her face was paler than usual. Dark circles inhabited the space under her eyes while her eyes themselves were puffy and red. "Wow Ruby. You look terrible." She said to herself.

She stepped from the mirror and grabbed her bag, pulling forth another set of fatigues, her last so blood stained that she hadn't even bothered to keep them-Someone would find a very bloody set of fatigues in the shower- She pulled on the various clothes, but she paused at the shirt. Opting to leave it in the bag and remain in the just her tank-top. It was incredibly hot in the hive after all. She finished her ensemble by strapping her combat knife around her thigh.

Stepping back to the mirror she admired her hair, black and red like always but longer than usual, coming past her shoulders. After she dried it, she deftly pulled it tight into a pony-tail, a few wayward bangs remaining just how she liked. She smiled to reflection in the mirror faintly and gave herself a double thumbs-up. Her arms providing a perfect analogy for how she felt. One arm scarred and damaged, still bearing the teeth marks of a Tyranid, while the other remained soft and whole. A parallel between her life here, and the life she once had. Her arms dropped to her sides and her shoulders slumped as she stepped from the mirror. She grabbed her pack and left the building, making her way back towards her squad's barracks area.

This late at 'night' the streets were mostly deserted. Even though they were deep within the hive and spared from immediate danger, martial law had been enacted. Civilians were cleared from the streets and so Ruby walked alone in the pseudo-twilight, the ceiling hundreds of meters overhead lost in the gloom. But down on the street, bright streetlights providing ample light to see by.

Even these lights were dwarfed by the luminescence of the Guardsmen's compound as she approached. It was made to hold a single company of Guardsmen at a time in reserve, a small enclave of tents and hastily built fortifications. Razor-wire surrounded the compound, a few gates providing entrance on each side. A motor pool was raised nearby, Leman Russ tanks and Chimera APC's slept in iron silence.

The Guardsmen's compound was another matter entirely. Voices drifted forth to greet Ruby and she paused, just out of sight of the guardsmen posted at the gate. She stood there in apprehension as she thought of the way the troopers had swarmed her earlier that same day. She wasn't ready to face that again. She gripped her bag tightly, pulled on her Semblance, and leapt over the razor wire. She dodged from shadow to shadow, avoiding contact with those around her as she drew closer to her own barracks. She had to admit, it was kind of fun, she felt a bit like a secret agent from the movies she used to watch on Remnant. She smiled at the thought as she slid to a stop in front of her barracks.

Laughter drifted from within as she pulled aside the flap. She stepped inside to see her entire squad present, except for Merith who was called to help with the other wounded. They were all seated at a card table, crates and containers serving as chairs. A small radio was playing a heavy beat that Ruby herself approved of. Several bottles, one half empty, sat on the table with small glasses before each of the troopers.

She was greeted warmly by those there. Even Grandy offering a twitch of a smile as Ruby sat next to Lovelock, his head and arm bandaged tightly. Trunks was in the middle of telling some grandiose story of Bearings dropping a live grenade during training as Ruby leaned over to Lovelock, "So… what's going on?"

Lovelock smiled at her and nudged her shoulder, "If you would actually come around, you would know we are having a little memorial for Bearings." She shrugged back at him, her mood soured at the mention of Bearings. She focused on Trunks, who was just finishing his tale of a Sergeant shooting at Bearings feet for dropping the supposedly grenade at the Sergeant's feet. Everyone seemed to enjoy the spectacle of Trunk's reenacting the panicked Bearings movements as they laughed at the display.

"He was always a little clumsy." Said Grandy as she took one of the bottles from the middle of the table. She began filling up shot glasses and sliding them to each person. One stopped before Ruby and she tilted her head quizzically as she stared at the clear liquid. Grandy picked up her glass, "To Bearings, the clumsy git." She kicked back the drink and slammed the empty glass back onto the table. The others followed suit while Ruby poked at her glass with a single finger, the innocent looking liquid fizzing back at her angrily.

Trunks coughed as he settled his drink back down, his eyes watering, "Come on Ruby, you look like you've never had amasec before!"

Ruby ducked her head, trying her best to hide underneath the table while still sitting up… It didn't work. "I… um… haven't?"

A collective gasp came from three of the assembled troopers and Lovelock facepalmed, "Oh Emperor," He mock-prayed, "Forgive this poor wayward soul her trespass." They began pressuring her to drink further, oblivious that Ruby tried to make herself smaller and smaller with each comment.

She rubbed her bare arms nervously, "I… I don't know guys." They ignored her pleas and continued to harass her. Ruby looked imploringly at Cade, who watched with a ghost of a frown.

He put on a smirk and leaned forward, "Let's give her a minute fellas. She just got here. It's not like its going anywhere." The others groaned, calling Cade a killjoy and other less friendly names. "Besides, I got a good story for you. Remember how Bearings hated latrine duty…."

Ruby's anxiety released and she exhaled in relief. But the glass remained. Ruby gently sniffed at the concoction. Besides burning her nostrils and making her eyes water, the smell reminded her instantly of her Uncle Qrow. It was a pungent, familiar smell that was oddly comforting. Of all the places to be reminded of home, alcohol was the last place she expected to look.

So lost in thought was she that she never heard any of Cade's story. She only knew it was over when she received a gentle nudge from Lovelock. "You alright love?" She hummed noncommittally in response. "You wanna try it now?" He said with a grin as he nodded to her drink, his own drink in his hand.

She nodded hesitantly as she gently picked up the glass and held it in front of her while the others watched in eager silence. She looked over at Cade who pantomimed kicking back his head and swallowing the whole thing. She bit her lip, then whispered softly, "To Bearings." She brought the drink to her lips and kicked it back then slammed the glass on the table. Her face scrunched up as the cool liquor burned her throat. As soon as she had swallowed it all, she gasped. "Ow!"

The others cheered around her and Lovelock patted her on the back good naturedly. Almost immediately, Grandy snatched the glass from before Ruby and refilled it, sliding back across the table to her. Ruby picked it up with more confidence and swallowed this as well, the burning only marginally lessened. Laughter reached her ears as her face scrunched up again against the burning liquid.

Grandy reached across again only for Cade to grab her wrist and stop her. "Hold on psycho, this is her first time. Let's see how she handles those two first." Grandy humphed but sat back down, leaving Ruby's glass where it was. Cade looked at Lovelock, "Alright, your turn. You knew Bearing's the longest, what have you got on him?"

So it continued. Over the space of the next half-hour, Ruby began to feel a little funny. She got incredibly hungry, realizing that she hadn't eaten since that morning and so dug out multiple MRE's and downed their contents entirely while Trunks stared at her in amazement, "Where do you put it all?" He had asked.

As the hours passed in various levels of drunken conversation, even she started doing unusual things as she became red in the face and the others continued to drink. She giggled at anything anyone said and was constantly reaching out to touch people. Their arms, hands, or shoulders which, for the introvert who once said, 'I don't need friends as long as I can fight monsters,' this was rather of odd. Although Cade and Trunks stopped drinking, Lovelock and Grandy were determined to see who could drink more. This led to some interesting events such as what followed.

"Oi, Shkirts" Said Lovelock, his words slurred as he twirled another glass of amasec, his other hand spread on the table. "Have I ever told you how cute you get when you are embarrasshed?"

"Nuh uh! You don't get to call me that." Said Ruby, giggling even though his misguided attempts at drunken flirtation went over her head entirely, "It's Ruby to you mister!"

"But he does all the time!" Whined Lovelock as he pointed at Cade. "Besides, whose gonna shtop me?" He asked moving to raise his glass once more. A slam on the table startled him and he dropped the glass, spilling amasec in his lap. His attention was diverted elsewhere to the source of the thump, a knife sticking from the table between his fingers, Ruby's hand on the hilt. He slowly turned his head to see Ruby grinning with good natured humor.

"Want to try that again?"

Lovelock flicked his head from Ruby's face, to the knife, back to her face. After a few rotations of this, the math added up in his head, "No Miss Ruby."

Laughing at exchange, Cade reached across and grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled the blade free. "Okay. I think we've all had enough today." Everyone, including Ruby, groaned at him. "Come on, we had the _night_ off, not the next day. A _nd_ we aren't supposed to be drinking. The last thing I need is everyone hungover, sleep deprived, or…" He looked accusingly at Ruby, "missing appendages."

Ruby did her best to look guilty, but a smile refused to leave her flushed face and she kept giggling. "Hey Cade? You can let go of my hand now."

Cade looked down to see he was still holding tightly onto her hand which held the knife. His own face flushed at the sight. He did his best to look hurt as he let go of her hand, "Why Skirts, you 'cut' me real deep." His pun was met with several groans.

"Ug, you're worse than Yang!"

But they followed his instructions. Cleaning up their space which included carrying a loudly snoring Grandy and tossing her onto her bunk and disposing of the bottles which they weren't necessary supposed to have. After several minutes, there was no sign of their soiree, just a half dozen men and women lying in their cots.

Ruby lay there in the darkness for many minutes, a happy smile refusing to leave her face. She felt like she was on a boat and all of the cares were behind her. The faces, the guilt, the homesickness, none of it seemed important anymore. If amasec could do that, Ruby would certainly not mind having it again. She daydreamed flippantly of home until, eventually, she too drifted into sleep, content for the first time in months.

If only it would last.

* * *

 **More notes!**

 **I have a question, I want to respond to your comments. Would anyone like to be responded to? I mean do you expect it? I honestly have no idea. Would you prefer it via a PM? I don't want to put responses in the comments like I've seen others do. No offense to them, but it annoyed me.**

 **Second! This one is exciting! I'm publishing the first chapter of a new story called Rebellious Song today. It's a RWBY darkish-AU. Check it out on my profile page later today!**


	12. Hanging Over Our Heads

**Again, another two-week delay. I really do try! It's been an interesting few weeks. New apartment and such. After nearly a decade of perfect driving, I had two accidents in two days… But on a happier note, anyone else listen to RWBY vol. 4 soundtrack? I think I account for half of the plays on Spotify for it. Literally. Let's Just Live is an amazing song. But I digress.**

 **Anywaybits, here is a chapter for you. Filled with new stuff and things. With some fluff thrown. Everyone loves fluff, right?**

* * *

Within the confines of the green armoured Thunderhawk of the Salamanders stood a single Space Marine. As far as Salamanders go, his armour was nearly identical to the others. The Mark VII Aquila Pattern power armour with the same helmet and intimidating vox grill. The same oversized pauldrons. The same motifs depicting great serpents that his brothers had. The only part of his armour that marked him as different were the weapons he carried. Weapons he now checked and rechecked.

But this Marine, known at Data'tek was… unusual... compared to his brothers.

 _Bolter. Mark Vb Godwyn Pattern. Fires .75 Calibre Adamantium tipped self-propelled bolts. Cycling rate of 600 rounds per minute from thirty round sickle magazines. Included underslung single shot melta for armoured targets._

 _Lethality? Moderate._

This was a single train of thought within the analytical mind of Data'tek as he rechecked his combi-bolter for the third time before strapping it onto his thigh. He was unusual for a Salamander in this way of thinking. Where the common Salamander was at ease in the presence of others, being far more 'sociable' than the standard Astartes, Data'tek was aloof. His mind was pragmatic and calculating. Clinical. He saw facts and options, calculating percentages and ratios in his brilliant mind. Motions weren't wasted without good reason.

He considered his current motions to be highly… wasteful.

Not the checking of his weapons. This was an act that was always acceptable. No, his current qualms came from the orders of a certain Inquisitor Rory Knox. A man who had greeted the Astartes with blood on his boots and alcohol on his breath.

Unacceptable.

Yet the Inquisitorial Seal could not be denied, even by the Sons of Vulcan. For nearly ten millennia, the Inquisitorial Seal had borne the full authority of the Emperor. No one, from wayward civilian to Sector Governor could deny it. Thus were the Salamanders, direct descendants of Vulcan, a true scion of the Emperor, brought to heel by a murderous drunkard. Such was the way of the Imperium.

The Inquisitors mission? Obviously, save the Hive and the entire world from traitors, but he had another objective that he gave even higher priority to. A retrieval mission. Yet, not a retrieval of a Adeptus Mechanicus Magos, Priest or even another high-ranking individual. No, the target was a single Guardswoman.

A Cadian with silver eyes.

Satisfied with his combi-bolter, he reached over his right shoulder and gripped a solid shaft. Armoured servos whirred as his magnified strength pulled a weighty hammer from his back. It was a solid weapon, crafted by Data'tek's own hand in the forges Nocturne, the home of the Salamanders Chapter.

 _Thunder Hammer. 200 kg of adamantium and Promethean alloy. Encased energy field generator. Energy released upon impact will liquify organs of armoured combatants. Highly effective against all targets in melee._

 _Lethality? Maximum_

He gave his most prized creation a quick check for functionality. Power fields crawled to life at his touch, energies that begged to be released upon impact. He nodded, satisfied as he powered down the weapon. The Machine Spirit within expressed irritation at being denied action as Data'tek set the hammer back into place upon his back. With thundering steps upon the plasteel floor of the Thunderhawk, he exited. Making his way to a nearby freight elevator which would take his enormous frame down to the hive below.

Sergeant Yun'ak, the commanding Salamander of the squad of ten Space Marines who had arrived on the planet, had tasked Data'tek with a simple directive. Find the Guardswoman. Protect Her. Retrieve Her. This, Data'tek could do.

* * *

Ruby was in the middle of an existential crisis as, for the third time in twenty-four hours, the contents of her stomach were being violently purged. After the best night's sleep she had had in days, she had awoken to not only resurfacing feelings of guilt, but also the single worst headache she had ever had. How could amasec, that liquid contentment, have betrayed her and made her feel so horrible?

"You are the biggest light weight I have ever seen." Said Grandy, who despite her mocking tone, was kindly holding Ruby's hair back from her face. "How many did you have again? Two shots?"

Ruby's answer was lost in another violent convulsion.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I remember only pouring two for you. Don't worry you little milksop, we'll toughen you up yet." Grandy patted Ruby's back softly as the last of Ruby's MRE feast was expunged, her actions seriously contradicted her mocking. After a few pats, Grandy walked away.

Ruby groaned and sat back, her head reeling as she did so. The soft gurgle of water met her ears and she opened her eyes to see Grandy standing by her again, proffering a canteen. "Did you drink any water last night?"

Ruby shut her eyes tight against the light and shook her head. "No. Not since yesterday morning."

"Okay, well, that's your problem stupid." She shook the canteen in Ruby's face again. "Drink all of this right now. Then, fill it up and do it again."

"Uhg…. I'm never drinking ever again!" Said Ruby as she took the offered canteen. Although every ounce of her body cringed at the thought of consuming _anything, s_ he did as she was told, unscrewing the lid and drinking deeply of the lukewarm liquid. It did little to alleviate her current pain.

"Pfft, you'll be fine, it's just a hangover and it'll be gone in a few hours. Just remember to drink water next time and you won't have this problem."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Whined Ruby, biting her bottom lip to complete the pout.

Grandy laughed, her loud voice making Ruby wince. "What am I, your mother?" She turned and walked away. As she did, Ruby heard 'mucking newb,' but she was sure she misheard.

Ruby sat there for some time, obediently sipping from the canteen as Grandy had suggested, her head continually throbbing, the very idea of standing seemed the quintessential torture for her. She shut her eyes and laid her head back against the crate she was resting against. She felt her mind start to wander, pathing its way unerringly towards guilty memories she didn't wish to visit. She clenched her teeth tightly and, with effort, pulled her mind to the present.

To distract herself, she listened to the world around her. In the now relative morning within the hive, the Guard's compound was alive. The sound of barked orders, the whirr of machinery and the deep rumble of tank treads on ferrocrete streets. The stomp of booted feet on hard pavement getting continually louder as if it was approaching her.

"Hey there. Are you okay?"

She cracked open one silver eye slightly to see that, in fact, someone had approached her. "'Scuse me?"

The man in front of her was undoubtedly Cadian. He was unnaturally tall like all the others, but he was thin. She had only seen one other 'thin' Cadian and that was Cade. But where Cade was a fit thin that reminded her of Uncle Qrow, this new Cadian was lanky. His forehead was elephantine, exacerbated by a receding hairline with a bifurcated chin to complete the image. He walked with a continual hunch, his head almost level with his shoulder blades. Specifics aside, he looked like an ogre.

Ruby struggled to contain a giggle at the thought. She took another large sip from her canteen to give herself something to focus on besides his 'unusual' appearance.

"Are you okay?" The newcomer said with increased emphasis, somehow lowering his head even further than Ruby thought possible.

"Yeah, m'fine thanks." She offered in a short quip, silently begging this newcomer to leave her in peace. His voice was hardly helping her headache, but she played the good girl and opened her eyes to speak with him.

Whoever this stranger was continued to speak, all the while now staring intently into Ruby's eyes, "Okay, just making sure. The name's Hick's by the way."

"Ruby. Ruby Rose." She said politely, before forcing another distasteful draught of water into her mouth.

"Ruby. A pleasure." He paused and smiled. It was, Ruby supposed in hindsight, meant to be charming. But somehow, it didn't flow with his next words. "You have… beautiful eyes."

Ruby showed forth her true colors as a social butterfly… by spraying all the water from her mouth in surprise. Her unintentional target? The new guy in front of her. More specifically, the crotch of his trousers. True to form, her cheeks turned vermillion as she jumped to her feet, hands covering her mouth in mortification. "Ohmygoodness!I'msososososorry!"

Hick's as he had introduced himself made no movement. He merely stared down at the now wet mess that were his pants. He signed deeply and without a word, turned and walked away. Ruby was left to herself, her cheeks warm enough to cook breakfast as she watched this newcomer leave. She quickly looked around to see if anyone else had seen the embarrassing scene. Seeing nobody, she disappeared in a cloud of petals, heading straight for her squad's barracks.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. A guy comes over to you to see if you are okay. You sprayed an entire mouthful of water at somebody because he liked your eyes?" Said Lovelock as the small squad marched together towards the motor pool and their awaiting transport for the day.

"Um… Yes." Said Ruby, her head dropping as she ducked her head in shame. She was regretting already her decision to try to garner sympathy by sharing the story. But on the bright side, her hangover was starting to recede.

Lovelock laughed at her, "Oh wow. Remind me to never compliment you. Ever"

"You already did last night." Said Trunks. "She put a knife between your fingers."

Lovelock waved a hand at them, shaking his head in denial. "Pfft, I would do no such thing, besides, I would remember something like that."

"Apparently not." Muttered Cade, leaning in to Ruby so only she heard. She let out a small giggle at his comment, herself remembering quite vividly the events of the night prior and glad for the focus to turn to Lovelock.

The rest of the conversation was a one-sided argument, each trying to convince a amnesiacal Lovelock that it had indeed tried to flirt with Ruby while Cade guided them through the Guard's enclave to the motor pool. Even walking there was no small feat as several hundred men and women bustled and moved about in chaotic order. The individual guardsmen were lined up in squads and platoons, each preparing to board the awaiting Chimeras. The fighting vehicles rumbled in eager anticipation whilst Techpriests clambering over the vehicles, pouring unguents and offering prayers to the Machine Spirits within. But Ruby and the little squad paid them no mind. Eschewing the armoured personnel carriers and making for the heavy armour deeper within.

They approached a Leman Russ tank. It had a scarred and battered hull, but emblazoned on the side proudly were the words _Holy Intent._ Large shells, each 120 millimeters in diameter, lay haphazardly about in an odd display of potential destruction. One was balancing on the tank itself, carved crookedly in the explosive shell was the phrase ' _Intend to fill you with holes.'_

A man knelt on top of the tank turret with his head inside the cupola. Muffled shouts and curses were heard coming from within. A hatch popped open near the front of the vehicle and the red robes of a Techpriest were seen. The cyborg-human himself uttering static bursts and curses that had nearby vehicles revving their engines for a moment in response to his ire. He stomped away, forcing his way through the approaching Guardsmen of Cade's squad as if they were inanimate objects.

Nearly bowled over by the deceptively heavy techpriest, Trunks hopped on one foot which had been stepped on. "Ow! Emperor he is heavy. Someone gave him the wrong motor oil for breakfast."

"You're probably right," Said Cade, still staring after the Techpriest, "I think the cog-boys actually **do** drink motor oil."

"They really creep me out with their all their tentacle thingies." Ruby held her hands up in the air and waved her fingers in a rough pantomime.

"Wait," Said Merith, who had rejoined the squad that morning. Her eyes were practically dark splotches from the lack of sleep and stress her responsibilities carried the day before. She was currently running purely on stimulants after a night of medical duties. "Isn't that the tank from the battle yesterday?"

Ruby couldn't suppress a smile, "I think it is!" She practically jumped on the balls of her feet in excitement, all thoughts of the Techpriest driven from her mind. "I've been wanting to see the inside of one of these things. I mean, four guns on a tank? That's awesome!"

"You should see a Baneblade," Said Cade to Ruby. Before she could ask him what that was, he stepped further ahead to the Leman Russ and yelled out, "Hicks! Are you ready for us you ugly troll?!"

Ruby froze in her tracks, her excited smile fleeing. "Wait. Did he say Hicks?"

The man on top of the tank popped his head out to see the newcomers. Ruby recognized him immediately. It was the same guy she had spat on earlier that morning. Cheeks already turning red, she sidestepped, placing herself behind Lovelock and was easily obscured by his well-built frame.

Hicks focused on Cade, his mouth twitching in an ugly frown. "Oh, it's lazy-ass Blackshire, coming to bum a ride off of me again." He jumped down from the tank and walked towards them. "Figures. Why can't you just ride in a Chimera like the good foot slogger you are." He pulled out a stained cloth from his pocket and wiped his hands. "Whatever. Yeah, we'll be ready to leave for the South gate in a minute. Go ahead and climb on." He paused as he saw a silver eye peek out from behind Lovelock. He pointed at Ruby behind Lovelock, "Except for you. You can walk."

"Oh come on! I said I was sorry!" Ruby whined, hardly believing she deserved the punishment.

Lovelock looked quizzically at Hicks, thinking for a moment he was pointing to him. After a moment, he turned around to see Ruby hiding behind him. She waved up at him nervously and he started to chuckle unashamedly at her misfortune. "You really **did** spit on someone."

She punched Lovelock lightly in the stomach, her ears burning. "Shut up Jorge."

"Oh don't be that way Hicks." Said Cade, drawing Hick's attention to himself, his smirk a mix of humor and maliciousness, "It's not like it's the first time a lady has spat on you."

A chorus of 'ooh's' came from Cade's squad.

Hicks sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't even want to deal with you right now Blackshire. Just… Get on the friggin' tank."

Cade walked up to him and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Thanks, you ugly ogryn. Oh, and by the way, don't let the short one start talking about the tank." Cade lowered his voice and gestured over his shoulder at Ruby. "You'll never get her to stop."

"Hey! I am _not_ short!"

Hick's jumped as the voice came from behind him from on top of his tank. He looked away from Cade's smirk to see Ruby on top of the _Holy Intent_. He failed to notice a single rose petal that drifted in the air. "How did she….?"

Ruby's excited voice cut off whatever question he had as she stared down the cupola into the tank interior. "Hi in there!" A muffled and surprised hello made it back out to her before she turned back to her friends. "This is so cool!" She paused for a moment, then a massive grin slowly spread across her face. She reached back and pulled out Crescent Rose. The little red box clattered to life, exposing the weapon it truly was. She placed the spiked end on the tank's hull, the blade high in the air. She placed one foot slightly in front of the other and pointed majestically into the distance, her face set in a defiant stare. The only thing missing was a flowing cape.

"Drive me closer! I want to hit them with my scythe!"

For a moment, everyone stared at her blankly. Then, Lovelock snorted in laughter, "You are-"

"Amazing?"

"Ridiculous." Lovelock finished.

Laughter rose to meet her before she too devolved into giggles. The other guardsmen came to join her, Ruby reached down a hand and Grandy took it, accepting the boost onto the tank. The rest clambered onto the tank and making themselves comfortable. Ruby herself sat down on the turret, she stretched out so her feet dangled off the tank while she peeked her head down the cupola, no doubt harassing whoever was inside with questions about their armoured steed.

Hick's stared incredulously at the unusual sight before looking at Cade, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. "How do you find these people?"

Cade chuckled, content to see Ruby smiling after the events of yesterday. He stepped around Hicks and made to join his squadmates. "Luck. Lots of luck."

* * *

After clambering onto the sixty tonne vehicle, they were on their way moments later. Their legs and limbs dangling dangerously over the cyclical rotation of tank treads that ground the very pavement beneath them to dust. Their inexorable advance, trailed by a half-dozen Chimeras filled with Guardsmen, would take them directly to the Southern Gate.

After several hours of this monotonous travel and her trapped quarry of a tank crew unable to explain the ancient machine as well as she would have liked, Ruby paused to take in the sights. All she had previously seen of the hive had been from the interior. Inside it was an architectural soup. Buildings were built on top of each other to create the towering Hive. The city was so massive that in the time that she had been present, she had yet to see the sun. But at the outskirts of the Hive, where the gates were found, the cavernous hold gave way to open skies. Skies she was about to see.

A single gate stood in the way. It was a finely wrought piece of military and civic architecture. On either side, standing as silent sentinels, were stone motifs and Imperial heroes. Red banners drifted from them like royal capes and tabards, tattered at the end, but no less noble. The point of the gate stood far overhead so even the largest of machines would traverse the portal with little difficulty. As they themselves crossed this final gate out of the inner city, see finally saw it.

The sun was blue.

Eyes wide in wonder, she committed herself to a staring contest with the cerulean sun. She watched it until her eyes watered and she couldn't bear the blinding light any longer. Blinking away the glare that dominated her vision, she looked over to see if anyone else was as amazed as her. But they weren't. they continued to chat or nap, unimpressed by the nuclear marvel of the cosmos.

Eventually, her eyes were drawn away from the star to the world she stood upon. Just outside of the gate they had crossed was a large courtyard. It was well manicured all things considered. A statue of a woman stood in the center. The grey stone figure stood proudly, reaching to the side with one hand gripping a sabre hilt, the other the scabbard. The details on the figure were exact, a perfect stone replica of a human being. At the base of the statue were gilded letters stating; _Governess-Captain Ildra._ If there were other words detailing this notable woman, Ruby did not see them present.

A great cathedral stood off to one side. Large stained-glass windows were illuminated by the sun. Ancient battles were shown where golden armies fought with creatures of shadow. Around this holy house stood smaller buildings that continued to complete the courtyard, broken only by additional roadways.

The rest of the Hive itself was no less of a wonder in its own archaic way. It spread out another several kilometers from the edge of the inner city to create a smattering of homes and hovels, shops and markets. A distant wall stood as a beige defiance, bisected by a single gate that stood many meters off of the ground. At such a distance though, she couldn't make out the fine details other than the silhouettes of soldiers atop the wall.

As Ruby looked closer at the city itself, it became more apparent that not all was well. Where there should have been the mumblings of crowds and the tittering of children's laughter was only silence. The silence was punctuated instead by the distant and periodic boom of explosives. Homes were deserted, their doors open wide and their interiors looted. The inhabitants were replaced by armed Guardsmen, forlorn conscripts and PDF troopers. Smoke drifted up in several locations, carrying with it the scent of burning flesh and ash.

She stared aghast as they continued to rumble through the city. They some distance away from the courtyard from before, instead using a widened street with several deserted vehicles in place. The Leman Russ did not negotiate the territory, rather, it demanded it, rolling over the civilian vehicles and leaving flattened metal disks in its wake. The desiccation about them reminded Ruby of a distant and despair filled day. The day when Vale fell. The day when Penny and Phyrra were lost. Sombering further at the mournful thoughts of a nightmare made fresh, she quickly looked to the others to see if they noticed her internal diatribe. No one did, but Trunks did catch her eye. He stood up from his seat and walked across the tank before sitting down next to her, his own legs dangling next to hers.

They sat there in awkward silence.

For a long time.

"So, how's your-" They both began simultaneously. The both laughed nervously, again simultaneously.

Trunks cleared his throat, "So… How's your hangover? Feeling better?"

Ruby shrugged, "Oh uh… It's okay I guess." She swung her feet back and forth, clicking her heels together in the air. "You?"

"Fine."

As their painful conversation was occurring, they were drawing ever closer to the gate. Ruby could now see the finer details of the thick walls. They were decorated as the rest of the hive in a gothic fashion. But this particular architecture had teeth in the form of armed soldiers and rapid-fire weaponry, punctuated with the sharp canines of heavy artillery and mortars.

"So, Ruby."

"Hmm?"

"I was uh, wondering. If we get another rotation in reserve that is, if I could uh… Show you around the city."

Ruby was at a loss, the swinging of her feet halting as she turned her head towards Trunks. His own face was red and sweat beaded on his forehead. "Are you… asking me out?"

"Um… Yes. Yes, I am." He sounded so timid and nervous.

Ruby mentally face-palmed, but for once, her face failed to betray her emotions as she cleared her throat. "Gee Trunks. That's awfully nice of you. But uh… I have to-" Ruby paused as at that same moment, as they approached the final stretch of the gate, shouts were heard from atop the wall.

She turned her head upwards, craning her head back to see what the commotion was. She could see the Guardsmen that were atop the wall pointing and shouting. Several were bringing weaponry to bear, the muted crack of lasguns sounding off. The sky was what truly drew Ruby's attention. The sky was normally the most vibrant blue, but now it had acquired a pink tinge, like blood mixing with water. She stood, the very air teeming with a feeling of apprehension.

"What in the Warp?" Ruby looked back to see Cade standing behind her, his hand on his brow to shield his eyes from the sun.

"Cade?" Ruby asked, fear inserting itself into her voice. "Why is it pink?"

"I don't-"

An otherworldly screech filled the air. Piercing through what felt like Ruby's very soul. She shouted in pain and covered her ears, but her comrades, her friends, each of them screamed in response to the noise and fell to their knees, covering their ears as Ruby had done. Blood seeped from their ears in crimson rivulets.

The screech shifted tones. Changing from an ear-shattering pitch to a deep roar, the sound reaching such a deep pitch that Ruby could no longer hear it. She could no longer hear anything, just a dull throb in the background. The world about her was played out in mute. Men were screaming silently, the guardsmen atop the gate had collapsed, no longer firing at whatever foe lay beyond.

Ruby herself was begging for release from the noise. The incessant rumble drawing to the surface the nightmares of the day before. Screaming faces, more vibrant and lifelike than ever before, danced in her vision. Ruby's eyes swam as she gave up hope for it to end.

Then, in a rising crescendo, the noise gave one final thump. A visible shockwave was seen from the wall exterior. It passed through everything unimpeded. Men atop the wall were thrown aside, several tumbling off of the wall. Ruby and her squad mates stumbled from their perches, Merith nearly falling from the _Holy Intent._ Everywhere, men remained in fetal poses, holding their bleeding ears as sound slowly returned to the world. The sky slowly returning to its original blue.

But as sound returned, so too did a noise like the shattering of glass and the grinding of stone. Ruby and others, their ears still ringing followed the source of the noise. The Gate, having long stood steadfast and indomitable, was cracking. Deep fissures ran up the stalwart structure, spreading further and further until the entirety was reminiscent of a spider's web.

One more thunderous bass note sounded, and the Gate shattered.

Ceramite and plasteel fell to the earth like rain, burying those unfortunate enough to remain underneath. Ruby watched in terrified awe as it unfolded, men dying before her eyes. Yet this was just a precursor. For as the last of the gate fell to ruin, the world beyond was made clear. A single large man, his form armoured and massive as he held an unusual weapon. He stood in a blood-stained circle, six corpses were lying uniformly about him. Yet beyond him was yet a more terrifying sight. An unholy horde of man and metal, spreading as far and deep as she could see, was already moving towards them.

Ruby paled and fell to her knees, despair filling her heart at the sight, crushing her will to fight.

Yet hope came from the most unexpected of sources. A burst of stubber fire. Ruby turned to see Hicks, his eyes and ears bleeding, gripping in pintle mounted heavy stubber with white knuckles. He was glaring at the remains of the gate, his homely face only adding to the ferocious visage he wore. He was talking to himself, likely deafened and unaware he was speaking so loudly. Every sentence was punctuated by another burst of stubber fire.

"I haven't come this rutting far-"

"-wasted my entire life-"

"-To die on this Emperor forsaken hell-hole-"

His hands dropped down and grabbed his vox. Whether by chance or design, he spoke over both the vox caster as well as the loud speaker. His words echoed throughout the grounds.

"FIRE MAIN CANNON. DON'T STOP UNTIL THE BARREL MELTS AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE RUTTING BASTARDS ARE DEAD!"

With mechanical chugging, the mighty battle cannon of the Leman Russ rotated into position. Ruby came to herself enough to cover her ears as the 120-millimeter smooth-bore cannon fired, a single return note after the chorus of destruction they had witnessed. The trio of bolters on the Leman Russ' hull opened fire as well, a single stopgap against the encroaching darkness.

Other Guardsmen pulled themselves to their feet and the Chimeras that had been part of the convoy unloaded their charges. A full company of battle-hardened Cadians rushed forward and found whatever cover they could as the Leman Russ continued to pour hellish fire through the gate. Heavy bolters and autocannons were dragged from Chimeras and placed to create a crossfire. Lasguns were charged and braced and bayonets were affixed.

Not a moment too soon as the first of the traitors poured through. Weapons fire resounded from both sides in a bloody hail.

The final battle for Hive Kastle had begun.

* * *

Data'tek stood within the freight elevator, staring out of a viewport to the city perimeter below. The slow ponderous movement of the lift had, after several hours, finally approached the ground level. It was however, the only lift available that would carry his massive weight all the way to the bottom. Data'tek hadn't minded the slow creeping. Patience had always been one of his strengths, even amongst a Chapter known for its stoicism.

Now however, staring out the viewport to see the dark energies coalesce and shatter the South Gate, his patience was wearing thin.

Slowly the lift reached the bottom of the lift, ponderous Machine Spirits awoke to open the thick doors barring Data'tek's path. But it was a slow process as the steel gave way to open space. Data'tek took his bolter from his hip and ejected the magazine to inspect to precious bolts within. As he did so he began to quote the Litany of Devotion.

" _Where there is uncertainty, I shall bring light_. _Where there is doubt, I shall sow faith._ "

The doors opened fully and Data'tek stepped into the cyanic sunlight. A few men had been prepared to unload the freight elevator now turned from the destruction at the gate at the heavy boot falls of the Space Marine. Their eyes opened wide and their mouths moved in unheard prayers at the sight of one of the Emperor's Chosen.

Data'tek paid them no mind. He had a decision to make. He likely had only once chance to find the silver-eyed Cadian.

" _Where there is shame, I shall point atonement. Where there is Rage, I shall show its course."_

Data'tek paused and considered his options. If the Inquisitor was in search of this Cadian, she was likely a skilled individual. One at home on the battle-field. The South Gate, the Eye of the Storm, would be his most logical choice. He squinted, his helm visor magnifying his vision automatically as he studied the breach in the wall. He could already see a formidable line of Guardsmen forming on the central highway to the Gate. A Leman Russ and Chimeras forming a solid battle line beside the brave Guardsmen.

Data'tek had only respect for guardsmen. They held the line as but frail humans with hearts of adamantium.

" _My Word in the soul shall be as my bolter in the field."_

He slid the magazine home, racking a bolt into the chamber with a satisfying pull of the charging handle. He nodded with satisfaction and set out at a run. His slow armoured jog out pacing the fastest human's alive. There was no subtlety in his movements. Men and women dove from his path, a story they would likely tell their grandchildren with pride. They had seen an Adeptus Astartes.

But they were of little consequence. Only one fact remained within Data'tek's mind. He would find his quarry. Emperor help whoever stood in his way.

* * *

 **Did I say fluff? Sorry, I meant HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE MURDER.**


	13. Falling For You

**Wow guys. We reached 100 favorites this week. I'm honored. Truly, I am. In my world, time is the currency of life. That you are willing to spend the precious commodity on my work is… well… Emperor bless you all.**

 **I have to say as usual, thank you for your comments! I appreciated all the words. I mean** _ **all**_ **of them. (Looking at you Nox, you had excellent comments. Thank you. :P)**

 **Enjoy! Watch out for POV switches, there are a few here.**

* * *

Ruby pressed her fingers on the ground with her feet set firmly against the crumbling city streets beneath her, a runner's stance if ever there was one. Cade and Lovelock stood nearby, sheltered within their portal to salvation, an abandoned home that would lead them from the alleyway turned kill zone. They each stood with fingers on their lasgun triggers, ready to cover her. The sides of their faces still sported the crimson stains from the sonic torture they had endured.

"Ready, Skirts?" Shouted Cade over the incessant hiss and crack of small arms fire. Ruby nodded, focusing only on her objective before her, the most important person she had in this world. Merith.

They, Ruby and her fellow squadmates, had been moving down the street hopping from cover to cover. The would only pause to fire back to protect the others behind them. Merith had been the last to run from a small store they were taking cover in.

She hadn't made it.

In the street she lay, a small pile of rubble was all that stood between her and the cataract of weapons fire. Her helmet lay several meters away, knocked from her head and still bearing the scar of the bullet that should have killed her. Merith was pressed up against the rubble, her hands gripping the top of her head tightly, her blonde hair bearing streaks of fresh blood. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks and she shook with every ricochet that battered against her cover.

Cade waved over to Trunks and Grandy who were on the other side of the street. It was more of a narrow alleyway to be more accurate, barely five meters across. Yet for all the fire pouring towards them it seemed a much greater distance.

Grandy nodded as Cade held up a hand with three fingers extended. With emphasis, he counted down each finger. As the last finger fell, all five Guardsmen moved, four to fire, one to run.

Ruby pressed off the ground, loose rock flinging back under the pressure as she kicked forward. She was now running _into_ the oncoming fire. The world moved in slow motion for her as crimson beams and supersonic slugs crisscrossed in the air. Yet Ruby gave it no thought. A loved one was in trouble. She would brave far worse for them.

Running low to present the smallest target, she sprinted towards Merith. A sudden impact caught Ruby in the shoulder as she closed the distance. She dove bodily to the ground and slipped up next to Merith's side. She paused only to look at her shoulder, her flak vest bearing a new scar where a round had dented the hardened material. Sighing in relief, she promised to thank Cade for making her wear the armour before focusing back on what she was shot for.

Merith had made no movement, her eyes shut tightly and still unaware that Ruby was with her. Ruby, her own body pressed up against the rubble as compactly as possible, gripped Merith's arm tightly. "Merith! Come on, we can't stay here!"

Merith opened her eyes, her blue eyes shimmering in abject terror, then alighting in new found hope at the sight of Ruby at her side. She shook as another round buzzed overhead, but her eyes never left Ruby's. She gripped Ruby's hand tightly, "You came…" She whispered.

Ruby forced a smile and squeezed her hand back. "I'll never leave you Merith. But we have to move. Can you run with me?"

Merith's eyes opened wide in fear and she shook her head. A lasbolt zapped over her head and her nails dug into Ruby's arm painfully as she recoiled. "I… I can't! We'll never make it!"

Ruby gently pulled Merith's hand from her wrist, her nails having left shallow furrows in her skin. "You're coming back with me Merith. Even if I have to carry you! I'm not losing you. Not now. Not ever!" Merith pulled her hand away and put it to her mouth. She began biting on her finger as she looked at the gauntlet Ruby was to take her through.

Ruby couldn't spare any more time. Every second the shallow pile of rubble was being shattered into weaker fragments. She looked back to Cade and the others, they had been pressed back under cover, but lasbolts still zipped from the shadows where Ruby couldn't see. "Cade!" She shouted, her voice swallowed by the cacophony around them. "Cade!" She shouted again. A gloved hand jutting out briefly to show a simple Cadian sign. _Fifteen._

Ruby could only assume he meant fifteen seconds. She thought quickly, unsure of how she would make it back with Merith in tow. A bullet cracked by her hand and she pulled it in to her chest, her hand rubbing against a brace of objects on her hip as it passed over it. Her put her hand back to her hip to the objects and smiled. Grenades.

With only seconds left, she pulled both of them free and yanked on the priming pins. She held tightly onto the charging handles and counted backwards, hoping she was on time with Cade. At three seconds left, she threw the grenades blindly over the cover as hard as she could, charging handles pinging against the street. Panicked voices were heard. Shouts of warning.

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

She grabbed Merith's wrist just as the explosives detonated. The fire around them lessened just as their friends stepped out once more, lasfire pouring overhead. Ruby scrabbled to her feet, dragging Merith behind her, and ran. They could only trust in their comrades, luck, and the Emperor, to see them safe.

Sprinting the endlessly short distance, they hurdled over the small collapsed wall to join Cade and Lovelock. Merith collided directly with Lovelock who caught her safely in his arms. Ruby dove headfirst, landing solidly on the ground where the wind was knocked from her body. Grandy and Trunks ran over to them from their side of the alley, barely avoiding stepping on Ruby in their haste.

Ruby was pulled to her feet roughly and tugged behind better cover by Cade. He looked pointedly at the dent in her shoulder plate before he met her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Ruby nodded, still trying to take deep breaths. Cade nodded and grabbed her lasgun where she had left it and pressed it to her chest. She took it from him, a short cough spasming from her as she finally recovered.

She followed Cade to the door to the home. They stacked up against the wall as Cade kicked the metal door inwards. Ruby dove inside with Grandy just behind her, their lasguns raised in readiness. It was dark and cool within, secluded from the heat of the sun. They entered a dining area large enough for their squad to spread out with some comfort. A closed door led to an unknown room whilst a staircase ascended to a floor above. Shadows seemed malignant as they made their way through. The others, Lovelock and Trunks, fired one more salvo down the alley before pulling back to join them within and slamming the door shut behind them. Furniture was moved to press up against the door to create temporary barricade against pursuit.

They swept through the building, an empty skeleton where once was a warm home. Ruby paused only momentarily as a picture caught her eye. It was of a family; a father, mother, and four children. She sighed, shoulders slumping as she passed by. She brought her lasgun up to her shoulder, a little less determined than before.

It didn't take long to sweep through to a hallway housing the front door would lead them to the main thoroughfare. Lovelock opened the door slightly and peeked outside. Relief was evident on his face as he pulled open the door the rest of the way, allowing the blue sunlight to warm the empty home. As the door opened they found their goal. There, rumbling softly, was the _Holy Intent_. It had been so close the entire time, but it might have well been the gulf of the void betwixt them.

The plaza was a temporary safe haven. A square open area with large roads leading to and from the main highway to the inner city and the _Ildra Gate_. Ever since the outer gate fell, they had been fighting their way back here to this final chokepoint. Here they dug in, buying time for anyone that had fallen behind to rejoin their comrades before the final retreat to _Ildra Gate_.

It hadn't been easy to make it here. Outnumbered and outgunned, the several companies that had been at the fallen gate had retreated slowly and stubbornly. The Leman Russ had slowly backed away, guns blazing while guardsmen followed behind. They forced the traitors to pay a bloody toll for every meter they took. The streets had run red with the blood of fallen foes.

Sadly, it wasn't so one sided. Many guardsmen had fallen and nearly all the Chimeras had been lost or destroyed. The thin armour on the vehicles had failed to protect the vehicles and only a few remained. These last few Chimeras idled, wounded Guardsmen being carried within as makeshift hospitals. Already a duo of Chimeras were revving forwards up the highway, carrying their wounded cargo to safety.

Now the Guardsmen bought time. Other Guardsmen stood in various points in the plaza, their weapons tracking for any signs of movement. Lasbolts could be seen arcing from other alleyways. This plaza was the only way to the main highway that led directly to the inner gate. They were holding it as long as they could while Guardsmen and PDF troopers trickled in, bleeding and faint, their faces grim symbols of determination.

It was into this security that Cade led his small squad. Each of them finding a moment to breathe before they would undoubtedly be thrust back into the fray. Ruby pulled Merith away and sat her down. The blonde woman was shaking, her head held tightly between her hands. Ruby knelt before the distraught woman and took her hand in her own. Her quiet voice whispering words of comfort.

Cade left them and walked up the _Holy Intent_ where Hicks was frantically working with another crewmember on the Leman Russ. The rugged tank was scarred and blackened from the incessent pounding it had endured. The port bolter housing had been destroyed, the metal torn and gaping with jagged edges jutting inwards. Hicks was now holding a sheet of metal over top while the crewman welded it onto the frame.

"Hicks, we lost the alleyway."

Hicks didn't move other than to turn his head slightly. "Damnit, I need more time. The _Intent_ isn't ready yet." An explosion tore through a building twenty meters away, with a rising rumble the building began to collapse. Guardsmen began running from the building's shadow as it crashed to the earth. One guardsman wasn't fast enough, his scream cut short as metric tons of metal and stone collapsed atop of him.

Cade began flipping his longlas' scope cap on and off, a sure sign of his nervousness. He couldn't help but picture his little squad meeting their own end. Even losing one of them… He flipped his scope's cap faster. "We can't stay here. You know we can't hold forever."

"We can't move now!" Shouted Hicks, the crewman cried out at him as the metal shifted as he welded. Hicks inhaled deeply and again held the sheet still. He nodded at the former bolter mount. "We've gotta patch this. It's an open shot right for a magazine cache. Imagine hundreds of bolter shells detonating. Now picture that again, INSIDE MY TANK!" He glared over his shoulder at Cade. "And in case you haven't forgotten _Sergeant_ , since the Captain _and_ the Commissar is missing, I'm in charge here. We hold here until the _Intent_ can move and the wounded are loaded up."

Cade growled, anger and sarcasm bleeding into his voice. "How much time then, _Lieutenant_?"

"As long as I need."

Cade glanced at his little squad. They were pale, their faces knit in grim defiance as they held their position. They were tired. They all were. The past several hours had been a ceaseless discharge of violence and fear. He sighed, still flipping the cap of his scope. "Fine, we'll give you your bloody time." He turned without waiting for a response, his feet beating an angry tattoo as he returned to his squad.

As he returned, Lovelock approached him. He took a look at Cade's scowl and frowned himself. "Let me guess, we're staying here."

Cade nodded, biting back his discouraging response, waving Lovelock to follow him to the rest of the squad. "Alright listen up." The others turned to him, save for Merith who stared blankly at the pavement. "Let's get this house secured. I want Skirts and Trunks and myself inside with eyes on that back door. Lovelock, you take upstairs.

"And me?" Asked Grandy.

"You are the last option. If we need to retreat, you burn the place down."

Grandy grinned, her fingers dancing eagerly to the flamer at her side. "Gladly."

"Let's move! Get in there before they do!" Cade noticed Ruby hesitantly leave Merith's side, slowly allowing her hands to slip free of Merith's own. She stood and looked back at Cade, her eyes meeting his own. Worry was etched deeply on her face as she stepped inside the darkened building. He followed her within as they made their way back into the dining area.

Cover was sparse. The metal door frames provided the only decent protection, but they wouldn't have time to prepare any more than that. The barricaded door leading to the alleyway was dented, streams of light shown through the edges while the door shook under repeated impacts. Trunks went and pushed over the table, settling himself behind the thin metal sheet while Ruby and Cade took position on opposite sides of the doorframe of the hallway leading out to the plaza. A hallway stretched out behind them, the light of the sun illuminating the dark corridor.

"Cade? Are… Are we gonna be okay?" Ruby's voice was soft. Cade looked over at her. She was down on one knee, her lasgun pressed up against her shoulder, her knuckles white on the frame of her lasgun. She was speaking to him without looking, her gaze focused on the capitulating door before them.

Cade didn't respond. Even he didn't know. He cursed Hicks internally for placing his squad in such danger when the more tactically sound option was to retreat. But Cade was first and foremost a Cadian. He would follow orders. But if he lost any of them; Grandy, Trunks, Lovelock, Ruby… He would be sure that Hicks would pay for it.

Lasbolts sounded from the floor above them and a scream resounded through the door. Cade looked up to the ceiling, Lovelock had already started firing. Then, his booted feet came stampeding back down the stairs, his face was white with panic.

"Get back up there!" Shouted Cade, pointing fixatedly up the stairs.

Lovelock shook his head frantically, "No, no we have to go! They have-"

The door groaned, drawing all eyes to it. With a piercing tearing of solid metal, an armoured fist slammed _through_ the door. It retracted a moment later, only to be replaced as a fully armoured human slammed through the doorway. Their makeshift barricade of furniture scattered as the weakened door was wrenched from its hinges. The intruder stood in the door's place, unmoving and oozing a palpable aura of fear. The armour was purple and blood stained. Spikes and chains chattered across the armour. The helm itself was menacing, the eyes endless abysses of darkness.

"-Traitor Marines." Lovelock finished, his eyes glued to the terror before them.

The Space Marine stared at the guardsmen with an eerie patience its head cocked to the side. Humans poured through the now open doorway and scattered around the armoured bulk. Cade raised his lasgun and fired blindly, if only to distract as the opposing forces fired in the knife-fight range of the kitchen. "Run like hell!" He shouted. Lovelock reached across the doorway and grabbed Ruby who was staring in awe at the armoured giant before them. She didn't resist as he pulled, running down the hallway behind Lovelock as Cade had ordered.

"Trunks!" Cade yelled, still firing blindly. Trunks was still behind his makeshift cover, exposed and in danger. He was unmoving, his face away from Cade. He yelled again, "Trunks! Run!" Trunks seemed to snap to himself. He turned and pushed himself off, running as hard as he could the few meters to the safety of the hallway where Cade stood.

Cade fired blindly as the portly man ran. Praying that Trunks would make it. His prayer died on his lips as he watched autogun rounds slammed into Trunks back and out of his chest and belly. Blood sprayed from his abdomen below his flak vest as the rounds continued through. The trooper fell to the floor and lay still.

"TRUNKS!" Cade shouted as he silently begged Trunks to rise. But he couldn't go out there. His own cover, a thin metal doorway, was punctured and groaning under the return fire. The Traitor Marine still stood there as if daring him to try. "Trunks! I'm sorry!" Cade cried, turning and retreating down the hallway to the safety beyond.

* * *

Cade was the last to pass from the dark home into the blazing sunlight. His expression was dark and somber as he yelled to Grandy. "Burn it!" She brought the flamer up, blue pilot light eager to combust the volatile promethium.

"Trunks is still inside!" Shouted Ruby running forward and pressing the flamer down. "Stop!"

Grandy hesitated and looked at Cade.

"He's gone!" Cade yelled, averting his gaze to the door and pulling his lasgun up, if only to give him something else to look at besides Ruby's questioning stare. "He's gone Grandy. Burn it."

Ruby gasped, her hands still upon Grandy's flamer. The disbelief easy to see. She doubted him, as unwilling as Cade to admit that another had fallen to join Bearings. After a few moments she stepped back, still staring at Cade without accusation.

Grandy lifted her flamer, her eyes no longer reflecting morbid pleasure. Her mouth was twisted in a feral snarl as she depressed the trigger. Burning promethium spread forth just as the first of the traitors ran through the door into the plaza. The burning pitch set them ablaze before continuing on through the open doorway behind. The conflagration was searing and the troopers recoiled from the wall of heat and screaming humans.

Cade stepped away from the makeshift funeral. His sudden absence going unnoticed by the Guardsmen who stayed behind.

Grandy continued to pour flame long after the traitors within had fallen silent, their bodies turned to ash. Even after her promethium tank had run dry she continued to squeeze the trigger, willing her empty flamer to continue adding to the pyre.

All round the plaza similar stories of loss were unfolding. As if a tap had been loosened, a flood of conflict had poured upon them. The chokepoints had succumbed to a quagmire of knife-fight range battles. Lasbolts and explosions echoed all around as the defenses threatened to collapse.

Ruby stared blankly at the blazing building, the concept that combat was raging around her all but lost. How could Trunks be gone? The awkward yet lovable man. How many more friends was she going to lose? Celia, Brody, Bearings, she had almost lost Merith, and now Trunks was gone? Who was next? Would any of them make it out alive? Ruby didn't think she could bear to lose another friend.

She was scared. Scared of being left alone in a world so dark.

A hand gently gripped her shoulder, pulling her from both her location and her thoughts. Lovelock walked by her side, his eyes were wet and his dirt stained cheeks were partially cleansed by tears. "Come on Ruby, you know better than to stand in the open like that."

Ruby nodded and reached up to grip Lovelock's hand on her shoulder with her own. She squeezed his hand tightly as she and Lovelock settled behind a stone wall where stray shots would be unlikely to hit them. Lovelock took a moment and pulled Ruby close and hugged her shoulders tightly. Ruby smiled in gratitude at him, the friendly gesture reminding her that she wasn't alone.

Lovelock poked his head out from behind the wall and watched the remaining buildings, aware for any more breaches into the courtyard. The burning and charred home stood in the middle of a line of homes and shops. Each building stood over two stories. While not all held a ground level door to the plaza, each was still a potential breach. So, they waited, eyes searching for any signs of a breach, any signs of the purple armoured monster.

Ruby's eyes were pulled to the sights of other Guardsmen as they battled. "Shouldn't we go help them?" Ruby asked.

Lovelock shook his head. "No, if someone got through on this side and we weren't here, we wouldn't know until it was too late. Just pray no one comes at all."

The only one to come was Cade, running doubled over towards their position. He rounded the cover and slid in beside them, his face red and his lips pressed in a thin line. "We're getting out of here. I told them about the Traitor Marine and Hicks was much more agreeable. Bastard."

"How?" Asked Lovelock.

Cade pointed to the highway that led to the inner gate. "The only way we can. We have to go over the highway."

"Huh, figures." Grandy scoffed. "And get shot at the entire time. It's a kill zone up there. No Commissar and we're still gonna get shot in the back."

Cade nodded, "Highway to to the Warp more like, but it's all we got." The revving of engines reached them and Cade raised his head over the wall before dropping back down, his voice dropping almost conspiratorially. "Listen. I'm not losing anyone else today. We're going now while we're clear. Let's get to the bridge and better cover so we can support everyone else and _not_ get shot." He nodded to Ruby, "Skirts, you're on point. Grandy, you keep Merith close. I don't think she's all there right now."

He poked his head over the wall once more, "Ready?... Go!"

Ruby vaulted the wall and began running, the others not far behind. The plaza was about fifty meters across with the highway resting in the middle of the northern end. A statue had fallen from the bridge at some point during the siege of the city and it now stretched across the right side of the bridge entry. The stone figure was shattered yet more than capable of serving as a barrier between them and hostile fire. They made it to the protection. Each ducking quickly behind the statue before setting their firearms against the stone.

As they braced themselves, the last of the Chimeras rolled past. Carrying all the wounded they could to safety. The little squad looked longingly at the armoured safety. They would have to make their way on foot several kilometers to the gate. They could only hope that the Chimeras would make a return trip.

A thunderous boom resounded through the plaza. Fire blossomed at one of the entrances where the Guardsmen had fallen back. Their tank support, the _Holy Intent_ , no longer idled. It's cannon now smoked with the heat of recent discharge. The self-same Leman Russ now began slowly rolling backwards towards the bridge, its remaining two bolters settling into a consistent chug of outgoing fire. The main cannon fired once more and a column of advancing traitors vanished in a storm of shrapnel and fire.

Other Guardsmen began retreating back from their positions. Shouts and screams were heard along with spraying blood as several were shot in the back as they ran. Their comrades stopped to pick them up, pulling them to their feet or over their own shoulders, refusing to leave their brothers and sisters behind.

Finally, Ruby could see enemies as they pressed through the breaches to pursue the retreating Guardsmen. This time, she didn't hesitate. Her silver eyes narrowed as they fired on the retreating Guardsmen. They had taken a friend from her.

Let them try to take another.

She pulled her lasgun up and fired, clipping a man in the shoulder. He fell behind a slab of cover and out of sight.

She quickly reacquired another target, tracking him as he sprinted perpendicular to her. She fired and he fell to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and began limping. She fired again. Once more he fell. He didn't get back up.

Guardsmen were streaming past. Several stopped by the squad's side behind the statue, adding their own fire to the defense. But slowly, the traitors were filling the plaza, taking effective cover and returning fire. Ruby was forced to duck her head as a round shattered against the stone before her. Shrapnel threatened to cut through her cheek but was held in check by her Aura. A Guardsman next to her wasn't as fortunate. He fell back screaming with a hole where his eye once rested.

Forcing down the bile that rose at the mindless violence, she rose once more to fire. She saw ahead one of the buildings, the windows filled with foes that fired from the vantage point they had. The _Holy Intent_ fired once more, the high-explosive shell tore through the lower level and part of the building collapsed, taking with it the men within.

The _Holy Intent_ rolled up next to the statue and the external vox crackled to life. _"Get behind me. Use the_ Intent _as cover. We're backing out of here."_

The Guardsmen didn't need a second telling, they were the last to leave. They sprinted from their cover to hide behind the Leman Russ. The 150 millimeters of armoured hull more than capable of deflecting the small arms fire that stormed around them. Cade and another Guardswoman poked their heads around the hull of the tank, adding their fire to that of the Leman Russ' bolters.

Slowly they crept backwards up the highway. The Leman Russ moving at a walking speed while the Guardsmen behind tried to avoid both being shot or run over. It had already happened once. A ricochet slicing from underneath the tank to hit a Guardsman in the leg. Ruby could still hear his screaming in her mind as the _Holy Intent_ drove over him.

Meter by meter they rumbled away. The return fire was lessening as the traitors had to use the same kill ground the Cadians had deserted to close the distance. Ruby took hope at the thought, they were going to make it.

Then, a hauntingly familiar rumble sent her hope crashing down. Ruby turned to follow the deafening noise to see an armoured figure on a distant building. In his hands was a oblong weapon. An eldritch wave blossomed from the barrel, heading straight for her.

* * *

Cade heard the bass rumble. He knew that whatever it was had shattered the gates. There could only be one target for the unknown weapon.

The highway and all the Guardsmen upon it.

He began shouting at all those around him, raising his voice as best he could to be heard over the growing crescendo. "GET BACK! GO GO GO!" They all scattered. Save for one person.

Ruby.

But before Cade could take a step towards her, the bass note released. A shrieking thud grew ever louder as a visible pink contrail tore through the air towards the _Holy Intent_. Towards Ruby.

The wave collided with the Highway. Ruby was thrown several meters through the air before crashing back to the ground. She tumbled and rolled limply before coming to a stop. She lay there unmoving as cracks began to form beneath her and the _Holy Intent._ The _Holy Intent_ had stopped, it no longer moved and its guns fell silent.

"RUBY!" Cade shouted, his own voice muted after the sonic assault. He ran forward even as pieces of stone began to crumble from the bridge. The _Holy Intent_ suddenly tipped forward, swallowed by a sudden hole in the highway. The crumbling stonework spread to Ruby and threatened to give way beneath her.

Cade ran towards her limp body before arms gripped him tightly and held him back. "Sir, no!" Shouted Lovelock, pulling Cade back towards safety.

"Let go of me!" Cade shouted, struggling to free himself "Ruby!" But as he watched, the ground gave way and Ruby vanished from sight.

"RUBY!"


	14. For Fun

It was a barren street two-way street, or at least it used to be. Where once stood bustling shops and stores lay crumpled heaps of stone and metal. Where once humans walked; laughing, greeting and living, only corpses and emptiness remained. Once paved roads were cracked and uneven and abandoned vehicles only added to the chaotic clutter. Dust and smoke enshrouded the air in an obfuscating cloud that afternoon sun tried in vain to pierce. In the middle of this crumbling vista lay two anomalies, a Leman Russ which had fallen on its side and lay silent, and a slowly shifting guardswoman.

Ruby Rose was this shifting woman. She lay in a human interpretation of a pile. Her legs were curled up underneath her while she was slumped over on her side. Her arms were spread wide and her head rested heavily on the ground, her helmet dented sharply where it had collided with the unyielding stone street.

Ruby slowly rolled over and pushed up onto her hands and knees, her head spinning as she did so. She groaned weakly, everything about her hurt, like a swarm of insects had taken up residence under her skin and writhed and bit her in an attempt to escape. Every breath she took was agony as fire burned in her lungs. Other larger spasms of pain served to only add to the discomfort, her leg and abdomen felt wholly abused and her head felt thick and heavy.

She tried to pull herself to her feet, stumbled, and fell to the ground. She didn't bother to move again, her pained moans growing more and more feeble until darkness once more took her.

….

The sound of shifting rubble awoke her and her head popped up from the ancient stone that she had used as a pillow. Her head felt clearer, like a fogged mirror had been wiped clean and she could see clearly. The sun had already begun its inexorable descent towards the horizon, its blue light illuminating the ash and dust around her. All was silent. The raging orchestra of weaponry was absent and blearily Ruby wondered how long she had been there.

Again, she pushed herself up to her hands and knees and looked around. "He- Hello?" Her throat was raw with her words punctuated by wet coughs. She brought a hand up to her mouth as she coughed. She looked down at her hand as she pulled it from her mouth. Red splatters covered her hands and it took her a moment to realize what it was.

Blood.

Suddenly nauseous she curled over and vomited. Panic took her as more crimson fluid spilled from her mouth in worrying quantities. She clamped her mouth shut, hands pressed firmly over her lips as if to hold in the precious fluid.

The bloody stream only lasted a moment before ceasing and Ruby took deep gasping breaths as she wiped her mouth. "Hello?" She whispered again, holding her stomach tightly with sudden fear that it might split open. "Please? Somebody?" Her words echoed from the few buildings that remained standing after the highway had collapsed.

"Anybody?" She whimpered once more.

Silence.

She slowly unclasped her helmet, pulling the armour off. She tossed it aside before working on her flak vest, it felt so heavy and confining to her and she felt a burning need to be rid of it. With clumsy fingers she loosened the straps, sliding it free of her body where it fell to rattle on the ground. _Crescent Rose_ was still at her side and her autopistol at her fingertips but of her lasgun there was no sign.

One deep, shuddering breath later and she pushed herself to her feet and began walking. Limping however, was a more appropriate term for her locomotion. She stumbled and tripped frequently, her feet only barely managing to catch her each time. She stumbled to the crumbled ruins of a shop at the side of the street. A single portion of the wall still stood and a gleaming, polished window was still in place, anomalous in its integrity. She looked at the reflective surface and paused at her reflection.

Her pale cheeks were dirt stained and blood mixed with the dirt around her nose and mouth to create a ruddy mud on her face. But most disturbing of all were her eyes. The once white portions of her eyes were completely red and demonic. Starting at the sight, she rubbed at her eyes and looked again. They remained reddened, but logic made clear what the cause was. Ruptured blood vessels and pooling blood threatening to spill over into her silver irises.

Shuddering, she turned away from her tortured visage and moved away slowly, still gripping her burning stomach and chest tightly. A few sickly coughs slipped from her as she moved on. It was then that she noticed something odd. She had been so distracted that she had failed to notice the sounds of movement behind her. It was only after she had turned from the window that her ears perked as rubble shifted behind her again. Only this time, Ruby noted it was closer than before. In fact, it sounded _right_ behind her.

Her chest tightened and she froze, suddenly very, very afraid. Too afraid to turn around.

"Found you."

The words sparked something within her, panic or courage as she turned to face whoever it was. She pulled her pistol free and turned, raising the weapon to her attacker.

A large fist caught her raising arm before she could fire and gripped the pistol.

Ruby looked at whatever stopped her and dread rose within her again. It was _it_. That same monster that she had seen in the room where Trunks had died. The armour was blood stained and spiked and its hidden and helmed head was tilted in the same quizzical look. _It_ had followed her.

With the groan of metal on metal, the armoured fist clenched and her auto-pistol shattered. Metal and plastic crumpled under the impossible strength of the giant that held it.

Ruby watched blankly as shards of her weapon scattered even as another hand blurred forward and gripped her about the neck. She felt her feet leave the ground and she managed a single cry before the fingers tightened and her airway closed. She futilely pried at the cold fingers, each nearly as large as her palm. Darkness crept at the edge of her vision as the fingers squeezed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Through her panic, a part of her mind screamed out at her. _Crescent Rose_. Immediately she reached back and extended the weapon to its rifled form. One round was all she had time to fire.

She aimed blindly and pulled the trigger.

The fingers loosened ever so slightly and Ruby brought her feet up and kicked. Her feet connected solidly with its chest and she pressed hard, her neck slipping from the lapsed grip. She fell to the ground gasping and sucking down air as quickly as she could. The darkness retreated from her vision and she pushed herself away, legs and arms clawing at the stone as she tried to slide away.

She drew eyes back to the behemoth, the traitor Space Marine, and saw it gripping its knee tightly in the gap between the armoured plates that covered the knee and thigh. It made only one sound, a horrendous and pleasure filled laugh. It cackled as it stood tall once more as if she had never hit it at all and stalked towards her. A knife appeared suddenly in its hands though Ruby had never even seen it draw the weapon.

She was afraid. More afraid than she had ever been in her life as this juggernaut stomped towards her. "Go away!" She screamed as she scrambled to her feet, her legs feeling weak and her heart stuttering in her chest.

Still it chuckled. It was a dark a reverberating chuckle that shook her to her core, a sound that was so wrong. All the while it leisurely paced ever closer to her and spoke with a deep and sticky voice. "I think not. I rather like this game. Your heartbeat. It sounds so... delicious."

Whatever blood was left in her face drained and Ruby pressed a hand to her chest to hide her thudding heart. As it stepped closer her fear took over and she turned about and fled. She ran as fast as her tortured body would allow. The stomping boots that had somehow been so silent to sneak up on her, now echoed like thunder drawing ever closer and closer. She tried to pull on her semblance, but her Aura was gone, her body was too abused to give anything more. But she continued to run, fear giving strength to her limbs.

But still the steps continued to grow ever nearer.

Ruby looked behind her as she rounded a corner to see the Traitor Marine only a few strides behind her. Its long legs eating up the tortured ground. Its knife was held casually and Ruby could almost see a twisted grin through the opaque helmet.

That's when it hit her. Blindly she ran full bore into an immovable object and slammed into the ground. Stars lighting in her eyes, she looked up and gasped. It was another Space Marine that stared down at her behind ruby-red lenses. Only, this one wasn't covered in spikes and blood, its armour was clean and painted green. A bolter was in his hands.

All the same, Ruby screamed and tried to push herself away when the Traitor Marine's boots slowed into silence behind her. Ruby looked between the two Marines and they stared momentarily at her, then at each other. It was only for a fraction of a second that they stared at eachother before then they both tore into action.

Ruby curled into a ball and covered her head with her arms. She could feel their movements through the ground as they danced about her, then away from her. Bolter fire roared from all sides of her, a staccato of high pitched detonations. It felt like it lasted forever as she huddled into the smallest ball she could manage. Fear drove out logic as she shuddered from bolts rocketing overhead. Though it felt like an eternity, in reality it was but a few seconds. It ended with a sharp ping followed by metallic, choking laughter. A large thud shook the ground, then, it was silent.

Something gripped about her tightly and ripped her to her feet. She screamed and shut her eyes tight, her body shaking in current and residual fear. But no pain came. Instead she was set firmly on her feet and released. She opened a single eye to see the green Marine staring down at her, head tilted slightly.

Ruby stared, her panicked mind waiting for the inevitable blow, certain that she was being played with. Then she saw the still corpse of the one who had been chasing her, a large hole where its neck once held sway. When he, whoever _He_ was, continued to stare with the crooked helm, unmoving and silent, she tried to speak. She meant to say 'Who are you?' in a demanding voice but it only came out in a weak mew, "Who… Who're you?"

"Data'tek." Came a short response after a brief pause. His voice was modulated and menacing from beneath the helm.

"Data'tek?" Ruby repeated. She then nodded at the corpse behind him. "You… You saved me."

A nod.

"Why?"

A single shoulder shrugged slightly.

Ruby cautiously began, her limbs tingling with expected flight, "Well, uh… Thank you. I'm uh, Ruby. Ruby Rose." She held out a trembling hand to shake but the green giant never took her hand and she slowly dropped her arm back to her side.

Without warning, he turned and began walking away down the street. Ruby stared blankly after him, not sure if she should follow him or if it was even safe to do so. That is, until he stopped and turned slightly, staring over his shoulder at her.

"What?" Ruby asked, looking behind her in case he was looking at something creeping up from behind. Seeing no one, she then pointed to herself and back to Data'tek. "You want me… to follow you?"

A nod.

Ruby didn't move at first. Fear still setting her heart thudding in her chest. She wasn't sure if she could trust him. She looked back to the corpse of the other Marine and sighed. He _did_ save her after all and who else could she trust? Eyes still on the corpse, she made her decision. She turned about and limped after the emerald armoured titan. "I hope I can trust you." She whispered as she approached him.

Data'tek shrugged, watching her until she was right next to him. Then, without preamble, he turned and began once more walking. A giant being followed by this small girl.

Ruby tried multiple times to start a conversation, but Data'tek, who Ruby was already abbreviating to Data, seemed to have a cumulative vocabulary of zero. He seemed to answer every question with shrugs, nods, or primitive gestures such as pointing. She did however succeed in drawing a few verbal answers from him. None were very comforting.

"So… Data'tek. Can I call you Data?" Ruby said again in yet another undoubtedly futile attempt at conversation. It had become a game to her to get him to talk. Not the most fun game, but better than dwelling on her pain racked body or the blood she continually tasted. Or the memory of that... _Thing._ Data'tek shrugged at her request. "Great. Data it is. What are you doing down here?"

A shrug.

"You mean you don't know or you won't tell me?" She pressed.

Data'tek paused, his bolter was at the ready as he continually scanned the building around them. But for the first time, his head turned from the many windows and open doors as he looked at her for a brief moment before returning to his sentinel duties. "I was looking for you."

Ruby kicked a large rock and stumbled. Catching herself before she fell, she sped up to catch up to him. "Wait, you were looking for me? Why?"

He shrugged, although Ruby actually recognized this shrug for what it was. He really didn't know.

"So, you came all the way down here to find me and you have no idea why?" Ruby questioned.

He nodded in response.

"Oh…. Okay I guess. You're a good guy then?"

She received no response to that question, verbal or otherwise.

"Oooookay. So what about the other guy? Why was he after me?"

Again, Data'tek paused, his weapon lowered and he peered over his oversized pauldron at her. "For fun." Was all he said and he resumed walking.

Ruby stopped entirely and felt her limbs grow cold. It wasn't until Data'tek walked back to her and nudged her with his bolter that she moved again. His words were haunting and undeniably true.

' _For fun.'_

* * *

As some point, when the sun was caressing the horizon and shadows filled in the lack of light, Ruby gave up talking to Data'tek. Not because she felt like she couldn't get him to speak, but because she suddenly found herself face down on the ground and couldn't remember how she got there.

Cold armoured fingers gripped her and pulled her up. Again, the action was rough and jerking and the action left her feeling sick. She coughed again, the familiar taste of blood in her mouth before warm liquid began running down her cheeks. The armoured hands that had gripped her did not set her down. Instead they pulled her from her feet, her legs and arms dangling limply.

"You're injured." Came the emotionless observation of Data'tek as he held her.

Ruby laughed despite herself and she coughed out a sarcastic remark. "So you do- You do talk."

Data'tek's head tilted quizzically before he looked at the street around them. They had traveled deeper into the city. Here the buildings were mostly intact and they had been forced to move more slowly to watch for ambush. They had found none even though the sounds of combat had grown steadily louder.

Data'tek then carried Ruby to a large building. The door was larger compared to many other on the street and he likely chose this building for his ability to enter without completely demolishing the frame with his bulk. One booted kick later and the door was opened wide. Data'tek carried Ruby inside and set her on a counter, although dropped on the counter was more accurate.

"Ow. What are we doing in here?" Ruby asked, rubbing her backside where it had hit the table.

Data'tek was rummaging through a pouch on his waist. "You are incapable of travel. Your injuries must be treated." After a few seconds, he pulled something free.

A syringe.

He didn't cease his actions as he pulled another small vial from the pouch. It held a thin clear liquid and the side of the bottle was covered in illegible scrawl that Ruby couldn't make out. He pressed the syringe into the top the vial. He drew a small amount, looked up at Ruby and eyed her for a moment before looking down and squeezing out some of the liquid back into the vial. He repeated this process again, staring at Ruby before squeezing out more liquid. When he finally withdrew the syringe, there was the faintest drop of liquid within.

His intentions clicked in Ruby's mind and she tried pushed herself away, sliding from the table until she reached the edge. "Oh no no no. You're not putting that in me mister!" She flailed at him as he reached for her and she pushed herself away. "No! I said NO!"

His hand came down in a vice grip around her arm and despite all her efforts, it would not move. She screamed as he jabbed the needle into her arm. Then he let her go and stepped away, tossing the syringe aside and replacing the vial back into his pouch.

Ruby's heart was beating rather quickly and she threatened to hyperventilate. "What did you put in me!?" She shouted in panic.

Data'tek rummaged in another pouch and spoke without looking. "Combat drug containing stimulants and anesthetics."

Even as he spoke Ruby could feel the drug pulsing through her body. It was like a pleasant fire was rushing through her body. The feeling that ants were eating her from the inside slowly faded and she felt her heart beginning to beat strongly, more strongly than it should. She could almost _feel_ her eyes dilating.

"Woah." She muttered as the feeling engulfed her body. Then she shook her head and shouted at Data'tek. "You don't just inject people with stuff without telling them!"

A shrug was all she got before he tossed her a thin tube which she caught deftly. "Take a small bite." Was all he said.

Glaring at him, Ruby looked at the gray pouch and gently tore the side. A grey looking solid sludge, not unlike oatmeal that had been solidified into a bar, was inside. She grimaced but her stomach, sensing food, grumbled eagerly at the prospect of being fed. She gently took a very small bite. It was dense, but was surprised when it actually tasted like oatmeal. Stomach rumbling, she greedily took another bite.

Munching happily on the food, she was surprised when Data'tek's large hand swiped the package away from her. "Hey!" She cried out.

Data'tek shook his head and put the food back into one of the various pouches at his waist. He then held up a hand with all five fingers extended. Then, he turned to strode to the door with bolter in hand and peered into the darkened streets.

Ruby stared at him with narrowed eyes, her lower lip pressed forward in an unconscious pout as she eyed him. He had armour like she had never seen before save upon statues and propaganda. It was becoming apparent that this armour that Data'tek wore was indeed an incredible piece of technology.

The armour that he did wear was largely bare. It was green and stylized with a dragon looking symbol on one pauldron and a white arrow on the other. His chest, when she had seen it, had a golden double-headed eagle with wings stretching from shoulder to shoulder. The only other decorative thing of note was his left greave and right vambrace had realistic depictions of flames. They looked so real it was if his limbs were lit by two dimensional fires. Pouches clung tightly to his waist and sickle shaped magazines hung in easy reach from his thighs and waist. A warhammer, roughly a meter long and likely weighing more than two of Ruby put together, hung from an unusual sling made from some reptilian hide that wrapped over and under his right shoulder to cradle the hammer so the haft ran up his back and the head rested at his waist.

Ruby hopped off from her counter and landed steadily, smiling as whatever he had injected her with had dulled the pain significantly. She walked over to Data'tek and stood by him. "Sooooo… Data? Who makes your armour?"

A shrug, to which Ruby rolled her eyes. She was getting rather annoyed with his ill-defined responses.

Closer up, she turned her attention to his weapons. The bolter with the underslung muzzle and his large warhammer. The bolter was enormous. She would have to use both hands to reach around the grip and likely would need several fingers to pull the trigger, but she desperately wanted to examine it. The warhammer could wait, for the moment. "Can I see your bolter?" She asked, fingers stretching out to touch it. "Please?"

He shook his head and gripped the weapon tightly as he pulled it away from her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"It is not permitted for citizens to handle Astartes bolters." He responded, his voice completely devoid of emotion. So flat was his voice that Ruby thought he was joking so she reached out again. She stopped dead when he turned his burning eye lenses at her and she realized that perhaps this once she would refrain.

"Sorry." She muttered, withdrawing her hand. Immediately she returned to questioning. "So... who made your bolter? What does the underslung muzzle use? What about the hammer you have? Did you make any of these?"

"Yes."

Ruby smiled as she heard the underlying pride in his mechanically shifted voice. His great bulk shifted towards her, then, to her great surprise, he dropped to one knee. Even on one knee he towered over Ruby, but it brought them to a more reasonable distance. He held out his bolter for her to see. It was amazing if he had actually crafted them. They were beautiful, intricately carved and decorated. Ruby unconsciously reached for _Crescent Rose_ , she may have met someone who would appreciate it. Ruby again reiterated that it was a masterpiece, but appearances weren't everything. "What does it fire? Is it different calibre from the bolters the Guard has?"

He reached to his hip and removed a single bolt from a magazine found there. He held out the bolt and Ruby took it gingerly from his fingers. The bolt was massive compared to even her scythe's large calibre rounds with the bolt between her fingers being easily larger than her thumb. "Point-seven-five calibre adamantium tipped bolt with a depleted uranium core. This is the standard calibre you will find."

Ruby nodded appreciatively but the bolt was nothing new to her having seen bolters on many occasions. "Do you get um… special ammunition."

Ruby grinned as he slid the bolt he was holding back into its magazine and pulled out another bolt from another magazine. He held it up again but Ruby saw no significant difference. "Inferno Bolt. Uranium core is replaced with Promethium gel that-"

Ruby cut in, "So when the round shattered after impact the gel ignites. It's like a long-range flamethrower!" She covered her mouth as her voice echoed from the distant buildings. "Sorry," She muttered behind her hands, "I love weapons."

Data'tek nodded as if in complete understanding as he pulled out yet another round and let Ruby take it. It was _heavy._ Far heavier than even the standard bold round. "Kraken Penetrator Round. Depleted uranium core is replaced with solid adamantium and larger charge for increased armour penetration."

"So this one is for armoured bad-guys like that other guy from earlier?" Ruby asked.

A nod as he reached to took the round back from her.

"You know… I made my own weapon too." Ruby said with a mischievous grin, "Wanna see it?"

There was a pause, then a single nod.

She gripped Crescent Rose and held the small box in her open palms in front of her. "This is _Crescent Rose._ A fully collapsible scythe with inbuilt customizable high-impact sniper rifle." She then extended the weapon in a flurry of grinding gears until the weapon lay fully displayed in her hands. "I only have two magazines left for it though so I really only use it for emergencies." She sighed sadly and stared longingly at her weapon. "I wish I could make more rounds for it."

Ruby looked up to Data'tek and was rather annoyed with the helmet that blocked his face from view. She couldn't tell what he was thinking as he stared unmoving at her. Then he stood and turned back to the street without a word.

Deflated at his seeming lack of interest she practically dropped _Crescent Rose_ so the blade speared sharply into the ground with a piercing screech. Her shoulders slumped and her jaw dropped. "You don't… You don't like it?" She whispered with hurt deep in her voice as if he had personally stabbed her.

She was met with silence.

"Fine you big jerk!" She snapped and turned away, holding _Crescent Rose_ towards her as if to comfort the weapon as she shouted over her shoulder. "You could have at least _pretended_ to be interested like a real human rather than like some- some robot tank thing!"

That was when another thought struck her and she dropped _Crescent Rose_ entirely. "The tank? Nononono how could I forget?" She pressed her hands to her eyes and dropped to her knees with eyes still covered. When she pulled her hands free from her eyes and turned around, she found Data'tek looking at her, his head tilted in his infuriatingly human expression of questioning.

"There was a tank that I fell with. There were people still inside but I was so hurt and- and confused that I never checked if they were still alive." She stood and tucked Crescent Rose back and began walking towards to the door. "We have to go back."

Ruby was halted by a hand on her chest and she snapped out at Data'tek. "No, get out of the way! I'm going back with or without you!" She made to push the hand aside but found the act futile. She stepped around and ran for the door but a certain armoured giant stepped to the door and blocked the frame with his bulk.

"Get out of the way!" She shouted.

A simple shake of the head. And then, "Tell me little one, what made the bridge collapse?"

She scowled, "First off! I'm not little!" His head tilted the other way and Ruby was somehow reminded of Merith's way of raising her eyebrow when Ruby said something ridiculous. That only made Ruby more frustrated as she continued. "I don't know what it was. It was like a sonic weapon or something that made a really deep note."

"Did it hit the tank?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, both me and the Leman Russ got hit by it. I don't remember what happened next but I woke up and the bridge was gone and I was lying in the street. I think it broke the bridge."

"It hit you?"

"Yes, that's what I said! Now will you let me go?!"

Data'tek took a slight step back, his grip on his on his weapon loosening slightly. It quickly passed and he shook his head, his grip reaffirmed on his bolter. "You should be dead."

"Well, I'm not. Okay? And neither are they! Let's go before something bad happens to them!" When Data'tek failed to move she shouted in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair. Her shout suddenly shifted to coughing and she doubled over and covered her mouth. When she pulled her hands away, warm blood again splattered her palms. The sight cooled her temper and she stopped struggling against the Space Marine.

"No. You should be dead." reiterated Data'tek.

"Should and are are not the same thing." Ruby whispered as she stared at her hands. "How would you know?"

It was silent for a moment before Data'tek spoke. "That weapon you describe I have seen on multiple occasions. I have seen men disintegrate under its impact. I have seen buildings crumble. I have seen the crewmen of tanks liquified within their vehicles." His deep voice held little comfort as he continued. "Trust me, Lady Rose. You _should_ be dead. They _are_ dead."

Ruby's shoulders slumped and she stepped back from Data'tek. Something about the way he spoke was too honest. Despite her best efforts to convince herself otherwise, she knew he was right. They were gone. She bumped against the counter and slid down to the floor, her legs tucked underneath her and her hands limply resting in her lap. Even if they weren't dead Ruby didn't have the strength to go back for them. Not anymore.

A shadow grew and blocked out the little light that peaked through the windows and Ruby glanced upwards to see Data'tek standing over her. He motioned to the door with his bolter, turned away and walked out of the building.


	15. Wanderlust

**Hi! It's been awhile. I have been trying, believe me. 10,000 words worth of scrapped sections is what it took to get this chapter. I just couldn't get what I wanted until now. Anyway, we are coming to a close of this particular arc and its gonna be quite the -=REDACTED=- Funny, the entire time Ruby was on Kastle was only supposed to be like 5 chapters. But it just took a life of its own. Its been fun to have it develop further than I had originally planned.**

 **As a literary note, I don't think I'll ever to a POV from Data'tek again. I kind of regret the last time having done so because it takes away the alien feel that I want him to have. Even though he is a Salamander, he is still a 'Transhuman' to borrow a term from the Black Library and also he -=REDACTED=-**

 **Also, anyone else watch Episode one of Volume 5?! I did! AHG! Ruby you are just so dang adorable!**

 **10/26/2017: As I have become more experienced in writing, I have been going back and doing some real editing. Nothing plot will be changed, just things such as grammar and making dialogue and the writing in general feel more real I am getting rid of unecessary words and adding necessary ones as well as taking pointers from you, my dear readers, in correcting lore issues or other things that you have pointed out as erroneous. I appreciate all of your feedback so that I can make previous and future chapters better. Chapters 13, 14, and 15 have suffered this editing thus far. Makes me wish I had a proofreader.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby remained curled up in her spot against the counter. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and she had her arms wrapped around them. Her head was resting on her knees, leaving her curled into a small ball. Her shoulders rose and fell slowly, occasionally interrupted by a spasm as she would cough wetly. Coughing aside, she looked rather peaceful, like she was but sleeping. The truth of the matter was that she far from being at peace.

She began coughing again. Each flexed expulsion of air became more and more violent until she uncurled, fell on her side with only her elbow holding her up, and retched yet more blood onto the dusty floor. When she finished, she sat back up and thunked her head against the counter with her eyes shut tight. She groaned aloud as her abused body cried out for rest and relief. The stimm that Data'tek had given her helped somewhat with both the pain and exhaustion, but it only made it bearable.

At the thought of the Space Marine, Ruby clenched her fists tightly. While she wouldn't consider Hicks and his tank-crew to have been her friends, they were her comrades. That Data'tek was so quick to condemn them left Ruby in a maelstrom of emotion. Anger, irritation, doubt….

Relief.

At the last emotion, she inhaled sharply and sat up straight. She was shocked as she came to this feeling. Not a moment later, guilt swept its way onto the battleground of her mind. She tried to pawn it off thinking that it was because of her exhaustion and her injuries that she thought so. Yet the fact still remained that she, Ruby Rose, was glad she didn't have to go back for them.

Doubt nibbled at her mind like a parasite. It told her that she was weak. That she was failing. That she was no better than anyone else in this dark world to so condemn those who fell behind. She had joined the Imperial Guard to help those around her and here she was, not wanting to help.

She slumped down, sliding her boots up until her heels pressed against her backside. She hugged herself tightly, taking some masochistic comfort as her side complained against such movement. There, she began to weep. Softly and quietly, she cried. Only the warmth of muddied tears giving evidence of her sorrow.

Suddenly, she shot upright. "NO!" Tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she shouted to the darkness. She climbed to her feet and stood with her head down and her hands to her sides clenched into tight fists. She whispered softly. "I do belong here. This world, this Galaxy, needs help. And if not me? Then who?" She raised her head up and stared at the ceiling as if she was staring back at the gods of the universe, her voice raising in power and volume as she spoke. "So you know what? You can beat me up. You can kick me down. But I'm never gonna give up!"

She nodded once, her point made and began to stomp towards the door as she wiped the tears from her face. As she reached the door, she stopped, whirled around and jabbed a finger into the air sharply, pointing at these mental gods she argued with. "And don't even think about taking any more friends! They're mine!"

She flung the door open and stormed outside, leaving her forlorn doubts behind her.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting."

The Salamander turned to the small woman that stood next to him. She was in the midst of wiping her mouth, the back of her hand coming away with a streak of fresh blood that stained her lips.

"What?" Ruby asked as she stood next to him, her neck craned backwards to see him. He had been just outside the door and had undoubtedly heard her entire speech to an audience of no one.

His stare left no doubt as to what he thought of her mental stability. "Are you well?"

Ruby sniffed, slightly embarrassed as she began kicking as small bits of debris and rock. "Yeah, I'm fine. Two thumbs up!" She held up two thumbs and looked up with a toothy, if somewhat forced, grin. A grin that faded quickly.

Data'tek cocked his head to the side. His helm declined slightly as he appraised her skyward thumbs.

Ruby followed his gaze down to her thumbs, then looked back up at him. "You have no idea what this means to you?"

He shook his head.

Ruby laughed briefly and walked up to the Marine's side. She patted him gently on the forearm, his shoulder being far out of reach, and strode past him. "Oh boy, I have so much to teach you. You're like that robot from that one movie. The uh, _Exterminator?"_ She laughed again at her own comparison of Data'tek and how accurate it was as she continued to walk/limp forward.

"Lady Rose." Ruby spun on her heel, hopeful for some human comment from her stoic comrade. Data'tek merely pointed in the direction opposite of which she was heading. "Our path leads that way."

Ruby blinked, then snorted and waved a hand dismissively. "I knew that, just checking if you did." She pointed forward and started marching again. "Let's go thataway my knightly companion!"

With a shrug, the Salamander followed her.

As they walked in the benighted streets, they resumed the same cadence that they had earlier. Ruby hobbled along, hiding any indicators of pain, while Data'tek scanned their surroundings, seemingly either oblivious or not caring at her pained state. She also continued to poke and pry, asking him various questions or telling him random stories as she continued her game of 'Poke the Dragon' as she called it, for no other reason than the dragon decal on his pauldron.

"-and they put me in a garbage can! For my birthday! You think they would have been a little nicer, right?" Ruby laughed by herself as she shared her story. Data'tek made no sign that he had even heard. Ruby's solo fit of laughter died, along with her smile. "Why don't you talk?"

"….."

"Do I, annoy you?" She asked, reaching across with her right arm to hold her left which dangled at her side.

"No."

Ruby sighed gratefully, her arm dropping down to swing by her side. "Oh good. You see, I'm not always the most uh, socially graceful." She laughed softly as she remembered the first time she had met Weiss. Bee's knees indeed. "Anyway, back on track here! So why don't you talk much?"

"…" Data'tek's response was long in coming. Ruby's mind had already begun to wander, having given up hope for an answer, when he suddenly spouted in a slow and meticulous manner, "With what words shall I slay the enemies of man?"

"What?" Ruby tripped in surprise at the sudden and unexpected question. She shot a glare over her shoulder at the offending debris. "Words don't really kill people Data. You do know that, right?"

"Yes, Lady Rose." He replied, leaning over slightly so he could both look at her and tower over her simultaneously as they walked. "Though you are bringing doubt into my mind of the veracity of this truth."

Ruby stopped mid-stride. "Did you just... Make a joke?" Data'tek didn't reply. He just kept walking while Ruby stared after him, a grin spreading across her face. "HA!" She shouted before running after her guardian. When she caught up, she punched him in the arm. "That's better! I knew you had some life in there!" She said while trying to hide the hurt in her face after punching solid ceramite armour. "I think you'll like my other friends though. I'm sure Cade will drag a comment out of…. No, I think you'll just want to punch him like I do half the time." She snickered at the thought of a Space Marine punching Cade. "How much farther do we have to go anyway?" She asked, still smiling.

A shrug.

Ruby snorted, "I'll take that as a you don't really know."

Data'tek suddenly halted in his tracks. Ruby did as well as the sky flashed and thunder roiled down to greet them in its trail.

"That was close." Muttered Ruby. "Close for lightning." She looked up to the sky to see the darkness of space greeting her. Stars twinkled in the void without a cloud in site to hide them. "But there's no clouds…"

Data'tek shook his head. "Explosives. That, Lady Rose, is how far we must go." He then turned and dropped to a knee so he was closer to Ruby's height. She appreciated that he did this, craning her neck back was rather annoying. "Tread carefully. Do not leave my side."

"Bad guys?"

Data'tek nodded. "Undoubtedly. Are you well enough for combat?"

Ruby's response was quick and fleeting. Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched at her side. Then, as if it had never happened, her expression softened and her eyes flicked to the side to stare at the ground. "I…" She looked up see Data'tek staring at her. "Yes."

He then stood and gestured with his head for them to proceed.

They hadn't gone far before the sounds of combat were apparent. As it were, only a few city blocks separated them from the maelstrom of combat but the winding alleys and desiccated architecture forced them to take detours. At times they were walking towards their destination, then a sharp wind would lead them the opposite way. Ruby's eyes were pulled back to the flashes of light that brightened the skyline as they wound their way closer. With every step closer the streets became more narrow and rundown. Alleyways replaced the winding streets and stench of too many humans pressed too close together became apparent. Filth that had been discarded when the troubles began had been left to rot in the heat of the arid environment.

Still, with all the signs of human life they met no one. No one human at least. They did end up meeting one small creature. Data'tek noticed it at first; a small pitiful noise which he ignored. Ruby though, was less inclined to pass by as she stopped mid-stride, her head shooting up and ending her staring contest with the ground. "Data? Do you hear that? It sounds like…" Ruby trailed off as the little noise continued. Ears perked, she approached an alleyway on her right.

"Lady Rose." Data'tek admonished with a tone not unlike that of an adult reminding a child of a task.

"Just a…" Ruby approached a metal dumpster that was cracked open ever so slightly. Piles of garbage created a mountain of refuse and junk. "…Second." She gripped the lid and gave it a heave, throwing the lit against the wall with a clang. Pulling herself up Ruby leaned forward so her legs dangled wildly in the air while her torso disappeared inside the dumpster. After a few moments, she reappeared holding a small furry object in her hands.

"Oh, look at him! He's so cute!" Ruby squealed, her eyes wide to match her smile for in her hands was a small orange kitten. "I didn't know you had cats!" The kitten mewed and nuzzled Ruby's fingers as she scratched under its chin.

"Lady Rose." Data'tek repeated, his flat tone garnering a hint of sharpness.

"Oh, c'mon Data." Ruby threw back as she held the kitten up. The cat mewed at the sudden movement, but continued to purr happily. "At least come say hello."

The sigh that emanated from Data'tek wasn't audible, but the movement was plain to see as his chest rose and fell in an annoyed exhale. Ruby couldn't help but smirk as he stepped forward. As he stood an arms-length away, Ruby held the kitten up to Data, who didn't move. The feline mewed plaintively at him.

"Okay fine, let me help you, you oversized awkward bot." Ruby huffed. Cradling the kitten close to her chest with one arm, she reached out with her other and gripped Data'tek's arm. She tugged at his arm fruitlessly. "Ugh! Why do you make things so difficult? Humor me will ya?" Slowly Data'tek allowed her to maneuver his arm as she saw fit. She positioned it at a ninety-degree angle and positioned his palm upwards. "Okay, don't move."

Ruby pried the kitten from her chest, its claws having found purchase in her uniform. She gently placed the kitten in Data'tek's hand. The kitten was dwarfed his hand, barely as large as his palm. He didn't move as it sniffed and pawed at his fingers.

Ruby couldn't help but giggle. "I think he likes you. Go ahead, pet him."

His index finger responded, slowly rubbing against the feline. He turned his helm to Ruby as if questioning either if he was doing it right, or her sanity, Ruby wasn't sure which.

"Oh, this is just too cute! What I would give for my scroll right now!" Squealed Ruby, her smile so wide is seemed to threaten to split her face in twain, "I think you've gotta be the first Space Marine to do this right? I mean, you're so serious, even though it's just adorable." She sighed happily, something she hadn't done in a long time. "What should we name him? It is a him, right?"

Data'tek held out the kitten for Ruby to retrieve and shrugged. After the last few hours Ruby had come to recognize this particular shrug. It translated loosely to 'Whatever.'

Ruby put her hands on her hips and cocked one hip out, her head tilted to the side. "What? Don't you have pets on your world?"

Data'tek shook his head. "My world's fauna would deem most humans a desirable meal."

"Oh."

Data'tek again proffered the kitten, perhaps too sharply as it hissed and jumped from his hand. With typical catlike grace, the feline landed and bolted down the alleyway, leaving the two behind.

"Wait little guy!" Ruby cried out. Immediately she gave chase, hurtling down the cramped alleyway. She ignored Data'tek calling her name as she raced after the kitten; she had finally found something just like home and she wasn't going to lose it so easily. In spite of her leg whining at the abuse she managed to keep up. Always just barely managing to catch a sight of an orange tuft of fur in the close confines of the alleyways.

She rounded one corner, then two, then she saw it run inside a building through a hole in the door. Ruby didn't hesitate, plowing through the door. She ran through, her foot catching on the doorjamb and sending her tumbling to the middle of the floor. She hissed as her knee slammed down hard.

Ruby looked up to see a small kitchen with a single arched entryway to the rest of the house. Instead of a kitten, there were autogun slugs strewn about the table and not one, but _four_ individuals staring at her. Two of these men were at the table, one was at the archway, and another stood at the kitchen counter with a bowl in his hands. Ruby stared back, both parties in a state of limbo at her unexpected arrival. She blew her bangs from her fae and made eye contact with the closest stranger, "Well, this is awkward."

Their response was less than kind as one at the table stood and knocked his chair backwards, "It's a scout! Kill 'er"

With a mad clutter of tumbling chairs and exclamations, the four in the room picked up various weapons while Ruby scrambled to her feet. _Crescent Rose_ opened as the first round was fired. With a zip, Ruby felt the round caress the tip of her ear as she threw herself forward at the man who had fired. He was closest to her, having been sitting at the table, and _Crescent Rose_ buried itself deep in his side. Blood flew from the blade as he fell and Ruby whirled away, blood flying in a crimson arc from the metal to paint the walls.

Another round flew past and grazed her thigh, the rifle's report deafening in the tight quarters. Ruby hissed through teeth clenched in pain and lunged at the other man at the table with _Crescent Rose_ coming down from overhead.

With a sudden jerk, _Crescent Rose_ slipped from Ruby's fingers. Without the sudden counterweight, Ruby stumbled and colliding with the table. The man and herself both cried out in shouts and grunts as they tumbled to the floor in a pile. Immediately Ruby felt the cold clambering of fingers struggling to grip her. She fought back, the tangle of limbs unintelligible from their place on the floor.

The barrel of a pistol was pressed against her head and she jerked her head sideways.

Two shots went off, the heat from the discharge tickling the skin on her cheek. She grabbed the arm that held the pistol and sank her teeth into it. Blood filled her mouth and the man she was grappling with shrieked and dropped his gun.

Ruby fumbled with the pistol before firing twice at the gun's former owner. He let go of her and Ruby rolled away.

Two men remained standing. They held no firearms but one was quickly grabbing rounds from off the floor and was ramming them into a magazine. The other man, who had been holding the bowl, now held a frying pan. He pushed towards her swinging the cookery wildly.

Ruby ducked underneath the swing and charged at the man trying to load his weapon. She tackled him and the magazine flew from his hands. Her own pistol flew from her hands as they crashed to the ground with her atop him. She tried to roll away and make for her dropped weapon when she was grabbed from behind and thrown against the counter.

Crying out as her back hit the counter, she found the man with the frying pan now in front of her. His weapon was discarded as he reached for her throat. Pressed up against the counter, Ruby had nowhere to go as she felt stiff fingers wrap around her neck.

She punched and kicked, aiming at his groin and eyes. He blocked her attempts but the actions bought her time. His fingers slipped briefly, allowing Ruby to gulp down a single breath before his grip tightened again.

Her throat burning, Ruby felt blindly along the counter for anything to use. Her fingers brushed a burning object; the bowl the man had been holding. Grabbing it tightly she tossed it at her assailant's face. Hot liquid spilled from the bowl and burned her hand. The grip around her neck ceased amidst screams of pain. Coughing and gasping, Ruby kicked weakly and pushed him away where he fell to the ground clutching his eyes.

The other man was behind him, ramming his magazine home in his retrieved rifle and lifting it to aim at her.

She dove to the side as a stream of automatic fire spread where she had been standing. Rapid thunks shattered the cabinetry where she had stood a moment before. She crawled behind the fallen table and covered her head as rounds punched through the thin metal.

With a ping the firing stopped and she heard the man curse. Ruby pulled her arms from her head and looked over the edge of the table. The shooter was focused on his gun, pulling the charging handle again and again as the ejected rounds pinged to the floor.

Stumbling to her feet, Ruby hurdled the table and dove for the stolen pistol that had fallen from her hands. She rolled as she hit the ground, her hands around the grip as she lay on her back and aimed down at the man.

 _Crack_

Blood flew from his shoulder and his autogun clattered to the floor. He shrieked and dropped to a knee. He reached for his discarded autogun-

 _Crack_

Ruby fired again and he collapsed lifelessly to the ground.

The final man, his eyes and face scalded, ran blindly out the door that Ruby had entered through only seconds before.

Just like that it was over. Ruby lay there, her chest heaving up and down and her muscles tense. Movement drew her eyes to the ceiling. There was _Crescent Rose_ , stuck fast into the ceiling and still swaying back and forth. Ruby rolled up to a sitting position and pushed herself backwards until she was cornered between a couch and a wall. She made herself as small as possible, her legs pulled up to her chest and her dilated pupils twitched from the bodies, to the door, to her swinging scythe, then back to the bodies. Her shaky hands followed her vision, the gun rattling as she held it unsteadily.

Sounds of gunfire echoed outside along with panicked shouts then it fell to silence. The only noise apart from the distant echo of explosions was the steady drip of blood from _Crescent Rose_ , and the slow approach of heavy boots crunching on stone. Data'tek then entered the building. He approached her, ignoring the corpses on the floor and knelt at her side. Ruby shook even more violently but made no other sign of acknowledgement. Data'tek lifted his left hand from his bolter and gripped the pistol that Ruby held with white knuckles. He pulled at the weapon and slowly, Ruby eased her grip and let the weapon slip from her fingers, the imprint of the weapon still left in her skin.

"You should have stayed by my side." He said, his voice as calm and emotionless as ever.

Ruby slightly tilted her head upwards and met his gaze, her eyes partially hidden behind wayward bangs. She quickly broke the eye contact, dropping her head down to stare at her shaking hands. She clenched them together tightly and the quivering gradually stilled. "I know. It's just, I found something of home and I didn't want to lose it… I hope it's okay." She pulled herself to her feet and brushed her bangs from her face. She then noticed Data'tek was no longer the green she remembered. Blood painted his breastplate and his left arm and hid the emerald shine of his armour. "Oh, Data! Are you hurt?" She reached out a hand, halting only a few centimeters from touching his vambrace. "What happened?" She looked for any signs of damage to his armour but she saw nothing.

He stared at her for a moment, "We must move. Others will be notified of our presence." He held out the autopistol to Ruby. She took it from his palm hesitantly and slid it into her holster. She then moved towards _Crescent Rose._ She kept her gaze upwards as she stepped over the corpses on the floor and pried her weapon from the ceiling. She had only just put the scythe at her back when Data'tek snapped his bolter up and aimed it at a door on the opposite side of the building.

"What?" Ruby asked, her voice dropping to a whisper as she drew her newly aquired autopistol.

Data'tek began backing up and with one hand gestured towards the door that Ruby had entered through. His bolter never lowered as Ruby followed his instructions and ran as quietly as she could out the door. Data'tek slipped out behind her, his movement crisp and precise. He gestured down the alleyway they had entered and began moving at a brisk pace.

Ruby followed suit, jogging to keep up. She stole a glance backwards towards the open door and the corpses within. Her gut clenched at the sight of a prone body and she quickly averted her gaze, shutting her eyes tight as it to block the image from entering her mind. She couldn't afford to focus on her ever growing kill count now. Not when danger was potentially around every corner.

As if to reinforce the idea, an explosion ripped through the building they had just exited. Shouts and gunfire followed suit. Armed men, in some cases with extra arms, poured from the building out into the alleyway. But Ruby and Data'tek were already rounding the corner, cutting off any further vision of their pursuers.


End file.
